Magical Orphans
by mrsaturtle
Summary: **COMPLETED** 9 years after the Battle of Hogwarts Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger find themselves incredibly lonely, and both set out to expand their family through adoption. Their paths merge and a friendly acquaintance turns to a friendship that could grow to more. As children enter their lives, it bonds them even more. Fluff, some smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Magical Orphans**

 **Winner: Best Fluff, Dramione One-Shot Competition**

 **Beta: gidgetmalfoy**

* * *

Chapter One

Hermione looked out of the big windows in her living room to the early dawn grey sky. The clock beside her chimed 6 o'clock, and Crookshanks was curled into the nook behind her legs, soft purrs issuing from him. His soft fur tickled her calf, while his body pushed heat onto her feet, keeping her warm on this cold fall morning.

The parchment that lay before her had grown in length in the hour since she had woken up. She was sure to overwhelm Susan Bones during their meeting today, but she was trying to be as prepared as possible. Leaning forward, she shuffled all the papers together, including her application and the letters of recommendation from Harry, Ron, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. She knew that her choice of personal recommendations were a bit of favoritism, because who could deny Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Hagrid, was the one who had told her about Phoenix Adoption Agency, after he had adopted his beautiful little girl Amélie, with his now wife Madame Maxime, though she insisted on being called Olympe.

"Crooks," she whispered quietly, rubbing her half-kneazle between the ears. "Let's get up for some breakfast." Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face into his soft fur, pulling him tight to her.

Clad in thick wool socks, she padded over to the little kitchen across the room from her couch. Setting Crookshanks down, she pushed the button on her muggle coffee maker, before grabbing the kibble for Crooks and feeding him. Hermione rarely ate breakfast, but with the nerves already rolling through her, she had to eat something. Opening the fridge, she sighed when nothing looked in the least bit appetizing. Closing the door, she opened the cupboards and again found herself disappointed. Opening the fridge again, she chuckled remembering what her mother used to say, "No matter how many times you open that door, food will not magically appear." She had been in her second year, when she thought that one day she would learn a spell to make food appear. She had been thoroughly disappointed to learn that would break a law of magic, and was impossible.

"Well, Crooks, I'll just have to grab a muffin on my way in," Hermione sighed, leaving the kitchen to get dressed.

 **OoOoOoO**

Three hours later, Hermione found herself outside of Phoenix Adoption Agency. Double-checking the address listed above the letterbox, she walked into the unassuming building on a busy muggle London street. She was surprised at the room she walked into; it was a comfortable sitting room with cream-colored sofas and white walls, which were decorated with large pictures of happy families. At the opposite end of the room, there was a receptionist, an older lady in her fifties or sixties, who looked up as Hermione walked in, with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome to Phoenix Adoption Agency, you must be Miss Granger." Her voice was warm and comforting, as she stood up, extending her hand to Hermione who hurried over.

"Hello! Sorry I'm so early."

"Mrs. Macmillian said you would be early, she's just finishing up some paperwork, but she'll be out in a jiffy."

"Mrs. Macmillian, I thought I was meeting with Susan Bones?" Hermione asked fretfully.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Susan was married last month to Ernie Macmillian. He was at school with her, so you must know him."

Hermione smiled, happy for the pair, "Yes, of course. That's wonderful!"

The older woman nodded, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh, sure. Could I have some tea with honey, please." Hermione watched the women open the door behind her and walk off. Looking on the desk, she saw a name sign that read, "Elizabeth Burns".

Before Mrs. Burns came back with the tea, the door to the right opened, and out walked Hermione's old classmate Susan Bones.

"Hermione! How wonderful to see you. What's it been, nine years?" Susan walked over, and gave Hermione a quick hug.

"Yes, I think the last time I saw you might have been the Battle. Wow, has it been that long?" They both were lost in thought for a few seconds when Mrs. Burns came back in the tea.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled as she took the tea.

"Well Hermione, let's go answer all of your questions," Susan replied with a wink, before directing Hermione to her office.

 **OoOoOoO**

1 hour later, Hermione had run over her appointment time with Susan, but she still had a foot of parchment of questions.

"Well, Hermione, it seems we'll need to make another appointment, I'm sorry we couldn't get to all of them now." Susan smiled while standing up. Hermione gathered up her parchment and tucked it into her bag, before following Susan out the door.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I didn't know you were coming today." Hermione heard Susan's surprised voice ahead of her.

"Just to drop off the paperwork my mother has on the manor for you." Draco Malfoy's clear voice rang out, echoing off the walls of the small sitting room. Hermione finally came into the room, standing just off to the side of Susan.

"Oh yes, of course," Mrs. Macmillian replied, accepting the paperwork Draco had in his hands. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you remember Miss Granger from school."

Hermione made to offer a nod in his direction, but was surprised when he stepped forward offering his hand. He met her eyes, his gaze warm and questioning, grabbing his hand, she was shocked to find it warm and calloused. Glancing down she saw his hands covered in small scars, some even snaking up beyond the sleeve of his dark grey button-up shirt. Looking away from the scars, she looked back up into his light grey eyes.

"Miss Granger." He smiled, nodding slightly, before letting go of her hand.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione offered a tight smile.

"Mr. Malfoy maybe you could do me a favor if you're not too busy," Susan began.

Draco, who didn't take his eyes off of Hermione's brown ones, answered, "Anything to help, Mrs. Macmillian."

"Well, Miss Granger here has just turned in her paperwork, but Hermione still has a number of questions to ask, and as you're near the end of the process, I wondered if you could maybe answer some of her questions," Susan offered. Draco and Hermione were oblivious to the glint of mischief in her blue eyes.

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy is too busy-" Hermione began before she was cut off by Draco's authoritative voice.

"It's no problem at all. Miss Granger would you like to grab lunch?" He was smiling, his eyes crinkling and dancing with mirth.

"Oh, well, if you don't mind," Hermione's confusion evident in her voice.

"I know a wonderful Italian place just around the corner," Draco added before smiling at Susan. "Mrs. Macmillian, Mrs. Burns, it's been a pleasure as always. Please owl if you have any questions about that paperwork. I'll see you next week, Tuesday, correct?" He nodded to each woman before quirking an eyebrow at Susan.

"Yes, I'll see on Tuesday, and if anything changes I'll send you an owl." Susan smiled before walking back to her office.

 **OoOoOoO**

Twenty minutes later, Hermione found herself seated in the corner of a small Italian restaurant across from Draco Malfoy. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought this would happen, but here she was. It had been years since she had laid eyes on her old schoolmate, and he had much improved in those years. His once awkward, pointed face had shifted into chiseled jaw, deep grey eyes and less upturned nose. His skin was more tanned, and his hair cut shorter, no longer slicked back.

She would never admit that she read every article in Witch Weekly that featured him, and he made the cover almost as often as the Golden Trio did these days. Harry and Ginny had of course married, but the tabloid liked to throw in affairs and cheating scandals when they were low on stories on Hermione's own dating history. There had been a few nasty features that had said that Harry was demanding Ginny quit playing Quidditch, but those had been forgotten when Ginny had announced she was pregnant with James Sirius, and a year later with Albus Severus. Ron hadn't made the cover as much since he had married an American Witch named Emily Roberts. The last big feature had been the coverage of their beautiful little girl, Lauren.

Hermione was the last member of the Golden Trio without a "family" as Witch Weekly loved to write. She hadn't gone on a real date in years, the last one being a disastrous date, set up by Fleur. Since then, she had spent most of her free time enjoying her friends and "nephews and niece" as her friendship with Harry and Ron was better than ever. She was, however; a little worried about what they would make of the lunch meeting she was having right now.

Draco sat quietly watching as Hermione bit the corner of her lip, something he was longing to do himself, and fantasized about since fourth year. "So Miss Granger, Mrs. Macmillian says you're beginning the process of adoption and you have some questions, I'm happy to help." He smirked, hoping she would open up and talk to him.

"Yes, I do have quite a few more, if you don't mind," she said, letting go of her lip, and reaching into her bag. She produced a scroll of some length, which caused Draco's eyes to widen.

Watching as she grabbed a Quick-Quotes Quill from her bag, his eyebrow shot up, "Funny you should have one of those. I remember hearing some rumors about a certain muggle-born witch that was quite threatening to Rita Skeeter." Draco watched amused as she blushed deeply before looking up at him.

"Yes, well it frees up my hands and allows me to take notes quicker. Her wretched quill caused a lot of problems, mine just takes notes," She replied stubbornly.

"I meant no offense, Miss Granger," he teased.

"Why do you keep calling me that," Hermione inquired.

"Calling you what?"

"Miss Granger, you only ever called me Granger," she stated.

Sighing, Draco wiped his hands on his pants just as the waiter showed up with their drinks. After he walked away Draco met her eyes, "I think I should clear the air. In no way can it make up for the past, but I am sorry for what I said and did to you in school, and for what my family did." Sighing, he continued, "After the War, as part of my conditions, I was sent to reeducation, as well as a healer, who used the techniques of what Muggles call a therapist. I've worked through a lot of issues, and I've tried to make amends with as many people as possible. I call you Miss Granger, because that is your name. If you would prefer I can call you Granger or Hermione," he responded, his voice low, but calm.

Hermione stared openly at her old classmate, her head falling to the side a bit as she studied him. He looked like the same person, much more grown up, but he acted completely different. Therapy, she thought to herself. That would certainly explain it. She took a sip of her water before she smiled, "You can call me Hermione. Miss Granger makes me sound old."

Draco smiled again, his eyes crinkling. "Hermione," he murmured testing out her name. "You had some questions."

 **OoOoOoO**

40 minutes later, Draco and Hermione had gone through her long scroll of questions and their food had just arrived. Draco had ordered Chicken Scampi and Hermione had ordered her favorite, fettuccine alfredo. Hermione eyed the wizard before her; he had been incredibly polite and extremely helpful throughout her questions. "So, Draco, how is it you know so much about the adoption process?"

Draco took a sip of the white wine that had replaced his water, mid-way through the meal. "I'm at the end of an adoption process of my own, I bring home my daughter next week." Hermione watched as the once calm expression had changed to joy, he was beaming at the mention of his daughter.

Surprised, Hermione whispered, "I had no idea." Draco continued smiling at her, while her brain moved fast, "Wait, are you married?" The question burst from her lips before she could stop it. Pausing, she watched his face fall a bit, "Oh, I'm sorry, that was rather rude of me. You don't have to answer."

Draco took another sip from his wine, before looking her in the eyes. He knew he didn't need to tell her the truth, but he didn't really have anyone in his life to talk to, except his mother, "If truth be told, I haven't dated anyone since Hogwarts. I've worked a lot, and concentrated on repairing my family's name. I didn't have any prospects, so nine months ago, I decided that I wasn't going to wait anymore."

Hermione was even more shocked than ever. She didn't know if she believed that Draco Malfoy, self-proclaimed playboy of Hogwarts hadn't dated, and wasn't dating. What he had described, however; sounded much like her own situation. She sighed, "I understand. With Harry and Ron busy having kids, and with a line-up of horrible dates, I thought 'What am I waiting for?'"

Draco laughed, "I think at some point you just wake up and decide the only thing you're waiting on is yourself. Waiting on you to decide you're ready."

Hermione nodded. "So tell me about your daughter." She smiled, watching as his eyes lit up again and he beamed.

"Ariana, is five. I've met her a handful of times. She loves princess stories, well stories of any kind, which I found out her mother, a muggle born, used to tell her all about. She's much in love with someone called Cindyella and some mermaid, though how a mereperson could ever be a princess is beyond me." Hermione laughed, while Draco continued, "Mother says I should get her involved in horses or some such thing, but I think for a while I just want it to be me and her, getting to know one another." Draco's eyes had drifted away from her's as he looked far off, imagining his little girl. "Here I have a picture of her, she's beautiful."

Draco fished out his wallet, and produced a moving picture of a young girl, with curly brown hair, bright blue eyes, wearing a beautiful pink dress, and swinging on a swing set. Draco could be seen behind her pushing her and laughing at the little girl's screeching. His eyes twinkled before he handed it over to Hermione. She smiled and chuckled watching the girl leap out of the swing, but fall gracefully to the ground. Hermione couldn't tear her gaze away as the picture-Draco moved from around the swing and picked her up, swinging her around in his arms before hugging her tightly. "You're a natural," Hermione murmured.

"She's incredible. It was like she was born to be my daughter."

"What happened to her parents?"

Draco's eyes turned dark, and the look on his face became one of disgust and anger. He swallowed, "Her father, was a violent drunk, and attacked her mother one night, thinking she was cheating on him. He killed her mother, while Ariana was asleep in the next room." He paused, collecting himself, "He's serving a life sentence in Azkaban." Draco's hands were in fists on the table, clenching them steadily.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say, she knew about Domestic Violence issues in the Muggle world, but didn't realize that they occurred in the Magical world as well. She reached forward, and laying her hand gently over his fist, squeezed. "I'm sorry for Ariana, and I'm sorry that you'll have to answer those questions one day." She offered a soft smile, when Draco looked from their hands to her eyes.

Draco stared into Hermione's brown eyes, noticing for the first time the flecks of gold that caused them to brighten when she looked at him. Her kind gesture of squeezing his hand was not something he was used to. He had become convinced years ago, that he put off an aura of "Do Not Touch Me", which was in complete contradiction to how he felt most of the time. He was fortunate that Ariana did not seem to mind hugging him, and his mother had grown much more affectionate since his father had passed.

Hermione pulled her hand back, and folding up her napkin placed it over her plate. "Well I should be off, I have the whole day to myself and some cleaning to do."

Draco took the last sip of his wine and smiled, "Actually could I ask you a favor?" Draco wasn't sure why he was asking her, he could do it on his own, but for some odd reason he wanted her to come along and help.

"Oh, well of course, you've been so incredibly helpful." She smiled cheerfully.

"I was heading out to do some shopping for Ariana's room, getting it ready for her to come home, and I would love your advice on some of the things I've picked out," Draco explained, while pulling out some Muggle money, and paying the bill.

"Oh!" Hermione was surprised, it seemed like something that friends would do, or that his mother would help him with. "I would be happy to help, though I'm not sure how much good I would be, I really only cared about having a lot of books as a child."

"I'll make a deal with you, help me pick out things for her bedroom, then you can drag me to a bookshop and I'll buy anything you think a five year old would like." He marveled at how her eyes lit up at the idea.

"You're serious? Any book?" Her voice was giddy with excitement. This sounded like early Christmas.

"Yes, let's head off and you can have any book." Draco stood, and before she could slide out of the booth, he offered her his arm. She stared at it a moment, before wrapping her arm around his, and they walked out.

 **OoOoOoO**

4 hours later, Hermione was still walking arm and arm with Draco, and finding it oddly comforting. They had picked out all of Ariana's furniture, beautiful pieces painted white, and a bedspread of buttercup yellow. Hermione had helped Draco pick out silly little additions that he didn't seem to think were necessary. She found a hedgehog piggy bank, to which Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word, and decorative pillows each shaped with a different animal. She convinced him to buy her a large bookshelf that matched her furniture and a beautiful armchair, which was being reupholstered in a soft cream color.

Now they were braving the fall wind, arm in arm, walking towards a small muggle bookshop. Hermione had been surprised to find that all of the places they had visited had been Muggle and they had stayed away from Wizarding London, entirely. They had bantered on about old classmates, Draco not once making a rude comment about Harry or Ron, or even her stories of Neville. Draco had less to say then she did, and mostly just listened, offering an occasional question or comment. She had been surprised to learn on their first stop that Draco was not living at Malfoy Manor any longer, and neither was his mother; she had moved to a small home in North West England. Draco however owned a home outside of Newcastle, not far from Hermione's own home in Northumberland.

Hermione had also learned that Draco hadn't been dropping off papers for his adoption this morning at the agency, but paperwork on Malfoy Manor, as it was being turned into a group home for Phoenix Adoption Agency.

Turning the corner, they saw the bookshop a few storefronts ahead of them, but the wind picked up, and Hermione leaned in closer to Draco, trying to keep warm. Heads bent, they continued and Draco held open the door for Hermione when they arrived.

"Hello, Welcome to Audrey Book Company, I'm Hugh, how can I help you today," called an older gentleman from behind the counter.

"We're just here for some books," Hermione answered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"Let me know if I can assist you." The shopkeeper smiled, before turning back to his paper.

Hermione looked around and spotting the children's section, lead Draco back, grabbing a basket along the way. Draco watched as she went up and down the aisles, throwing in books. She made sure to grab her favorites: _Charlotte's Web, Chronicles of Narnia, My Side of the Mountain, The Little Princess, The Wind in the Willows, Anne of Green Gables, Guess How Much I Love You, Mrs. Nelson is Missing, and The Secret Garden,_ among other titles that caught her eye. Heading over to the adult section she found the classics, _Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, Little Women,_ and _Lord of the Rings_ before handing the basket over to Draco, who stood there incredulously, while she beamed.

"That should be enough to get her going, now I could send you a list of some children's books from Flourish and Blotts," Hermione whispered, careful to mention just the bookstore and not what type of bookstore it was.

"Are you sure all of these will fit on her shelf," Draco inquired.

"I'm sure, that's why I made you get the big bookshelf," She teased, wrinkling her nose.

Draco couldn't help but smile back at her. He couldn't remember having such a good day.

"Thank you for all your help. Can I owl you?" He wasn't sure how to ask if they could continue talking and maybe spending time together.

Hermione couldn't help how pleased she was that he had asked. It had been a wonderful day, and she hated the idea of it just ending here. "Yes. That would be nice." She blushed, before moving forward towards the door.

Draco saw her move towards him, and instinctively reached out, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her close, delighting in the faint floral scent of her hair. Pulling back from her, she looked confused. Suddenly, he realized that she had been moving towards the door, not towards him. He looked down, away from her eyes that studied him. "I'm sorry, really, I am sorry," Draco mumbled before moving back a step.

Hermione tried to figure out what had just happened, when she noticed the embarrassment wash over him, "Draco, it's fine." Moving forward she hugged him back, and felt his body relax a little, before she pulled away.

"I look forward to your owl," she chimed before walking out of the shop.

 **OoOoOoO**

Three days later, Hermione found herself unrolling a tight scroll from a beautiful grey owl.

 _Hermione,_

 _All of the items we purchased have arrived. Many of the items, while still unnecessary will add to the room, but I've no idea how to arrange it. Would be pleased to have your assistance again. Feel free to floo to the address below anytime._

 _Yours, Draco_

Hermione pondered over the sentiment at the bottom of the note. Yes they had spent the last few days exchanging owls, and Draco had shared more information about adoption then she had even thought to ask. Hermione had kept up a running list of more books he needed to purchase. It had only been a few days but she found herself excited at the prospect of seeing him again.

She quickly wrote him back, explaining that she had to work until five, but could stop by after that and that she could bring some food for dinner. Smiling, she attached it to the owl, and set off for work.

 **OoOoOoO**

Hermione had just left her office at the Ministry. Walking towards the fires, she fished the rolled up scroll from her satchel. Reading the address back, she was about to walk forward to line up at the queue when she heard her name being called.

"'Mione!" Hermione instantly knew who was calling her, as Ron was the only one who ignored her annoyance with nicknames. Turning she watched her ginger-haired best friend walking towards her. A stack of folders bound in a leather belt under one arm, his dark purple Auror robes billowing out behind him.

"Ron!" She walked forward, quickly hugging him.

"Hey, I wanted to catch you before you left, Emily wanted to invite you for dinner tomorrow night. Harry and Gin are already coming, but I wanted it to be just us, none of the rest of my family." He gave her a knowing smile, one she understand and appreciated. Being the last single one was overwhelming in such a large group. The Weasley's still treated her like a member of the family, but Mrs. Weasley was constantly trying to push her to date. She and Ron had given it six months after the Battle before they both realized it was a lost cause. Everything at Hogwarts over the years and Harry, then the war had brought them close, but once all the dust settled they really didn't have much in common on a personal level. She hated Quidditch and loved books. Ron was the opposite, and neither of them should have to change to be happy. She loved their friendship. He was like her brother.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! What time?" Hermione inquired, excited to see everyone.

"Anytime after you're off work, Em said dinner would be ready about fifteen past seven," Ron added, his lips in a tight smile. "Well I best be off, Lauren has been teething lately and I try to give Em a break when I get home."

"Oh, ok!"

"You heading home?"

"No actually." The tiles on the floor suddenly fascinated her, as she felt the blush creeping up her face.

"Oh where are you off to?" In the years since becoming an Auror, Ron had become somewhat better at reading people's behavior, and he knew what Hermione looked like when she was trying to keep something to herself. "'Mione?"

Her voice barely a whisper, "Dinner at Draco's." She chanced a glance up at Ron, only to find his eyebrows shoot up and his eyes narrow.

"Did you say 'dinner at Draco's'? As in Draco Malfoy? The largest prat to ever leave Hogwarts," Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione felt her face grow even hotter, "Yes."

"Are you dating him?" Ron demanded.

Hermione suddenly came to her senses, there was no reason she should be ashamed of going to Draco's house. "Actually, Ronald, I'm not. He happens to be adopting a child, and we met at my meeting the other day. He asked for my advice in purchasing things for his daughter's room. They've just been delivered, so I'm going to help him sort it all out." Her voice grew louder the longer she talked.

Ron seemed to deflate before her very eyes. His freckles were suddenly lost in the blush on his own cheeks. "Oh." He paused, shuffling his feet. "So you're not dating him then?"

"No, we're having dinner while we set up Ariana's room," she explained.

"I guess I just don't understand why the wanker would even talk to you," Ron remarked.

"I was just as surprised when he offered to answer all my questions about adoption over lunch. He's not the same as he was in school. Quite different. He had to go through a lot as part of his sentence. He smiles a lot now." Hermione smiled, recalling his joy in talking about Ariana.

Ron's eyes widened, "I had no clue he could smile." He paused, and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Well, Hermione, if anyone is a good judge of character it's you. Let us know how it goes tomorrow evening if you can make it." He chuckled, "Feel free to Hex him if he steps out of line."

Hermione giggled, "Don't worry, I wouldn't hesitate."

"See you tomorrow." Ron leaned in giving her a tight hug, before walking towards the apparition point and disappearing. Hermione read the address from the scroll again and walked into the fireplace, the queue now gone.

The emerald flames swirled around her, as she began spinning, when the fire finally coughed her out, into a moderate sized room. Not an inch of wall could be seen because of the floor to ceiling bookshelves that dominated most of the walls, save for the fireplace and a large window opposite her. In the center of the room were two large armchairs on a plush rug, with a small lamp in between. Sitting in the chair facing her was Draco.

Smiling at the witch, he shut his book, and placed it on the table beside him. He stood up walking towards her. He was enjoying watching her marvel at the library; her eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. Hands in his jean pockets, he waited, letting her take in the room. It wasn't a big room, and it didn't even compare to the library at the Manor, but it worked for him.

Hermione finally stopped studying the room and took notice of Draco standing a foot away. Walking forward she gave him a quick but tight hug, which she was surprised he returned. His hand against the small of her back left her with butterflies in her stomach, and his delectable scent was doing things to her, she couldn't even explain. Pulling away she looked into his grey eyes that flashed with something she couldn't read.

Moving them onto the topic at hand, "So I thought it would be fun to have some Chinese while we work on her room. Does that sound like a plan," Hermione asked.

"Sounds great, but where are you going to get Chinese from?" Draco quirked an eyebrow up.

"Well, if you allow me to apparate, I can be back in 10 minutes with some delicious General Tsu's chicken and fried rice!" She beamed at him.

"I thought you were the brightest Witch of our age?" He smirked at her. "I'm secret-keeper and gave you the address, feel free to come and go as you please." He winked at her, adoring the redness that filled her cheeks.

"Oh." Hermione was lost for words, she hadn't thought that much about Draco providing his address, but as he was still an ex-Death Eater, he probably had a few enemies. "Ok, well I'll be back." She turned on the spot and disappeared.

Draco stood where he was, inhaling her sweet floral scent, it mingled with the smell of the books perfectly, making him think of springtime, outside at the Manor's gardens with a book. Most people didn't realize he loved books; it was how he escaped his reality a lot. He wasn't second in his class for nothing. Hermione had just always overshadowed him, and rightly so, she was bloody brilliant.

He couldn't begin to explain the feelings that were beginning to churn inside of him. The last few days had him smiling more then he could ever remember. Her letters, full of quick wit, a hint of sacrasm, but an incredible amount of joy were like drugs, feeding his system full of happiness, and he needed more. He knew he should be solely focused on bringing Ariana home, and he was, but he also couldn't keep Hermione out of his mind.

Sitting back down in the chair, he picked up the book he was reading. _The Hobbit_ by some Muggle named Tolkien. It had been one of the books Hermione had picked out for Ariana, and he had read very few Muggle books in his life, but this one caught his attention and he couldn't put it down. He had grown to love the Muggles' fascination with magic and wizards. It was entertaining.

Draco was so absorbed in the book that he barely heard the crack that ripped through the air in the library. Hermione stood in the center of the room, two large grocery bags in her hands, Chinese writing on the front. "Hungry?" She inquired, finally drawing the attention of the blonde wizard.

"Starving." Draco placed his book back and lead Hermione through the library, and into the hallway, lined with paintings of landscapes around England and Scotland. He turned to his left and walked into a large, bright kitchen. It was large by British standards, and featured a full-sized Muggle refrigerator and stove. He walked over the icebox, "What can I get you to drink?"

Hermione sat the bags down onto the counter, "A butterbeer if you have it." Unloading the bag, she sniffed the air, greedy, her stomach growling. "Have you ever had Chinese?"

"A few times, but I prefer Italian." He smirked, handing her a butterbeer. Draco grabbed plates from the cabinet and joined her at the breakfast bar.

"This is the best Chinese around. I'm going to rock your world."

"Oh Miss Granger, I have no doubt." He winked before digging in.

 **OoOoOoO**

An hour later, Hermione and Draco were both in a state of non-movement from how much they had eaten. Draco groaned, "Damn woman, don't you know a spell for this?"

Hermione giggled, but instantly regretted it, and her giggle turned to a groan. "That was so good, but I think I need a few minutes before we do any heavy lifting."

"Heavy lifting?" Draco stared at her, "You do remember that little thing called magic, right? Why in the bloody hell would you move anything yourself?"

She sighed, but looked him in the eyes, "Because some things are better done without magic, and putting together your daughter's room is one of them." She smiled at him, and watched as her words sunk in.

"You're absolutely right." Pausing he downed his butterbeer, "Why don't I give you a tour of the house before we go to her room?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile, she had only seen two rooms unless you counted the hallway, which she didn't. "Lead the way."

Draco took her out of the kitchen and into the great room, which had more bookshelves but was dominated by two story windows, hung with light green curtains. The couches looked incredibly comfortable, and modern. He then showed her a guest bedroom, which had dark woods and grey bedding, but also had a modern look. There was a bathroom off the hallway near the bedrooms and as they walked by a staircase on the right, he whispered, "That leads to Ariana's room." He continued down the hall and at the very end opened the door to the left.

Hermione walked into the largest bedroom she had ever seen, except she couldn't consider it a bedroom, more like a wing of the home. Ahead of her was a large canopy bed, with grey bedding, and lighter grey hangings. At the end of the bed was a beautiful chest, which was upholstered on top with a rich grey satin. As she turned to her right, she saw a small sitting area and a small desk, which faced towards the large windows that had a beautiful view of the gardens outside. The setting sun highlighted all. It defied her expectations; where she had expected dark and lots of green, she was met with light, airy and bright. The décor was a complete contradiction to the young man she knew in school, but an appropriate description of the man she was coming to know.

"It's beautiful," Hermione replied breathless. For the last hour, she and Draco had acted like friends, but there had been more there, a light flirting and a feeling of hope for something more.

Draco marveled at the witch before him, the setting sun causing a yellow aura to form around her, and she had never looked more beautiful. Her ministry robes had been forgotten in the kitchen and underneath she wore a tight black muggle skirt and a white top, her hair in a loose bun on top of her head, some stray curls having escaped.

Draco's thoughts were pushed to the side when she remarked, "If this is what your room looks like, what does Ariana's look like?"

Draco chuckled, "Actually it looks a mess, but her room does have the best view." He shrugged, seemingly unapologetic for his spoiling of his daughter.

Draco held his arm out indicating for her to lead, and Hermione started for the hallway. She headed for the stairs, mindful of Draco's eyes on her bum, but all thoughts of Draco left her mind when she caught sight of his daughter's room.

It was as though every dream she had as a little girl had come true in this one room. It was a large room with cream-colored walls, and beautiful plush carpet. On one end of the room was a big open wall, but on the opposite end of the room, the entire wall was one large bay window, complete with raised seating. The room was a blank canvas, with all her furniture still wrapped tightly and boxes of her things all in one corner.

"Draco, she's going to love this room. Any little girl would. It's incredible." She paused, walking towards the windows that had an even greater view of the gardens surrounding the little cottage. "I dreamt of having one of these windows growing up. Oh she'll love it." Hermione smiled gleefully.

Her excitement was contagious, and Draco could only hope that Ariana would love it as much as Hermione did.

For the next few hours they set about building the furniture, Hermione surprised by how Draco threw himself into the manual labor. She filled the bookshelves with books and odd knick-knacks that made her smile. As each book left her hands, she poured a wish over it, each different but all hoping for a happy Ariana, who could see the love Draco already had for her.

When they were finished, the sun was set, but Hermione had thrown light throughout the room. They sat on the floor against a wall, smiling. Draco had watched Hermione give this room her all, she had had a similar look on her face as when she took tests, but he had never seen her smile falter. He hadn't known how satisfying it would be to build all of the furniture with his bare hands, but he had relished in it, knowing that each piece was made with an incredible amount of love and sweat.

They both were so lost in thought that they didn't hear the crack of apparition from downstairs, and almost didn't hear the movement up the staircase. Both wands drawn, they rushed to their feet, standing side by side. Draco's wand lowered when he caught sight of his mother, who was walking slowly up the stairs, her age showing.

"Oh!" Narcissa exclaimed, catching sight of Hermione. "Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company." Narcissa had reached the top of the stairs, curiosity called her to move further into the room.

"Mother, you've met Hermione Granger, but that was under much less pleasant circumstances. Hermione, I would like to introduce you to my mother, Narcissa." Draco's smile was tight, as he watched Narcissa walk forward, hand extended. Hermione paused, glancing first at Draco who smiled, before she shook hands with Narcissa.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione's voice quaked, she was suddenly so unsure of herself.

"Please, dear, call me Narcissa." The older witch smiled at the younger, trying to make her feel more comfortable. "Well Draco, I see you decorated without me, the room looks wonderful."

"Sorry Mother, you had said you would be busy planning the Orphan's Charity Ball in three weeks and I didn't want to bother you. Hermione helped me buy most of this, so it only seemed fair she get to see it." Draco beamed at the younger witch, who seemed lost for words, something that amused him greatly.

Hermione finally seemed to find her words, "I should be going," she muttered.

"You don't have to leave," Draco explained, not wanting her to leave.

"No I should go, I have some reading to do before work tomorrow." Hermione walked towards the stairs, Draco following behind her, leaving his mother in the middle of the room.

Hermione turned to look at him, her brown eyes showing confusion. Her hand rested on the handrail, where Draco laid his on top, trying to get her to stay. "Hermione." His voice soft and pleading, as her eyes widened at his touch, before she pulled away, racing down the stairs, and into the kitchen to grab her robes and bag before she Apparated away.

Draco's eyes closed, knowing his mother was watching him, as he tried to gather his thoughts. He didn't know what he felt for Hermione Granger, but he did know he wasn't ready to let her leave his life, not until he understood what he felt. It was the most inconvenient timing, but he had lived with enough regret in his life, and he had vowed to never have regrets again.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello beautiful readers, the first and very important note, is that Ariana's age has changed to FIVE (5), not nine as it was previously written. The more I played this beautiful story out in my head, the more I realized I had written her too old, and that in my head she's more like a five year old.**

 **Also thank you for your brilliant reviews, this story is so close to my heart because of the adoption angle, and I hope you enjoy the fluff.**

 **Big thanks to gidgetmalfoy for her wonderful beta-ing as always.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Draco eyed the scroll in his hand nervously, his own name written in Hermione's neat hand. He hadn't expected a reply so fast from his own letter to her. It was early morning and Hermione's owl had found him in his bedroom sitting area, with a cup of tea, still reading _The Hobbit_.

After Hermione had left in a whirlwind, her bushy hair the last view of her, his mother had seen the look in his eyes, and understood his feelings. She had hugged him tightly, telling him to follow his heart, and that she loved him more than her own life, something she had been repeating since he was a child.

He had fretted over what to say to Hermione, but in the end he knew honesty was the best policy. Finally last night, three days after Hermione had left, he had written his letter to her.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I know it has been a few days since we have seen each other, and I wanted to thank you for helping me with Ariana's room. The design you picked out is beyond what I could have imagined. I very much appreciate your help with not only designing, but also helping to put it all together. I would like to invite you over when Ariana gets home; so that you may see her reaction the first time she sees the room._

 _I also wanted to apologize for my mother showing up when she did. I can't imagine how you were feeling. Before she showed up, I wanted to talk with you, but perhaps this would be a better forum. My upbringing has been riddled with strict guidelines; guidelines that I have learned have been harmful. Throughout my re-education, I have been struggling with my feelings for you. Feelings that I have been trying to deny since our 4th year at Hogwarts. If you permit, it would be a pleasure to be able to get to know you better, if only to be friends. I do understand if my past actions have shut that door, and I can only show you how much I've changed and learned through my actions. I look forward to hearing back from you on your own terms._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco_

The words had poured out of him, cathartically, and he had rid himself of the secret he had held since 4th year, that he found her brilliant and wonderful and wanted something more with her. He would settle on friendship if that were all he could have, but he would fight for more of her.

Now, holding her response in his hand, he wasn't sure what would happen next, or where this would lead him.

Breaking the wax seal, he unrolled the tight scroll, and found her beautiful handwriting filling a half-foot scroll of parchment.

 _Draco,_

 _First, let me start by saying that I'm sorry I left in such a rush last Thursday, I wasn't much of a Gryffindor. It was incredibly rude of me, and I will apologize to your mother when I see her again._

 _I don't want to intrude on your time with Ariana, especially on your first night with her, but I would love to meet her._

 _I'm sincerely touched by the last paragraph of your letter, I had no idea that you felt that way about me, and because of your honesty with me, I need to be honest with you. I too have had feelings for you since we were young. I would like to be friends, and see where it develops if that's ok._

 _Yours, Hermione_

Draco let out the breath he had been holding since the beginning of her last paragraph, and his heart was pounding in his chest. He reread her letter, a smile lighting up his face when he read " _I too have had feelings for you since we were young."_

Standing up, he rushed to his desk and grabbed a roll of parchment and a quill.

He rolled up the scroll, and headed down towards the kitchen. Off of his kitchen was a small storage room, and the room where he housed his dark grey eagle owl, Tiberius. Petting him, he attached the scroll and opened the window.

Draco headed back upstairs to get ready for his last day of work before he took a month off, to spend it with Ariana. He had a lot of meetings, but he knew the words from her letter would be on his mind all day.

 **OoOoOoO**

An hour away, Hermione was moving about her small cottage, tidying up, and getting ready for work.

She had spent most of the weekend holed up in her home, going over the questions Draco had answered, writing more questions down and reading some books on adoption that he had recommended.

Friday evening at Ron and Emily's had been a wonderful distraction to her cowardly act the evening before. She had arrived at their home, right after work, and after 5 minutes of talking with Emily and holding her darling niece, Harry and Ginny had shown up with James and Albus in tow, filling the house with children's laughter and a few bouts of crying from Lauren.

After dinner they had all piled into the sitting room, to watch the kids play, when Ron made the announcement that he and Emily were expecting again. Hermione had rushed to her feet and hugged Emily and Ron, while Harry shook his best mate's hand and congratulated him.

She was thankful that in all the excitement Ron had forgotten about her evening with Draco, and she wasn't forced to spill the details.

She still didn't understand why she had frozen and run like she did. Seeing Narcissa had caught her off guard, but more then that was the kindness and smiles she had received. It was a much different Narcissa then she seen at the Manor all those years ago. She knew Narcissa had been in the room when Bellatrix tortured her. Though she understood why the older witch had done nothing to stop her sister, it was still hard to be presented with her again.

Last night she had received Draco's letter, and had to read through it four times before she believed the words etched into the parchment. He had liked her since 4th year, she had let out a growl when she read that, it seemed her 4th year was when everyone had finally noticed that she was a _girl._

Hermione had sat up for hours during the night, trying to figure out her feelings towards her old classmate, while she had harbored a secret attraction to him for years, she had never expected it to be returned.

Unable to sleep, she had finally written him back. His honesty had shocked her, and remembering all the moments and the bubbles of excitement over the last few days, she knew she needed to be honest with him. What did she have to lose? She was already single and alone.

Hermione headed for the shower, taking extra time under the hot water. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it tight around her body, and rushed from the bathroom, the cool tile acting like an electrical shock to her system. She threw herself onto her bed, and rested for a few moments, trying to acclimate to the cooler temperatures of her room.

Lost in daydreams of running her fingers through pale blonde hair, and holding hands, she jumped when she heard a light tapping on her window. The same dark grey owl from last night was hovering just outside her bedroom window. Pulling her towel tight around her body, she opened the window and watched as the ever-graceful owl landed on her nightstand. She grabbed an owl treat from her purse, and made a fair trade with the beautiful owl. It finished it's treat and left as quickly as it had appeared.

She couldn't help but smile as she opened the small scroll.

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _Thank you for your quick reply; I'm not sure how much work I would have achieved today, without it._

 _Your courage has been shown to the world time and time again, and while it may not have been your bravest moment, you have nothing to apologize for. My mother was not offended, and was very upset at having caused you discomfort._

 _It would please me greatly to have you join us for lunch at noon tomorrow. I pick up Ariana from the agency at 10 o'clock, with my mother. If you would rather her not be here, please let me know at once._

 _You have given me hope for the future, but I assure you we will move slowly and I would be forever grateful for your friendship._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco_

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest, as she read the last sentence of the letter over again. He would respect her wishes and be friends, but she knew they both wanted more. She smiled, before heading down the hall to send a quick reply.

Hermione finished getting dressed and headed off to work, a skip in her step, and a smile plastered on her face.

 **OoOoOoO**

Draco had spent much of his morning and afternoon meeting with the heads of his departments and setting everything up for his month long vacation with Ariana. After his re-education, Draco had jumped into one of the family businesses that had always fascinated him. Malfoy Apothecary & Herbs had been a small business, with very few customers, but as Potions and in some ways Herbology were his passions he set his sights on expanding. With his mother's approval, he sold off the other businesses, all for a large sum, and worked to grow. He expanded the supply department, using some of the Manor's lands to set up huge greenhouses. He created a research and development department, where he was trying to develop new potions and antidotes. The best thing to come out of R&D had been a more cost-effective Wolfsbane potion, and he was currently in talks with the Ministry to offer it as a service to low-income werewolves. He prided himself on being the boss who got his hands dirty in the mud and dirt during Mandrake harvesting, cut the leaves of a devil's snare, or drained the boils of a Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

He had many fond memories of the gardens at the Manor and watching the house-elves harvest potion ingredients and fruit and vegetables. His mother even had a small section of flowering peonies, hydrangeas and rose bushes, so he supposed the green thumb ran in the family.

Taking a month off would be hard, but he had set up his vice-president, Callum Mitchell, with everything he needed, and they would exchange owls as needed and have a floo meeting once a week.

Gathering up his briefcase, he said goodbye to his secretary, and headed for the lobby, the only point of apparition in the building. Turning on the spot, he found himself in a busy Diagon Alley. He walked down the way a bit, spotting his destination, a small flower shop. He checked his watch to make sure it wasn't too late, and found it was half past two. He had plenty of time. After the florist created a beautiful bouquet, he walked back to the alley and again turned on the spot.

The hallways of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures were unlike other Ministry hallways, posters of Magical Creatures plastered the walls, though most showed age and some had been ripped with scratch marks down them. If Draco peered into the offices off the hallway he would see any number of creatures he had learned about at Hogwarts. He turned right at the first hallway, as the guard in the atrium had told him. Walking down three doors he knocked lightly on the closed door.

He heard a light "come in" and opening the door, was greeted with a Hermione Granger, once again in Muggle Clothing that caused a stir in his abdomen. She hadn't looked up from her work yet, so he waited. He noticed his scrolls lying flat, from repeated reading, on her desk, off to the side. He smiled, beaming at the thought that she had been thinking of him.

After about 10 seconds, she glanced up, and then her eyes grew wide.

"Draco!" She squeaked, rushing to her feet, her cheeks flooding with pink. "Hi, ummm what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would drop these off with you," he said producing the bouquet of lilacs, hydrangeas, and peonies from behind his back. He watched as her eyes lit up and her hand reached for the beautiful creation of soft pinks and purples.

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed. "They're beautiful." She smiled, and he felt himself melt, and resolved to make her smile like that more.

"Yes they are, but they pale in comparison." Draco smirked. "I wanted to drop by and make sure you're comfortable with my mother being there tomorrow." He sat down in the chair in front of her desk, putting his briefcase on the floor.

Hermione walked around to the front of her desk, towards a bookcase against the wall, and grabbed a vase. With her wand in her right hand, the vase suddenly filled with crystal clear water, and the flowers arranged themselves in a beautiful display. She sat the vase carefully down on her desk, and sat in the chair next to his.

"Yes, I would like to apologize but mostly I wouldn't dream of taking the first day away from you and your mother, I'm just honored to be invited," she added, taking her feet under her, causing Draco to notice that she had kicked off her shoes and her feet were bare, something that caused curious thoughts to dance around in his mind.

"If you're sure," he murmured carefully.

"I am." She smiled, "Thank you for being so considerate of me." She paused, looking away from him. "Again I'm sorry, I rushed away like that. It had been such a wonderful evening."

"Hermione." He spoke softly, but demanding. "Please look at me Hermione." He waited for her soft brown eyes to meet his grey. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my mother showed up unexpectedly, which she does quite often, though I don't ever have anyone over. I'm sorry that she made you even momentarily uncomfortable, she feels bad." He leaned forward and grasped her hand, "Hermione, I want you to feel comfortable, and you need to tell me when you're not. Can you do that?"

Hermione stared into his eyes, her breath catching when he grasped her hand and she felt the now familiar jolt of magical energy. She looked down at their clasped hands, their skin tones so close, she almost couldn't tell which fingers were his and her own. Looking back into his stormy grey eyes, "I feel comfortable with you, I don't know why, but I do."

Draco squeezed her hand, "Please tell me if you're ever uncomfortable."

"I will," came her quick reply.

"Well, I won't stay long, I'm sure you have work to get back to." Draco stood up, "And I have some last minute things to do before tomorrow."

"Are you excited?" Hermione smiled, standing as well.

"Excited?" He chuckled, "Nervous, excited, anxious, a cluster of emotions. My day seems to fly by and then inch to a crawl."

Hermione smiled, their hands still laced together, when she felt her arm tugged and found herself pressed up against his body in a tight hug. She drank in his scent, a heady mixture of wood, plants and books; it was disarming how alluring the combination was. Before she had a chance to hug him back, he had stepped back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione." He smiled before walking out of her office.

Hermione shakily shut the door, before standing and staring at the beautiful flowers. It had been years since she had felt desired, and thought about, and truth be told she hadn't realized how lonely she was. Her world had become this office and the brief escapes of work that she spent with Harry and Ron and their families.

Her fingers grazed the soft petals of a beautiful peony, and the tears slid down her cheeks, the loneliness overwhelming. She wrapped one arm around her chest, attempting to hold herself together, when she heard her office door open again. She turned, tear streaked to see the concerned face of Draco Malfoy once again.

Draco took two seconds to see the tear tracks marking her beautiful face, before he pulled her tightly into his arms again. "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into his arms as he sat down in the chair. He pushed his magic towards the door, shutting and locking it.

He felt her body melt against his, and her body begin to shake with silent sobs. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and pulled her closer, remembering in his youth when just his presence was all his mother needed when she was upset. He would find his mother out in the gardens, watering her flowers with her tears, at his father's cruel treatment or her longing for her sisters. Each time, he would hug her, even as a little boy and just wait, for the tears to dry.

His hand rubbed small circles into her back, as incoherent words broke the sobs.

"Shhhhh, it's ok. I'm here," he whispered softly. "Everything is ok."

"S'not," she cried. "It's….not….ok." She sobbed loudly. Draco added a muffalito to the door, hoping her cries wouldn't be heard by her coworkers. She clearly didn't need the embarrassment.

"What's not ok?" Draco asked, still rubbing her back.

Hermione continued crying for a full minute before she began sniffing, trying to pull herself together, but not moving from the safe confines of Draco's arms.

"I'm so bloody...lonely." She sniffed. "It's was so thoughtful of you to bring them, and I….it just made me realize….I just don't want to be alone anymore." She cried, fresh tears falling as she spoke the words aloud.

Draco stayed quiet, his heart breaking for her pain, for his own pain. He had been at his own breaking point of loneliness nine months ago.

"I understand love. I know what it's like to feel lonely, but you don't have to be alone anymore. Soon the agency will make a match and you'll have a beautiful child to love. You also have me, and I'm not going anywhere. As well as Potter and Weasley."

She stayed quiet, feeling silly for breaking down, and guilty for the smile that lit up her face at his words. Hermione suddenly realized that she was still nestled into his arms, her face pressed against his chest, and her mascara staining his crisp white shirt.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, leaning away from him, as his eyes widened. "Oh, sorry, I mean I stained your shirt." She wanted to cry at how pathetic he must think she is.

He chuckled, before wrapping his arms back around her, "I don't give a shit about the shirt." He smiled, feeling her nestle back against his chest.

They sat there for a few more minutes, the last of Hermione's sobs finally quieting. His fingers had begun to play with the loose curls that hung low on her back.

Hermione gathered herself together, mentally chastising herself for being so emotional. She pulled away from Draco's chest and starred into the grey eyes that were watching her closely.

Draco lifted his hand and wiped the tears that dotted her cheeks, smiling softly at her as a hiccup shook her body.

"Thank y-" Hermione began, before she was silenced as his lips pressed against hers. The kiss was soft, and she had barely tasted him before he had pulled his lips away, and kissed her cheek, than her nose, and placed one final kiss on her forehead.

"You don't have to thank me. I didn't do anything but comfort a friend." Draco's smile widened as he pushed her hair behind her ear, as her eyes searched his.

Hermione's body was frozen; the kiss had been so intimate, soft and comforting. She had never been kissed like that. Her few kisses with Ron, had been snogging, something that made her extremely uncomfortable. This was something significant and special. She blinked a few times trying to focus her thoughts.

Summoning her Gryffindor courage, she leaned forward softly pressing her lips to his. Though she had initiated the kiss, Draco took the control. His hand moved from her back to her hair, pulling her into him. He pushed harder against her lips, and his tongue darted at, and made a soft sweep across her lips.

Again the kiss was over too soon, and she wanted more of a taste.

"I'm afraid that if you keep doing that you'll never get back to work." Draco chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers. Hermione noticed his cheeks were flushed and he was panting slightly, and pride overtook her knowing she had caused that reaction in him.

"Maybe I don't want to get back to work, and I want to keep doing whatever it is that we are doing," Hermione muttered, lowering her eyes.

Draco laughed, before pulling her chin up with his finger, forcing her to look at him. "Miss Granger, we have plenty of time to figure this out, but you just finished crying and you're emotional, I don't want to do anything with you that you would regret later." Draco let go of her chin, but continued, "When we finally get together, I will make sure it is without one ounce of regret and that you leave happier than when you came. No pun intended."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat; never had someone used words that affected her so much. She suddenly felt a heat growing and a flush overtaking her body. She was at a loss for words but instead just remained quiet, searching his now dark grey eyes.

Draco licked his lips, watching as the slight pink that had covered her cheeks, now turned bright red and made it's way down to her chest. He made a mental note to himself, that words affected her greatly.

"While I would love to stay, I do have some last minute things to pick up before tomorrow."

Hermione rushed to her feet, "Oh, yes, of course."

Draco stood up and grabbing his wand, cleaned his shirt and adjusted his pants, with a quick charm to hide the evidence of his reaction to her.

"I pick her up at 10 o'clock and you said you can be there at 12?"

"Yes. I have a gift for her, a sort of welcome home gift." Hermione smiled, going behind her desk to put some distance between them.

"Well until tomorrow _Hermione."_ He murmured adding emphasis to her name that caused a swooping in her stomach. Her name had never sounded better, than when it fell from his lips.

 **OoOoOoO**

Draco was pacing in front of the fireplace in the library waiting for his mother to arrive. It was already a quarter til 10 and his mother should have been here already. He had everything ready, the last touches to her room, and the gifts waiting them in the family room were all ready.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, a clothing choice he had picked up during re-education and one that he quite loved. As he paced, his robes billowed behind him, reminding him of his favorite Professor.

The fire suddenly turned green and his mother stepped out, her soft pink robes trailing behind her.

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed, a slight whine to his voice.

"Draco, I'm fine. We are _not_ late." She walked forward and dropped a small gift bag on the table before turning and hugging her son tightly.

"No, we're not yet, but we will be soon." Draco replied nervously. He didn't understand the nerves. He had spent a lot of time with Ariana over the last few months, he wasn't worried about taking her, he was worried he would screw it all up.

Narcissa pulled away, holding her son at arms length. "If I have not told you yet, I am incredibly proud of you. You have become a great man, one with good morals, a big heart, and free from the faults of your father. You are going to make an amazing father to Ariana, she already loves you." Narcissa smiled.

Draco stopped fretting for a moment, a swell of pride filling his stomach and dissolving the nerves. "Thank you mum, I love you."

"I love you, too, more than my own life."

Draco gave his mother another hug before walking towards the fireplace. He walked into the swirling flames, calling out "Phoenix Adoption Agency." As soon as he felt himself slowing down, he walked out into the small sitting area of the Adoption Agency. He had no sooner started dusting off his robes when he heard a yell, "PAPA!" He felt tight arms around his middle and looked down into the fierce blue eyes of his daughter.

Gathering her in his arms, she hooked her legs around him and he stepped away from the fireplace so his mother could come through.

"I've been waiting forever, papa! What took you so long?" Ariana's voice was rising in annoyance.

"You can blame your nan for that one." Draco smirked as his mother walked over.

"Oh Pish Posh, Draco." Narcissa smiled, reaching for her granddaughter. "Come here my darling girl." Narcissa opened her arms wide, and Ariana moved into them, embracing her nan tightly. "What a beautiful frock you have on today." Narcissa said walking towards a chair, Ariana's voice trailing off talking of flowers.

"Mr. Malfoy, sorry, she's been inconsolable waiting on you," Mrs. MacMillian said walking forward.

"No worries, better than if she took off for the hills when she saw me." He laughed.

"I don't think she would ever do that, she loves you so." Mrs. MacMillian smiled. "We just have a few bits of paper to sign and then she's all yours."

"Let's do it."

 **OoOoOoO**

Two hours later Draco and Narcissa sat on the couch in the family room watching as Ariana played with her new kitten.

"You should have asked me first." Draco muttered, though he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"You would have just said no, and look how happy she is. Her first familiar, it's an important gift to a young witch." Narcissa smiled. "Just make sure she names it something good. No Fluffy or Mittens or Princess, that familiar needs a name with meaning."

"Yes, mother." Draco nodded.

He couldn't keep his eyes off his daughter, or a smile off of his face. Her delight was infectious. She was still in the pink flowery dress that she'd worn this morning, but she had asked for her hair to be put up. The beautiful chestnut curls now tied together in a beautiful ribbon his mother had conjured to perfectly match her dress.

"You never did tell me, is Miss Granger joining us today?" Narcissa asked, watching her son closely, noticing the way his already wide smile was made bigger by the mention of her.

"Yes, she should be here anytime."

"I'll go make some sandwiches." Narcissa stood up, "Ariana would you like to help Nan make some lunch?"

Ariana looked up from her all white kitten, "Yes! Can I bring her with me?" she asked scooping up her cat.

"Of course, darling." Narcissa held an arm out beckoning Ariana to her.

"Oh pretty kitty you're going to help! But no mustard for you, it's gross!" Ariana's loud voice exclaimed. Draco chuckled to himself; everything that came out of her mouth was an exclamation of something.

Draco stood and walked into the library, determined to wait for the witch who had been featured in his dreams last night. Sitting in the chair by the fireplace, he summoned _The Hobbit_ to him, and opened the book. He had no sooner turned the page when the flames turned green and Hermione stepped out of them.

Standing, he walked up behind her.

"Miss Granger," Draco murmured.

"Shit!" Hermione turned, jumping away from him. She looked him over before raising a hand to her chest. "Gods you scared me!"

Draco laughed, but walked forward gathering her in his arms. He held her close, waiting for her arms to wrap around him.

Hermione could feel her heart rate going down, and she leaned into the hug.

Draco leaned back, his arms still around her, and bending his head, kissed her deeply, his tongue pushing past her soft lips. His hand moved from her shoulder down her back, pulling her deeper. He grabbed her ass and pulled her up and into him more. A small moan escaped her.

When he finally pulled away she was flush again and almost fell forward. He grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, before leaning down and whispering, "There is someone I would like you to meet."

Hermione looked up, her heart racing. He seemed to have this effect on her. "Ok." Hermione smiled. "Lead the way." Her voice giddy with excitement.

Hermione wasn't sure what had her more excited, Draco's kisses and his delicious arms or the beautiful little girl who now called him papa.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I hope you love me. So many of you love this story and were so excited about Hermione and Ariana meeting...so here is a short little chapter, of the scene of them meeting. I hope you love it :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Draco led Hermione down the hallway by the hand, sensing her nervousness, and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. Stopping in the hallway, he looked over at her, to see her biting down on her lower lip, "You okay?"

"Yes!" She squeaked, before swallowing and turning to look at him. "I just really want her to like me." She smiled nervously.

"While there are no guarantees, Ariana loves everything, except broccoli, I'm told. Frequently." He chuckled. "We can wait, but I'm anxious for you to meet her, for you both to get to know each other."

Hermione paused, gathering her nerves, he left her so flustered. He made her feel like jello, with no backbone and no Gryffindor courage, but he also made her feel more alive than ever before. "No, I want to meet her, she's important to you."

Leaning forward and whispering in her ear, "You're important to me too." He pulled back, kissing her softly, but continued down the hallway and toward the kitchen.

When they walked in, Narcissa was at the island and Ariana was sitting on one of the barstools, while the new kitten tested its feet on the floor. Ariana looked up when Draco walked into the room, and sat up straighter when Hermione made her way into the room.

"Ariana, I would like to introduce you to Miss Hermione Granger." Draco said placing his hand on the small of Hermione's back.

Ariana scrambled off her chair, and walked over to Draco, who quickly scooped her up. "Hello Miss Hermione." She held out her hand politely, to which Hermione shook gently.

"Hello Ariana." Hermione smiled at her, marveling at how polite she was, a true Malfoy already. Hermione was mesmerized by her bright blue eyes, that looked illuminated from behind.

"Hello Miss Granger." Narcissa stated, rubbing her hands on an apron and walking forward. Hermione looked away from Ariana.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm so sorry about the -."

"None of that, please. I would like to start fresh and forget it ever happened, we both were caught quite off guard." Narcissa added, smiling.

"Of course. Well, it's a pleasure to see you again." Hermione remarked.

"Mum is lunch ready?" Draco asked, smiling widely at all of the witches in the room.

"Papa!" Ariana put her hands on either side of Draco's head, demanding his full attention. "Nan said you liked turkey best, so I made you two, because Nan says you're always hungry and as the woman of the house, it's my job to make sure you're fed!" Ariana exclaimed.

Everyone laughed as Draco added, "Yes darling, it's your job to make sure I'm fed properly." He smiled, setting her down, and putting his arm back on Hermione waist.

30 minutes later, the group was resting in the great room, having been entertained by Ariana's endless questions about life, the universe, and everything from unicorns to castles, the stars and bugs. Draco had his arm around Hermione's shoulders while Narcissa lectured Ariana on the importance of a strong name for her kitten.

"Nan, what would you think a good name for a kitten is?" Ariana asked.

"Something that means a great deal to you, that will bring you comfort when you need it, and a strong name. She's your first familiar, so you have to pick a good one, and it doesn't have to be today." Narcissa smiled, her eyes alight watching her granddaughter.

When Draco had gone to Narcissa to inform her that he was adopting, he hadn't known what to expect. No Malfoy had ever carried on the line through a child that wasn't his, and a girl had not been born in over 700 years.

To his great surprise, Narcissa was thrilled. Within the month, she and Draco had finalized the plans to turn the Manor into a group home and moved herself closer to Draco's current home. She set her mind to helping the Adoption agency with fundraisers, galas and balls to raise money. It was her most cherished charity right now. She was determined to be the type of grandmother she was never allowed to be as a mother. Doting, comforting and always there, she wouldn't care about appearances or who was watching, she would give her grandchildren everything she had to give them.

Narcissa turned from her granddaughter, who was talking to her kitten, and smiled at the couple before her, "Hermione, Draco tells me you're working in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Yes, I am."

"What projects are you working on right now?" Narcissa smiled, enjoying the way Draco turned to watch Hermione talk.

"Currently some centaur issues in the Northern Scotland, and I was just given a proposal for a government funded wolfsbane programme, that I have to sort out the details with." Hermione added.

Narcissa stared openly at Draco, who looked away from Hermione, to watch Ariana. An awkward silence stretching on. Hermione looked between Draco and Narcissa, and looked back at Draco. "What's wrong?"

Draco turned to face her, a rather guilty look on his face. "Your wolfsbane programme, I personally requested you work on it."

"Why would you have any say in the matter?" Her eyebrows raising.

"My company is who will supply the wolfsbane potion, the programme was already in the works months ago, but when we, I mean when you and I, well I knew you would handle it the best and distribute it correctly."

Hermione sat quitely, surprised at his involvement in her work, but thoroughly shocked that it was his company supplying it, she had assumed it was a grant of some kind.

"But isn't the potion incredibly expensive to create, and dangerous?" She inquired.

"We have found a few shortcuts in production that don't decrease the effectiveness, but make it less expensive. It is still rather expensive, but without access to the potion, werewolves across the country can never fully readjust to society." Draco explained.

Hermione was floored, this was far from the Draco she had known in school. This man before her, had a big heart, and willingly shared it with others. She wanted to cry, at the tenderness of it all, but held it together, and smiled at him.

"Ariana, I almost forgot I have a present for you." Hermione exclaims.

The little girl ceased conversation with her kitten immediately and ran over to sit on Draco's lap. Hermione reached for her bag, and carefully extracted the gift bag from inside.

Narcissa watched, as a much bigger bag came out of a small purple bag, "What charm is that?"

Hermione looked up, "Oh, it's an undetectable extension charm. I've been using it for years, I almost forget about it." Turning back to the little girl she handed her the yellow gift bag. As Ariana ripped it open, Hermione continued, "Your papa said how much you love princesses."

Ariana squealed when she saw an assortment of princess items: a Belle doll and two books, Beauty and the Beast and the Little Mermaid to match her Cinderella book. Leaping forward she wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and squeezed.

"Thank you so much Miss Hermione!"

Hermione hugged her tightly, unaware of the joy Draco was experiencing next to her.

Ariana finally let go and went back to her kitten to show her the doll and opening the books to show her kitten.

"I need to get back to work." Hermione smiled, standing up.

"It was wonderful to see you Hermione, maybe we can get lunch sometime." Narcissa added.

"I'll walk you to the fire." Draco said standing up.

Once they reached the library, Draco quietly shut the door, and pulled Hermione back towards him, and up against the shelves. Leaning forward he kissed her firmly on the lips. His tongue outlining her lips, as his hand went to her chest, and softly rubbed her breast through her clothes, eliciting a moan from Hermione. He took full advantage and deepened the kiss, making Hermione breathless. His legs on either side of hers and his other arm in her hair, pulling her head towards him as his body pushed her back into the shelves.

After a few minutes, Draco pulled away from Hermione. Their cheeks rosy and Hermione's hair messed up.

"Please join us for dinner this evening." He begged.

"Ok." She murmured, unable to say anything else.

Walking forward she was almost to the fire when Draco grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him, "Hermione, you make me very happy."

Hermione beamed, and kissed him softly on the lips before disappearing into the flames.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Beautiful readers, it's been too long. Sorry. Life is a fickle crazy bitch XD**

 **So much betalove to gidgetmalfoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It had been a week since Draco had brought Ariana home. They had settled into a comfortable routine, and the first night had been the only hiccup. She had gone to bed after a bath at around 9 o'clock, and just as he was heading to bed at half past eleven he heard her crying. He rushed up the stairs to find her hiding under her covers.

"Ariana, sweetheart what's wrong?" he said sitting on the edge of her bed.

She peeked her head out from under the covers, and her blue eyes found his. "I was scared. I woke up and forgot where I was and it was so dark."

Draco pulled her from the bed and held her tightly against him. "Darling, I'm sorry, it is rather dark. Let's add some light." Draco pushed his magic towards the lamp and turned it on.

Looking down he saw tears yet to be shed and kissed her head, rocking her back and forth. After a few minutes he felt her relax into him.

"Are you ready to go back to sleep?" he asked quietly.

Ariana's hands tightened around his shirt, "No! I don't want to be alone." Fresh tears began marking her cheeks.

"Ok, darling, want to come to bed with me?"

Sniffling, she shook her head.

Every night since that night he would put her to bed. She would insist that he read a princess book to her. He had finally learned the name of the princesses having read the books countless times.

At some point in the night, Draco would feel Ariana climb into bed with him and snuggle up to him, so he would pull her tight and kiss the top of her head before falling back to sleep.

His mother was over almost daily, baking treats with Ariana, or taking her shopping for clothes. To say Ariana was being spoiled would be an understatement, he had joked with his mother that the Malfoy vaults would soon be empty if they didn't watch out.

Hermione had joined them for dinner almost every evening since. It was these beautiful nights filled with laughter, tickling, and playing elaborate games only a five year old could dream up.

Draco was currently helping Ariana brush out her kitten, which she had finally named Aster, when he heard the whoosh of the fire from the other room. He looked up to see Hermione walking out of the library, already beginning to take off her ministry robes as she walked over.

"Hermione!" Ariana squealed, as she stood up and ran over to the older witch. "Aster is getting brushed, she's so soft, come feel!"

Hermione picked her up, and adjusted the little girl on her hip, and sat down across from Draco as he continued to hold onto the squirming kitten. "I'm sure she's soft, but she doesn't seem very happy about it," Hermione chuckled. "Your papa seems to have his hands full."

"Papa can handle it, he's much bigger."

"That he is, love. What have you been doing today?" Hermione asked, as she adjusted her onto her lap.

"Nan and I went clothes shopping and papa had a call with his friend," the little girl explained. "Papa was supposed to eat lunch, but his sandwich is still in there, I saw it."

Draco looked annoyed, "It wasn't a friend, it was Callum for our weekly business call." He finally let go of the squirming kitten that promptly ran away, and began licking itself.

Hermione smiled at him, while he lowered his sleeves and buttoned them again. "What should we have for dinner tonight?" she asked the five year old, who had shown curiosity at ethnic foods.

"Pizza!" the five year old squealed.

"Did you want to get Chinese again tonight or tapas? You loved the tapas," Hermione encouraged, running her fingers through Ariana's curly hair.

"No! I want pizza! Nan took me for spaghetti today and I wanted pizza!" Ariana whined.

"Ok, darling, we can order pizza. Do you want to wait here with papa while I go grab some?" Hermione asked.

"No, I want to go with you."

"Draco should we both just take her out? I know a wonderful place near the Ministry that she would like." Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes, we can. Let me change first." Draco stood, before reaching for Ariana. "You must get changed into warmer clothes."

Fifteen minutes later, the three were walking down a busy London street, having floo'd into the ministry and left from the visitors' entrance. Ariana asked questions the whole way.

"Why don't we wear robes around the muggles?" "What if it's cold?" "Why don't wizards make pizza?"

Draco and Hermione took turns answering her many questions as she held their hands and walked between them.

Finally arriving at Roselli's Pizza, they ordered and sat down in a small booth towards the back, pleased that very few people were around. Draco whispered to Ariana to remember not to discuss too much around muggles.

"How was work today?" Draco asked Hermione as she settled into the booth.

"Dull, at the moment I'm still finishing up writing on the Wolfsbane Programme, and trying to find the right way to distribute and how to do so without a registry, which most of my colleagues are pushing for." She sighed, "If it's not open hostility for muggleborns, its wolves and other creatures."

Draco looked towards Ariana who was coloring. "I know it's difficult, but if anyone can find a way, it'll be you."

"Yes but a registry will take us back years, and even though they say, it could be changed eventually, I need to find a way to distribute without adding to a list." Hermione's voice was heavy with stress.

They were silent a moment and both of them watched as Ariana colored in an ocean picture. "What's a registry?" Her voice just a little higher than a whisper.

Hermione looked at Draco, who waited, wanting to give a good explanation, "Well, a registry is a list of people or things, that you keep track of." Hermione nodded.

"But if it's a list why would my mommy be on it?" Ariana asked, looking up from her paper.

"Well-um," Draco began, but stopped unsure of how to explain it.

"A few years ago, before you were born, a bad guy, tried to make a list of all the muggleborns so he could keep track of them," Hermione explained.

"Oh, that's not very nice," Ariana replied, before picking up the blue crayon and continuing to color.

Draco and Hermione both, watched her as she colored than looked up at one another and shrugged.

Draco cleared his throat, "Did you hear my mother is throwing a charity ball for the agency this Saturday?"

"Yes. Susan gave me an invitation."

Draco rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants before asking, "Well, would you like to go together? Ariana will be at Aunt Andy's house with Teddy for the night."

Hermione smiled, nodding, "Of course."

"Let me know what color your dress will be so I can coordinate. May I pick you up at five o'clock for dinner beforehand?"

"That would be great."

 **OoOoOoO**

It was Saturday after and Hermione found herself at her favorite nail place, getting a pedicure and manicure with Ginny, Luna, and a very emotional Emily.

"Gin, you still able to come over and help with my hair?" Hermione asked, leaning back against the massaging chair while the attendant started painting her toenails.

They had already finished getting their nails done, Hermione opting for her typical pink for her toes and nude for her fingers policy, while Ginny had picked a dark green for her feet, because she said it was festive. Luna chose a beautiful blue for her hands and feet, that she swore would keep away Wrackspurts, and Emily went with a beautiful red, because she couldn't make a decision.

"Yeah, but I have to be back by six. Mum and Dad are having everyone over for dinner. Luna you and Neville are invited." Ginny added looking at the blonde witch, who was reading a muggle newspaper, back to front.

"Draco is picking me up at five," Hermione remarked, not looking up from her tabloid.

"Ok. We'll be there," Luna said in her dreamy voice, turning back to the paper.

"Em, will Ron be there or is he working again?" Ginny asked.

"Working, so probably late, but I floo'd him before I left reminding him about the dinner." She sighed, "He'll show up anyways because if there isn't food at home, he'll go to your mom's." She chuckled.

"So are you nervous 'Mione?" Ginny prodded. She'd been asking a myriad of questions since Hermione had told her about her _"date"_ with Draco.

"No, not really." Hermione sighed, putting her tabloid down. She much preferred muggle tabloids to wizard ones. "He and I get along well, and if I'm nervous it's only about tripping on my dress," she added smiling.

"Well you owe me details tomorrow at lunch. Harry said he asked you to come over," The redhead insisted.

"Yes, he did. Did he tell you about seeing Draco and Ariana?" Hermione inquired.

"NO! What in the name of Merlin? What happened?" Ginny exclaimed! Her slip of Merlin into a normal conversation caused a curious glance from the nail technicians, but they kept working.

"Well, Draco and Ariana came by work on Wednesday to drop off flowers for me, and take me to lunch. Afterwards, they walked me back to my office, and Harry was inside waiting on me." Hermione normally didn't leave for lunch, so she wasn't surprised Harry had let himself into her locked office and waited for her return. "Draco and Ariana only stayed a bit longer, because Ariana introduced herself to Harry. She's still a bit too young to understand who he is, thank Godric, but Harry was really sweet with her, and Draco and Harry were shockingly polite to one another. Harry even told him about some quiet muggle parks to take Ariana to." Hermione smiled to herself, thinking of the beautiful marigold and aster bouquet that adorned her desk this week.

"I'll kill that scared idiot for not telling me! He knows I never get to hear about anything good, being home with two wild boys." Ginny fumed, causing Hermione, Luna, and Emily to laugh.

 **OoOoOoO**

1 hour later, Hermione and Ginny had said goodbye to Luna and Emily, with plans to meet for lunch later during the week. They headed back to Hermione's to get her ready.

"Ok let me see the dress!" Ginny squealed as soon Hermione unlocked the front door.

Hermione chuckled and walked back to her bedroom and into her large walk-in closet. Hanging in the center was a long navy ball gown.

"Sweet Salazar, it's beautiful!" Ginny marveled, gently running her hand up and down the lace sleeves and bodice. "Please tell me you bought some knickers for this beautiful dress."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, but Gin, it's backless. I don't wear a bra with it." Her cheeks flushed at the admission.

"It'll be fine, remember Fleur's dress for the War Fund Gala? It was backless, and she's much larger on the top than you are," Ginny assured her. "Ok let's get your hair done."

30 minutes later, Hermione sat in front of her full-length mirror, her bushy curls tamed, and braided into a halo on top of her head. She had opted for no jewelry, earrings, or necklace, to accentuate the amount of skin she was showing. Ginny had helped with Hermione's makeup, giving her a bold red lip, which she assured the now nervous witch was perfect with her smoky eyes.

"'Mione, you're stunning," Ginny said stepping back to get a better look at the brunette.

Hermione sat in the chair looking at her reflection, nervously clenching her hands on her yoga pants. "It's not too much?"

"No, it's perfect. If he doesn't get an instant hard-on, then I'll kiss the giant squid." Ginny giggled, starting to clean up the makeup and hair supplies.

Hermione continued to stare at her reflection, trying to gather the courage she needed. When she had bought the dress, she was just in awe of how well it fit her body. The shopkeeper had assured her the low back was perfect on her. Now, however; with the prospect of wearing it in front of Draco, she had butterflies.

"Ok, let's get you dressed, you only have about thirty minutes before your prince charming shows up," Ginny teased.

Halfway through getting Hermione's dress on, they both turned as they heard a loud whooshing of the floo.

"Oh shit! He's early!" Hermione exclaimed, her hands covering her breasts, while the dress was half way up her body.

"Well tell him to hold on," Ginny muttered, still holding up the dress.

"Draco? I'll just be a few more minutes! Can you please wait out there?" Hermione called out.

They both heard a distant "Of course." before they continued to get Hermione's dress on. Once everything was zipped up, Hermione stood in front of the mirror again, pulling her breasts in just the right way that the lace covered her nipples, as Ginny fluffed out the short train.

Standing in front of Hermione, Ginny smiled, "You look amazing. If my daft husband doesn't start taking me out more often, I'll find some arm candy who will!"

Hermione smiled nervously, smoothing the sides of her dress.

Ginny tapped her foot impatiently looking at Hermione. "What the bloody hell are you waiting for? Go down!" Her voice insistent.

Hermione huffed, but turned and walked out of her bedroom. As she turned the corner into the family room, she saw Draco bent over one of her bookshelves, perusing the titles. Clearing her throat softly, she smiled as he turned.

Draco's mouth hung open as he looked at the beautiful witch before him. He couldn't help but look her up and down, his eyes finally landing on her beautiful eyes. He had never seen her look more beautiful.

Ginny cleared her throat behind Hermione. "Hello, Draco." The red-head walked forward, extending her hand to shake his.

Draco pulled his eyes away from Hermione with a slight shake of his head, trying to regain brain function. "Oh, hi. Mrs. Potter, I take it?" he asked politely.

"The one and only." Ginny smiled. Turning back to look at Hermione, "'Mione, I think you left your clutch on your bed."

"Oh yes, I'll be right back," Hermione stammered, walking back down the hallway.

As soon as her train disappeared behind the wall the red-head rounded on the blonde.

"You! Listen to me right now!" she hissed. "I know Hermione says you've gone through a lot of changes, and you're a different person. I know you're a father now and that speaks highly of you. I also looked up what you had to do after your trial, so I know about the re-education and therapy, but let me make something very clear. You spent your childhood tormenting my husband, brother and best friend who I consider my sister. If you do anything to hurt her, I will hunt you down and cut off your favorite appendage." She gave him a maniacal grin before adding, "I hope you have a good time tonight, hopefully we'll see more of you around."

Draco again caught his mouth hanging open, but before he could give much thought to what she had just said, Hermione made her way back into the room.

"Well, I better take off. Need to go get ready for dinner." Ginny walked over and hugged Hermione tightly, then floo'd back home.

Hermione stood near the fireplace, smiling shyly, while Draco walked towards her.

Laying his hand tenderly on her cheek, he murmured, "You look gorgeous." Leaning forward he captured her lips, and running his tongue along her lower lip, coaxed her lips open. Has hand went to her back, to pull her deeper, but his fingers touched nothing but flesh.

Pulling away, he leaned around her to see her glorious back completely exposed, down to just above her bum. His eyes widened, as her turned back, her cheeks flush.

"Sweet Salazar, are you trying to kill me?" His voice low, as he ran his fingertips up and down her back, earning a delicious tingle.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Like it?" Draco scoffed, "You've never looked more beautiful. I thought you were gorgeous in that dress at the Yule Ball, but this. This dress, is made for worshiping." He paused before chuckling, "You should wear this everywhere. Never take it off."

Hermione giggled. "Thank you, it feels amazing. Sometimes lace is rather itchy, but this. It's heavenly."

Draco moved his hand over to the lace sleeves, running his hands over them, he grasped her hand tightly, before planting a kiss on each knuckle. "Our reservations are at five, would you like to side-along with me?"

"Yes, please." Hermione normally not fond of side-along, couldn't help but allow him to be the gentleman and lead the way, her feet leaving the floor as he spun them on the spot.

 **OoOoOoO**

Hermione's heels clicked as they made contact with the marble of the library's fireplace. Her head still slightly fuzzy from the three very expensive, champagne flutes. She tried to focus on the last 30 minutes of the ball.

 _Draco and Hermione had spent most of the Charity Ball dancing, breaking a few times when Draco needed to shake hands and thank people for their generous donations. Sometimes he would pull out his picture of Ariana giggling on the swings, which would always result in a rather larger exchange of galleons._

 _Hermione's nerves had fully set in when they had arrived and she saw that it truly was a ball, filled with lots of dancing. She had never been very coordinated, and had begged Draco to allow them to sit along the wall. He had chuckled and whispered in her ear, "I won't let you fall." before grabbing her and pulling her flush with his body and leading her through more dances than she could count._

 _His hand rested firmly on the small of her back, keeping her steady, and he was true to his word, she never fell or even stumbled. By the end of it she was feeling graceful and aroused. His body was firm under her hands and she longed to feel more than just his shoulder blades, neck and back. He had stolen a few kisses when he was sure no one was paying attention. If they were, no one said anything._

 _When they would pause to socialize, everyone was incredibly polite, and not a hint of the old prejudices were felt in that room. Hermione had wondered if Narcissa had cut it all out of her social circles, and tucked the question away for another time._

 _It had been in the last 45 minutes, when Hermione had reached for her fourth champagne flute, only to watch it delicately taken from her by her charming date._

 _"Hey, I wanted that," she whined, stomping her foot in protest, which only earned her a low chuckle. She watched as he pulled out his wand from the breast pocket of his robes, and gently tapped the flute, which turned into sparkling water._

 _"There you are beautiful, exactly what you need." His voice was low, as he purred the last word at her, causing her heart to speed up a bit._

 _She took the glass and sipped the water a bit, annoyed that it truly was refreshing and hit the spot perfectly._

 _As soon as she had taken the last sip, Draco had removed it from her hand, and spun her into him, leading her back onto the dance floor. His agile movements enchanted her as he spun them around, finally making their way to the opposite side of the ballroom. He let go of her back, and grabbed her by the hand, leading her away from the dance floor._

 _He was completely mesmerizing, the way he just directed her. If it were any other person, she was sure it would annoy her and drive her batty, but the way he just took control was comforting._

 _Draco led them towards his mother who was talking to the head waiter, "Mother," his voice ringing out, catching Narcissa's attention._

 _"Draco!" His mother exclaimed her voice warm and loving. "And Miss Granger, what a pleasure to see you my dear." Narcissa leaned forward and they kissed on the cheeks. She leaned away her hands still holding onto Hermione's forearms. "My dear, wherever did you get that lovely frock?"_

 _Hermione's face flushed, as she noted how Narcissa's hands on her arms didn't feel threatening or odd, but in a way comforting. As the thought floated through her mind, Narcissa pulled her arms back, and watched Hermione waiting. "Oh, a muggle dress shop in Soho."_

 _"Well if they have anything for women my age, I beg you take me there soon. I need some new dresses," Narcissa smiled._

 _"Of course. Anytime."_

 _"I'll owl you for tea and shopping sometime soon." Narcissa then turned to her son, "Darling, I need to get back to the waiter, we've come into some trouble with the drinks."_

 _"Don't worry mother, I was just going to show Hermione the library, I think we have some books she might be interested in." Draco smiled, Hermione gawking, having no idea that was his intention._

 _"Hermione, take whatever you need," Narcissa said as she hugged Draco and waved goodbye to Hermione._

 _Draco again held firmly onto Hermione's hand, opening a side door from the ballroom into a long hallway. It was lined with dark wood paneling and white marble floors, every few feet a candelabra was hung along the walls, enchanted to be brighter than average candlelight. Portraits hung along the walls, mostly of landscapes, or buildings. Draco didn't say anything as he led her away from the music and the other couples. They turned a few times off the main hallway, and on the last turn, he pulled her sharply to the left before pushing her back up against a door._

 _Draco knelt his head, and took possession of her lips. His hand once again found the small of her back, and he pulled her up into his embrace._

 _Their bodies fit together perfectly; his was strong and overwhelming, but tender, while hers was soft and gentle, but lithe. A delicate moan escaped her mouth as his hand caressed her breast, igniting her arousal._

 _He teased her like that for a few brief moments, before her pulled away, with a swift adjustment of his pants. "I have something I want to show you." His smile was wicked and mischievous, as he grasped her hand once more, and turned her towards the doors she had just been pushed against._

 _Letting go of her hand, he grasped the doorknobs on the double doors in front of them, and pushed them open wide._

 _Hermione gasped, and felt her brain and body stop for a split second._

 _She had never seen a more beautiful room in all her life. It was greater than the library in her favorite animated Disney movie. The library was three stories tall, with bookshelves lining almost every square inch of the walls. Two large windows dominated the wall opposite them, and a glass domed ceiling was enchanted to act as planetarium at night. The room was still dark, and Draco knew she still hadn't realized the actual size of the room._

 _Her breath was caught in her throat, as she felt the wizard next to her, lean close and whisper, "Breathe, love."_

 _Draco watched his witch closely, as they took everything in, it was much like seeing his daughter light up when she saw something that she loved. It was a pure and innocent excitement, and he was so grateful to have been witness to it._

 _Curling his fingers through hers, he pulled her into the room, but stopped in the center, where surrounded by small rows of bookshelves was a small sitting area. He continued to watch as she turned on the spot, taking in everything._

 _Just as she seemed to be coming to her senses again, Draco's voice ripped through the air, a loud "Lumos_ _Incendio_ _!" Hermione stopped moving, and watched in wonder as the room grew, or as the lights in the distant parts of the room suddenly sprang to life, expanding the room to almost double its size._

 _Draco moved behind her now, his hand resting on her hips and her back against his chest. Feeling her heart race was almost as good as watching her. She continued circling, Draco following her lead._

 _After almost 3 minutes, of Draco nuzzled into her neck, she spun in his arms. "I have never been in a room more beautiful." Her voice cracked, with emotion._

 _"I thought you would like it. It's the jewel of the manor, no other room like it in the country. It was modeled after our ancestor's home in France." He gave the room a glance before looking back at his witch. "I have some books you might enjoy." He let go of her, and leaving her where she was, walked to the shelf near them, and removed three tomes from the top, waiting._

 _"They'll help you in your research for Werewolves. I know it's your pet project." He smirked. Before she could reach for them however, he pulled out his wand again, and waved it over the books, which disappeared._

 _"But..." Hermione began, but his lips captured her lips again, having closed the distance between them in three long strides._

 _When he finally let her go he whispered, "I've sent them to your house, they're waiting for you there." He paused, drawing a long finger under her jaw line, "Would you like to take a look around?"_

 _Hermione bit her lower lip, torn between wanting to further their kiss and needing to see the library she stood in._

 _"How about I wait right here and you have a look around," Draco offered as he sat down in one of the plush armchairs. His ego was quite bolstered by the hesitation she had in not just running off for the library. He must mean something to her, if he could be as tempting as a library to The Brightest Witch of the Age._

 _Hermione nodded, and turned walking towards a long row of dusty tomes that had drawn her eye. Draco chuckled as he watched her, patiently waiting._

 _He didn't wait long. By the mantle's time she hadn't been gone five minutes before her delicate heels were within ear shot again, and his witch came back into view. He watched her as she neared him, a look of utter determination and worry plagued her face._

 _When she finally stood before him, she was twisting her hands together, "Draco..." she began than stopped. Taking a deep breath. she tried to muster her Gryffindor courage, "Draco, I would like for you to take me home."_

 _"Home?" Draco's eyebrow shot up, surprise laced in his question._

 _Hermione blushed deeply, muttering something under her breath._

 _"I couldn't hear that."_

 _"Your home!" She all but shouted. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth._

 _Draco chuckled and stood up, closing the space between them, he lifted her chin delicately, and demandingly. "You want to go home with me?"_

 _Her only reply was a furious nodding._

 _"Are you sure?" Draco's voice finally hinted at his own uncertainty. His grey eyes, sharp and stormy, searched her chocolate ones._

 _"Yes," Hermione whispered._

 _Draco didn't wait for a moment; he grasped her hand and led her towards the fireplace. Throwing in the powder, he allowed her to go before him._

Hermione ran her hands delicately up and down her dark satin gown, and stepped off the fireplace and inside the much smaller library. Turning, she watched as her wizard walked through the emerald flames.

He brushed off the ash on his black robes, before looking at her. "Hermione are you sure? I will not push you." His voice clear and controlled.

Hermione nodded, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

"No, Hermione. I need you to say it." he said, taking one long step towards her.

Hermione turned her gaze up to him, "Yes, Draco, I'm sure."

For the millionth time that night, Draco entwined his fingers in hers and led her to his bedroom.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: One important thing, an edit has been made for the cat's name, it was** _Annabelle_ **but i just wasn't feeling it, so it's now Aster! Some of you might not have noticed as I think I changed it quickly, but for those who saw the original name, a heads up.**

 **I love this chapter so much, it's so much fluff, a bit of smut and just YES!**

 **I probably won't have 6 done for at least a few days, but it should happen faster then it took for four to come out.**

 **As always PLEASE review and let me know what you think, they're the highlight of posting new chapters 3**

 **So much beta love to gidgetmalfoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione rolled over, covering her body with the sheet on Draco's bed. Her body chilled slightly as the sweat covering her body caught a hint of a breeze.

Draco and Hermione laid there, both naked, hair tousled, catching their breath. It was three in the morning, and they had been home for over four hours, each minute spent wrapped in the other's arms.

Hermione shouldn't have been surprised when again, their bodies fit perfectly together. His controlled movements coaxed out the wild and untamed parts of her that she hadn't known existed. In his arms she came alive.

The night had started out timid, Draco being gentle and patient. He had slowly undressed her, so slowly that she had grown impatient and all but ripped off his clothing.

As his body had loomed over hers, he had teased her with his hands and his lips, peppering every inch of her body with attention. When he had finally filled her completely, they had both moaned loudly, him at the delicate tightness, and her at the feeling of complete fullness.

As the night had passed, they would switch positions, even with Hermione on top, Draco maintained control, increasing the speed or decreasing the movements of her hips, always to a growl from his wild witch.

When he had first laid eyes on her, bare and exposed before him, his eyes had burned and his desire increased. As the night wore on, his eyes, lips, fingers and tongue memorized every soft spot, curve and supple ounce of flesh. He committed to memory of the taste between her thighs, the delicious smell near her neck, the feeling of her full breasts in his hand, and the delicious way her nipples peaked with the slightest breath. He would never forget the gasp she had before she came apart.

Hermione turned on her side to face the wizard who had shaken her world, figuratively and literally.

"Draco?" she murmured, running her fingertips up and down the taut muscles of his abdomen.

"Hmmm?"

"I want to ask you a question."

Draco opened his eyes, and turned to face his very naked witch. "Ok."

"Tonight, at the ball, everyone was so polite, there was no hostility or even surprise when we showed up together."

Draco chuckled, "That would be mother's doing. Everyone who's anyone knows not to mess with Narcissa Malfoy in public, especially at an event she's hosting. As for her guest list, mother decided a long time ago to separate from the old crowd. After father was sentenced, she made up with her sister and forged new friendships with less prejudiced families. One of her best friends now, is a half-blood, who works at the Prophet." Draco paused briefly before chuckling, "Plus Narcissa Malfoy is one witch you wouldn't want to mess with." Hermione raised an eyebrows and tilted her head slightly, so Draco explained, "This woman lived with Voldemort in her home for over a year, watched him torture her husband and son, watched him torture and kill countless others. In the final battle she didn't once fight, and defied him in the end, allowed Potter to gain some ground." Draco said shrugging slight.

Hermione was quiet for a moment, realizing how much she had underestimated a witch who seemed to care deeply about her son and granddaughter but was incredibly superficial otherwise. Hermione was officially curious of the older witch.

Her fingers stopped moving and she moved closer to him, letting him rest a hand on her waist, "You never told me what happened to your father."

Draco sighed, wanting to close the box on his father quickly, but she deserved an explanation. "He died in Azkaban. The last few years with the Dark Lord had robbed him of what little sanity he had. He hadn't done anything redeeming during the war, so we weren't surprised when he was sentenced to twenty years in there. He didn't make it two."

Hermione waited, confused at the lack of emotion for his father. When Draco offered nothing further, she pushed, "You don't seem to care."

"I don't. I know I should, but I don't." Draco moved his hand from her waist, and ran it through his hair, "My father wasn't a good dad or husband, I don't think he knew how to be. My mother and him married when they were fresh out of Hogwarts, he joined You-Know-Who not a month later. They struggled to get pregnant, and each month when my mother failed to carry, he would become cruel. Even after I was born, my father blamed her. He wanted more children. He felt more children would help create a better world for him. She was cut off from any of the friends she had from Hogwarts, that hadn't made good pureblood marriages. And I was nothing more than a pawn to him, a way for him to get and keep power. He never forgave me for being beaten in Quidditch by Potter or by you in tests." His normally calm face, turned dark, "I think I hated you so much because I could never beat you, and he tormented me because you were better."

Hermione's heart clenched, her body stilled, "I'm sorry." It was all she could think to say.

Draco looked back at her, his eyes locking on hers. "Oh, love." Pausing he kissed her tenderly on the nose. "I don't blame you. I blame that loathsome man I had for a father. If he had been decent he wouldn't have taught me to hate you, and I've spent years regretting listening to him, or wanting to be him. I pray to Merlin I'm not like him." Draco's eyes left hers, looking far off and troubled.

Hermione reached her hand out to cup his face, her thumb rubbing against his cheeks, "You are nothing like him. You are kind and thoughtful, loving and generous. Plus you're no longer an arrogant prat who always gets his way."

Draco's eyes flashed, and before she knew what had happened, he was looming over her again, his leg settling between hers and pushing her thighs apart. "I always get what I want." He murmured, capturing her lips and giving her one full kiss before pulling back to look at her. "Hermione. Gods. I've never had to ask this." Closing his eyes, Draco shook his head slightly, before opening his eyes again. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

His witch looked deeply at him, before erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Well that's not exactly the reaction I was looking for, love." Draco's arousal was quickly disappearing by her obvious rejection.

Hermione stopped, catching her breath and sensing his discomfort. "You prat, of course, after all this you think I wouldn't want to be with you?"

He smirked, "You could have just wanted a fling and to move on." He teased her, knowing full well that was not Granger's MO.

"Well I do _love_ your body." She mentioned, running her hands up and down his arms.

Draco had one last moment of hesitation, almost unable to believe his luck, "So you do _want me_?"

Hermione gave him a moment, before snaking her hand between their bodies, and caressing his now-soft erection, "Yes, I want to _be_ with you. Right here, right now."

 **OoOoOoO**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, before rolling from her side to her back. Pulling the sheet with her, she looked around the still dark room.

The room was empty save for her, and the curtains were drawn over all the windows, but she could see the brightness behind them, the bedroom and bathroom door were both shut, but the light was on behind the bathroom door. Just as she was going to get up, the door opened, and her handsome wizard walked out. Dressed in jeans and tight cable knit navy sweater, he looked positively delicious.

"Oh, did I wake you?" His voice surprised.

"No."

He took long strides before he was sitting on the bed next to her, kissing her softly, he pushed loose tendrils of hair back behind her ear. "I'm not taking off on you, I have to go pick up Ariana from my aunt's. I was going to take her to one of those parks Potter mentioned, do you want to meet us for brunch at eleven?"

"Yes. I would."

"Ok, well go back to sleep if you want, you only had a few hours of sleep. It's only half past seven."

"So did you."

"I know, but I'll deal, I have to get Ariana."

"Ok."

He stood up before kissing her gently, pushing her body back with his kiss. "Sleep, my love."

Before Hermione could think of a sarcastic reply, her body surrendered to sleep once more.

 **OoOoOoO**

Draco made his way towards the park that Potter had given him directions to, the other day at Hermione's office. He had mentioned in passing how hard it was finding a quiet park where Ariana could play.

He had talked to a lot of half blood parents about how they handle the accidental magic, their child might display, and they all had suggested that when venturing into muggle areas, to try and keep their emotions even. Magic could happen anytime or anywhere, but was mostly likely to occur during a tantrum, emotional outburst or when they're hurt.

He had watched his daughter closely the past few weeks, seeing hints at her budding magic, in the quick levitation she displayed one night, when her doll fell from the couch and the flowers they had picked for Hermione, she had caused most of them to bloom, delighted to watch them grow in her hand.

As he approached the park, his daughter's little hand tightly in his, he looked around, impressed by Potters identification of a truly quiet park, though with very new playground equipment. The park was fenced in, but surrounding three sides of it were tall hedges. A plaque on the gate read, park donated by the Potter Family of London, England.

He chuckled, letting go of Ariana's hand so she could run forth.

Over the next thirty minutes he was up and down from his spot on the bench, first to help her swing, then to go down the slide with her, and to swing her again. He knew he should be annoyed by the constant up and down, but he loved to see her smile and he had five years of time to make up with her. Maybe in five years he would finally be annoyed with her, he laughed thinking, it'd be right about the time for her to leave for Hogwarts, so perfect timing.

As he sat back down on the bench, Ariana climbed the jungle gym and was playing with the plastic phone, before walking over to the monkey bars. Draco watched carefully as she took the first one, and then the second. As she progressed his anxiety lessened, which is when she fell.

She didn't fall in the normal way gravity works, however. At the first moment she lost grip on the bar, she hovered, almost weightless, and she had a small smile, before she heard her father yell for her, and instead of falling gently, she fell hard the rest of the fall.

Draco was already moving, running towards his daughter who now lay on the leaf-strewn ground. As he reached her, he pulled her up into his arms.

"Darling, are you ok?" He pulled her away from his body and began his quick examination of her little body, checking for scrapes or blood.

She had started crying, her words coming out with a sniffle, "Papa, I fell."

"Are you ok, does anything hurt?"

"No Papa, but I ripped my leggings." She lifted her knee, where her leggings were ripped through, and scraped.

"Oh, little lamb, it's ok. I'm worried about you."

She reached for him then, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. He picked her up and walked them over to the bench. He held her tightly, as her sniffles slowly subsided.

Draco was so caught up in tending to his daughter, that he failed to notice the black-haired wizard that had watched the entire thing, as his sons ran up the street towards him.

"Malfoy." Harry's voice cut through the air.

Draco's knee-jerk reaction was to begin reaching for his wand, before he turned to see who had called for him. Adjusting Ariana in his lap he turned towards his old schoolmate. "Potter." He nodded his head a bit to him.

"Boys, come meet Mr. Malfoy." Harry called to two young boys, both with the same messy black hair as their father, the oldest with his same green eyes, but the younger with the bright brown eyes of his mother. They both stopped in front of Draco and Ariana, who finally lifted her head off his shoulder to look at the boys. "This is James." Harry said indicating the older of the two, "And this is Albus." Harry carefully met Draco's eyes, a look of silent understanding.

"Hello boys, it's wonderful to meet you. Hermione has told me so much about you both." Draco smiled at them.

"You know Auntie 'Mione?" James asked.

"Yes." Draco smiled. "This is Ariana, my daughter. Ariana can you say hi to James and Albus?"

"Hi!" Ariana's high voice squeaked.

"Albus why don't you take Ariana over to the sandbox and show her the castle you can make." Harry suggested, while James ran off for the jungle gym.

As the father's watched their children walk off, Harry added, "James is energetic, and doesn't know his own strength, but Albus is gentle and very kind, so you don't need to worry about Ariana." Draco nodded, appreciative for his insight. "Ariana, huh? Did you pick that name?"

Draco looked over at the black-haired wizard, confused, "No, that was her name when I adopted her. Why?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, before replying, 3"Just wondered. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Harry's eyes focused on the little girl, who as coincidence would have it, also had piercing blue eyes, much like the only other Ariana Harry knew of.

"Thanks for the recommendation for the park. It's wonderful." Draco added.

"It's our favorite, we come here at least once a week. The hedges offer some privacy. James once climbed the tree, then jumped down, _gracefully._ " Harry chuckled, sitting down beside Draco. "I was too awestruck to do much, by the time I came to my senses he was already climbing back up. When I was living with the muggles I had experienced accidental magic, but never been witness to it. It's something."

"Ariana kept making the flowers bloom in Hermione's bouquet the other day, I'm sure they're all dead now, because she kept forcing them to bloom." Draco chuckled.

Draco and Harry continued talking, mostly about Quidditch for the next fifteen minutes.

Over at Draco's home, Hermione was just stirring. A quick glance at the clock, told her she had fifteen minutes before she had to meet Draco and Ariana for brunch.

"Bollocks!" she exclaimed, jumping out of his bed.

The air hit her naked body, and she bolted for the bathroom. Her jaw dropped when she saw the extravagance of the room. The bathroom was all marble, with a two-person soaker tub, huge walk in shower, and double vanities. It was every woman's dream. Her eyes locked on to the tub, wishing for a long soak. Shaking her head, she vowed to enjoy it another day.

She jumped into the shower, displeased to find typical men's shampoo, that would do nothing for her hair, and made a mental note to bring some if more nights like the previous happened. As she lathered her body with Draco's soap, some of his smell being explained, she realized they hadn't used the contraceptive charm the night before. She gasped, knowing the rules for the spell had already expired. "Shit!"

Chastising herself, she quickly finished, before grabbing a large fluffy towel and heading back to the bedroom. She offered a quick glance to the bed, before turning towards Draco's large closet. All she had was a pair of knickers and a ball gown, so she made herself comfortable by ransacking the drawers in his closet. She finally found something suitable to rush home in, a pair of dark grey boxers and an old practice shirt from his days playing Quidditch at Hogwarts.

She quickly hung the towel in the bathroom, threw a quick charm towards the bed causing it to straighten and make itself, before sprinting for the library's fire.

Back at the park, Draco said a polite goodbye to Harry and his sons, explaining that they had brunch plans with Hermione at eleven. He didn't miss the curious glance from Potter, before he held Ariana tightly and spun them on the spot.

They arrived in Diagon Alley and made their way down to the small cafe.

"Draco!" He heard someone call behind him. With Ariana still in his arms, he turned, seeing his beautiful witch walking towards them. Her hair done up in a ponytail, jeans and thick sweater on, with some simple flats.

Once she reached them, he leaned in to kiss her, before Ariana reached for her, and quickly escaped into her welcoming arms. Draco put his hand on Hermione's back and walked slowly as she adjusted Ariana onto her hip.

"I ripped my leggings!" Ariana exclaimed, a slight whine in her voice.

"Oh no, what happened?" Hermione asked, all of her attention now on Ariana.

"Well I was on the bars, and I couldn't reach the next one. I started to fall slowly, when Papa yelled for me, and he surprised me and I fell into the dirt." Ariana still clearly upset.

"Oh no." Hermione looked at Draco and gave him a knowing smile. "Why didn't papa repair your leggings?"

Draco rolled his eyes; of course in the trying to comfort his daughter moment, he forgot to repair the bloody leggings.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast "Reparo". Ariana's eyes lit up. "Thank you!" she said gleefully.

Hermione turned back to Draco, "So she started to fall slowly?" Draco nodded, and winked. Glad she understood that the conversation needed to happen later.

Walking inside the tiny cafe, they got a booth and ordered quickly.

"Ariana, love." Draco began, "Papa needs to ask you something."

Ariana looked up from her coloring book, "Okay papa."

"I want to ask if it's okay, if Papa and Hermione date each other, which means they'll spend time together, because they care about one another."

Ariana looked between them carefully, "Okay, papa, but you already love each other," she said the last bit simply, before turning away from the gaping adults.

Silence stretched for a minute, before Draco cleared his throat, "Potter was right about the park. It's brilliant."

"Yes, it's one of their favorites," Hermione's voice slightly shrill.

"Potter asked about Ariana's name, do you know why?"

Hermione looked at Draco carefully, "Yes." Pausing she took a sip of her water. "Um, Albus Dumbledore's sister's name was Ariana."

"Oh." Draco wasn't sure what he thought about that, he had no idea if his daughter's name has anything to do with their late professor, he also wasn't sure how he felt about being connected or being reminded of that awful experience. Draco was lost in thought, and he didn't see Hermione trying to make eye contact, until he heard a soft "spppt".

Looking up, he saw the insistence on Hermione's face. "We didn't use the charm last night, it's too late now," she whispered, glancing at the little girl beside Draco.

Draco's eyes grew wide, understanding immediately what she was talking about. He was at a loss for words.

Hermione cleared her throat, "We can talk about it tonight, but we do need to talk."

"No, why don't we drop Ariana off with my mother, we need to talk now."

"Draco, your mother might be busy."

"Like she wouldn't drop everything for her." Draco let out a nervous chuckle. This was all too soon. They had only just been official at three in the morning, _this morning._ He hadn't told anyone, and he was sure she hadn't either.

 **OoOoOoO**

An hour and a half later, Draco and Hermione sat on opposite ends of the couch in his family room, close to the fireplace.

"I don't know what to say," Draco began, "I'm sorry that I forgot."

"It's not only your job to remember, it was mine too," Hermione muttered.

"Yes, but I was stone sober last night, you had drank some," Draco offered.

"True, but it's still no excuse."

"And you're sure it's too late?" Draco asked, though he knew the answer.

"Yes, you have to perform the charm within three hours of intercourse, and we hadn't performed it all night." Hermione paused, before smiling at him, "And I think after three times, it was probably too late."

Draco smiled at her, pride seeping through the worry. "I'm really not sure what to say." Silence again stretched between them. He finally broke the silence, "Well I'm not sure how much is my decision, if anything results."

Hermione nodded, turning the glass of water in her hands, "Well, the more I think about it, the more one answer clearly becomes obvious." Sighing, she put her glass down on the table and looked at him, "I've wanted a child for years, I've signed up with the agency, but this would be my child. Our child. It doesn't make sense that if a child actually happens, that I should do anything besides keep it."

Draco's brain could only focus on two words, our child, before he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. As he pulled back, she followed, keeping their lips locked together.

The blonde wizard reached over and grabbing hold of her hips, pulled her to straddle him. As the kiss deepened, Hermione began grinding her hips over his growing erection, earning a low groan. Hermione quickly rid Draco of his sweater as Draco's hands went up and started to lift her thick sweater over her head, breaking the kiss. When the sweater was on the ground, he began kissing his way down her body, suckling lightly on her neck, before moving down to her breasts. He pulled the cups of her bra down, causing them to jut out and into his waiting mouth. His tongue slowly danced around her peak before sucking hard.

Hermione moaned loudly, reaching between them to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, and pull him free of his confines. As she released him, she pumped him a few time, causing a low moan, before Draco's hands went to her pants. Unbuttoning them, Hermione stood briefly to pull her jeans and knickers off, and leave them in a pile on the floor.

Settling herself back on the wizard's lap, their lips found each other again. Draco's kisses were demanding and all-consuming, as he coaxed her lips open with his tongue. His firm grip on her hips lifted her, before allowing Hermione to sink down slowly. Finally completely full, she began to move, her hands gripping his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. His mouth again found her nipples.

She set the rhythm of their movement; occasionally speeding up, when his hands would grip her harder. As she sped up, his hand left her hip, to start swirling over her clit, bringing her closer.

They were both so caught up in their pleasure, that they didn't hear two whooshes of the fireplace in the library, or the tiny footsteps moving down the hallway.

"Papa?" Ariana's voice broke through their moment. Hermione hurriedly jumped off of him, earning a low moan of pain from Draco. Hermione reached for the blanket on the back of couch and quickly covered herself, as Draco attempted to tuck himself back into his pants.

"Ariana!" Draco exclaimed, finally zipping his pants.

"Oh dear!" Hermione looked over to see Narcissa standing in the doorway of the hallway, her hand covering her mouth. She hurriedly walked to the five year old, and grabbed her, pulling her back down the hallway.

As soon as they disappeared, Hermione grabbed up her clothing and went about setting herself right, as Draco chuckled before throwing his sweater back on. Buttoning his jeans, he followed after his mother and daughter.

Once Hermione was fully clothed she padded down the hallway towards his bedroom, and quickly locked herself in the bathroom.

Draco made his way up the stairs to Ariana's bedroom. Ariana was in her closet, grabbing things when Draco walked towards his mother, who was standing by the window.

"Mother," he replied curtly.

Narcissa looked exasperated, unable to meet his gaze. "Ariana wanted to change clothes before we went out shopping. We didn't know you were home."

"Why not go straight to her room?" Draco demanded.

"I tripped over the rug as I came out of the fire, and she had taken off. I'm sorry," Narcissa stammered.

Ariana walked out of her closet, carrying 4 shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Darling, what did you want to wear to go shopping with Nan?" Draco asked, focusing on his daughter.

"My jeans and the shirt with the ladybug on it." Ariana explained, looking at the shirts in her hands, before dropping them on the floor.

"Let me help, little lamb." Draco walked back to her closet, quickly finding what she was looking for.

He helped her change, and brushed her hair into a ponytail.

"We were going to go Christmas shopping for you and Hermione, and Ariana wants to find something for Aster." Narcissa explained, grabbing Ariana's coat from the bed. "We need to find you a scarf, it's quite cool out."

Draco nodded, returning to the closet and coming back out with a scarf. Putting her coat and scarf on, Draco gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Mother, can I have a moment?"

Narcissa nodded before hurrying down the stairs.

"Ariana, darling. What did you see when came into the family room?" Draco asked carefully.

"Miss Hermione and you," Ariana paused before asking, "Was Miss Hermione naked, papa?"

Draco pulled his hand through his hair, unsure of the proper answer, "Yes."

"Ok." Ariana stated. "Papa do you think Aster would like some more toys?"

Draco starred at his daughter incredulously. He paused, watched carefully by the inquisitive five year old. "Yes, I think Aster would like more toys."

"Maybe a new collar too," Ariana replied brightly.

"Sure, you and Nan get whatever you think Aster would like."

Draco and Ariana walked back down the stairs and into the library, where Narcissa was waiting.

"Have her home whenever."

Narcissa smiled, still looking guilty, "She can stay the night if you'd like."

"No, it's fine." Draco smiled before kissing his mother tightly on the cheek.

After watching them disappear into the flames, he sighed and made his way to his bedroom. Turning towards the bathroom door, he tried it, only to find it locked. Pulling out his wand he made quick work of it, and walking in found Hermione, sitting on the edge of the tub. Worry clearly etched into her face.

"Oh my Godric! Your mother and daughter." Hermione exclaimed as soon as she saw him.

Draco made his way over to his witch and knelt down in front of her. "It's fine, Ariana doesn't even understand. She only asked if you were naked."

Hermione shuddered before hiding her face in her hands.

Draco tried to pry her hands away, before standing up and carrying her to the chair in his room, with no protests from the embarrassed witch. He settled them down, with her on his lap again.

"I don't think she understands, she's not old enough. She was more interested in buying the cat toys." Draco chuckled, earning a small one from Hermione.

"But what if she understands more later?" Hermione begged quietly.

"Then we'll explain as much as she can understand. I'm not going to lie to her," Draco explained. He and Hermione had talked briefly about some of his child rearing philosophies, one of them being telling children as much as they could understand, but not sugar coating things, and always giving proper names to things, much to Draco's sometimes embarrassment.

Hermione nodded, before adding, "Your mother."

"Is more embarrassed than you should be. She's properly mortified, but it's not like she expected us to remain celibate," Draco added with a chuckle.

"Ok."

"Everything will take some adjustment, normally people start a relationship before children come around, we're going about it backwards," Draco whispered, kissing her tenderly.

"Yes, that's true."

"What would you like to do the rest of the day?"

Hermione smiled mischievously before murmuring, "Finish where we left off."

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for your _wonderful_ reviews, please keep them coming. This chapter has some of our favorite characters, and a happy surprise at the end.**

 **Please check out my drabble and one-shot that I've recently posted.**

 **Huge beta love, as always to gidgetmalfoy, you're the best.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Hermione sighed, looking at the new bouquet that adorned her desk, a beautiful mixture of white gardenias and deep red roses, perfect for a week before Christmas. Draco and Ariana had dropped them off yesterday, before taking her to lunch.

It had been over two weeks since Draco and Hermione had officially become a couple, and Hermione had all but moved in with him and Ariana. They would spend every evening together, making dinner, and playing before bedtime. Draco would help Ariana get a bath, while Hermione took care of story time every night, delighting the little witch with fantastical tales of the Trio's time on the run, always sugar coated for a five year old.

Draco and Hermione would then spend a few hours in bed together, their bodies fitting perfectly, as the couple joined together, creating passion and fire. They hadn't spoken about the contraception charm since their day on the couch, and it was like some unspoken agreement that it was never used.

They would then cuddle under the blankets, talking and laughing, waiting for Ariana to wake up and join them. The little girl would crawl next to Hermione, who would cradle her close, while Draco covered them both with his arm, and the three would fall asleep. Draco would always wake up to Hermione's bushy hair in his face, suffocating him, while Hermione occasionally woke up with a foot or hand in her face.

Last week, Hermione had finally brought Crookshanks over, tired of flooing over twice a day to feed him. Aster had been delighted and mesmerized by the older cat. Crookshanks had quickly grown tired of the kittens desire to treat his tail as a toy. Hermione had also moved some of her clothes into Draco's closet. Much to his amusement, he would take delicious advantage of her stages of undress whenever possible.

Hermione continued to clear papers around her desk, getting ready to leave for the day. She had plans to go Christmas shopping and grab dinner with Narcissa the same evening.

"'Mione you have a minute?" Hermione looked up to see Ron standing in the door of her office.

"Of course, but I have to leave soon to meet Narcissa," Hermione explained, putting her heels back on.

"Well it was actually Emily's idea, but she wanted to invite Draco and Ariana for our Christmas Eve dinner."

The tradition of a Christmas Eve dinner had started the year Ron and Hermione had broken up. It had been 6 months since the Battle, and right before Christmas and Hermione was so nervous about seeing the Weasleys that she had suggested having a Christmas Eve dinner just the three of them. She had then spent that Christmas curled up at Grimmauld Place reading, but over the years she made it back to the Burrow for Christmas.

She now spent Christmas morning with her parents and Christmas dinner at the Burrow. She wasn't sure what this Christmas would hold.

A smile broke out over her face, "Oh Ron, that's so thoughtful, of course. I'll talk to him about it tonight."

Ron shoved his hands in his pockets, and looking down, his ears reddening, spoke softly, "Harry told me about Malfoy and his daughter at the park, and you've just been so happy the last few weeks. I guess we can give him a chance, and I'd like to know him better if he means that much to you. We just want you happy 'Mione."

Hermione looked at her ex thoughtfully before getting to her feet. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thank you so much Ron," pulling away from him, she continued, "He makes me so happy, and I know you all will like him."

"That's all we want," Ron paused, "Will you still go to the Burrow Christmas Day?"

"We hadn't really talked about Christmas day, but maybe," Hermione walked back to her desk, and grabbed her bag.

"Want me to walk you to the lobby?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Hermione closed the door to her office and locked it.

They talked about Emily and her pregnancy all the way to the fireplaces in the lobby. Hermione watched as Ron disappeared in the emerald flames, before turning on the spot and arriving in Diagon Alley.

Pulling her robes around her tighter, to fight the cold wind, she made her way down the alley towards the French Bistro she and Narcissa were due to meet at.

Seated at the table, Hermione waited on Narcissa, who showed up after only a few minutes.

"Hermione, dear you're here already," Narcissa said as she took off her robes and sat down. She had a beautiful deep red sweater and skirt set underneath. Hermione was glad she had dressed up a bit today.

"Oh, I left work a little early," Hermione paused, "I ordered you a glass of this, it's exquisite," she added, indicating the wine in front of her.

"Perfect. That was incredibly thoughtful," Narcissa smiled. "Thank you so much for meeting me for dinner, I need some help shopping for Ariana for Christmas."

"Oh of course," Hermione replied, a bit puzzled, "I figured you would have no problem shopping."

"Oh well shopping isn't a problem, but I wanted to get Ariana something really special, and you're the perfect woman for the job," Narcissa sipped on the wine that the waiter had just dropped off, "Oh this is exquisite."

"What is it you need help with?" Hermione inquired.

"She's just so in love with those Princesses, and I know it's a Muggle thing, so I was hoping you could take me to the store that sells them."

"You want to go to a Muggle shop?" Hermione asked, her voice full of surprise.

"Yes, if you know a place that sells them," the older witch continued, "Draco and I have discussed embracing the things she remembers from her birth family, the good things at least, and this seems to be something she enjoys immensely."

"Yes I know the place. We can go there after dinner, if you would like," Hermione added.

"That would be perfect," Narcissa paused, taking a quick sip before laying her hands on the table and looking right at Hermione. "Now tell me how the Wolfsbane Programme is going. Draco seems very optimistic about it."

They passed through dinner in jovial conversation; Narcissa seemed very interested in her work on the Werewolf project. They even discussed House Elf rights, to which Narcissa was very supportive, explaining that she loved her house elves and already paid them.

After they finished their meal, Hermione walked them through the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London. Narcissa was tense, but smiled pleasantly as they walked through London. Hermione had explained that the store was quite a few blocks away, but with the holiday shoppers it was unlikely they could apparate without notice. Narcissa had agreed to bundling up, and Hermione had helped her transfigure her robes into a more suitable Muggle coat.

They walked for ten minutes, Hermione thankful for the warming charm she had added to both of their coats, when they turned right into their destination. The place was full of busy Christmas shoppers and Narcissa stood in awe for a moment.

"It's so bright," Narcissa murmured, staying close to Hermione.

Hermione watched her closely as she took in the Disney store. Most Muggle establishments were bright and lively, a contrast to most magical shops that were lit by candlelight and were only open in the daytime.

"I see that one princess over there," Narcissa continued to whisper.

"Narcissa you need to speak up, it's hard to hear you," Hermione remarked.

The older witch, shook her head, collecting herself, before repeating, "I see that one princess, Cinderella, over there on that wall."

"Oh yeah, that's the dolls and such," Hermione explained, "But they also have dresses, books and other novelty items. What is it you wanted to get her?"

Narcissa turned to Hermione and smiled at her, "Everything."

 **OoOoOoO**

Two hours later Narcissa and Hermione were laughing their way back into the Leaky Cauldron.

"I have never seen the attendants so flustered. They thought you were kidding when you said one of every princess dress, doll, book and figure set," Hermione giggled, reliving the moment.

Narcissa giggled as well, "She was so scared to ask if I wanted it gift wrapped, I was almost disappointed to tell them no."

"We would have closed the store down," Hermione smirked.

"Thank you for paying, I'll make sure Draco pays you back," Narcissa apologized.

"It's not a problem, I was so pleased to bear witness to this shopping adventure," Hermione giggled again, the store clerks faces flashing in her mind's eye.

They walked into the Leaky from Muggle London and Hermione quickly waved her wand over their clothing, turning it back into their familiar robes. Narcissa was also pulling out her wand, and quickly waved the bags away.

"Thank you again Hermione. Draco said we would do Christmas morning at his place, I hope to see you there," Narcissa added, as she leaned in for a quick hug.

"Oh yeah, Draco and I have to talk about Christmas still, but I'm sure I'll see you."

Narcissa walked towards the fire, and disappeared through the emerald flames. Hermione sighed before turning on the spot, and turning towards the library at Draco's home.

Glancing at the clock on the fireplace, she saw it was 10 until 9, and Draco would be just finishing Ariana's bath. She shrugged off her robes in the hallway, hanging them up on the hook. She kicked off her shoes, dropped her bag, and quickly ascended the stairs to Ariana's room. At the top of the stairs she could hear giggling from the little witch's bathroom.

Hermione stood in the doorway watching Ariana and Draco splash each other back and forth, and Draco with each splash that she got him with, would die dramatically, to the peals and delight of his daughter.

"Hermione!" Ariana squealed, when she caught sight of the older brunette.

"Hello darling," Hermione smiled, and quickly sat down on the toilet, "It seems papa is getting a bath too."

Draco chuckled, "She may be sitting in the water, but I assure you, I am more wet."

Hermione laughed as Draco quickly siphoned water from his clothes and the floor with his wand. After he was done, he leaned close to Hermione and gave her a small kiss, "How was dinner with mother?"

"Delightful, I can't wait to tell you about it," Hermione's smile widened.

Ariana splashed her hands in the water, "But I want to know too."

Hermione sunk down onto her knees next to Draco, up against the tub. She tapped Ariana lightly on the nose, "But it's a surprise beautiful, and I would not ever ruin a good surprise."

Ariana pushed her lower lip out, "Papa! Make her tell me!"

Draco chuckled, "I think it's time for little witches to get dry and hear a story before bed."

Ariana nodded earnestly, and stood up. Draco grabbed the towel from the rod and wrapped it tightly around a shivering little girl, and hauled her into his arms. Hermione vanished the water in the tub, and went to sit on the edge of Ariana's bed, while Draco dressed her.

Ariana climbed into the covers, completely dressed, hair brushed, a mere three minutes later, thanks to magic. Draco leaned over the bed, and kissed her on the forehead, "I need to go look over some paperwork for the office, sleep well. I love you my beautiful girl."

"Love you too, papa," Ariana's voice already heavy with sleep.

Hermione sat down on top of the covers, beside Ariana. She pulled out the _The Secret Garden_ and began reading. Without fail, she didn't make it full chapter before Ariana would drift off to sleep.

Hermione got up quietly, and turning down the lamp on the table, made her way down to the library. Draco was sitting in one of the plush armchairs with a report in his hands.

"She asleep?" Draco asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

Hermione stood in front of him and nodded, before gently grabbing the report from him and setting it down. She carefully climbed into his lap, and nuzzled into his neck and his arms wrapped around her. "Enough work for the night," she whispered, settling comfortably against his chest.

"You're right, as always," he murmured as he kissed her nose lightly, "Smartest witch."

Hermione smiled, "Don't forget that."

"How could I?" Draco chuckled, running his hand up her back, "So how was dinner with Mother?"

Hermione sat up a little to look at him, "Delightful. We had a quick dinner, and then she wanted to go shopping for princess things for Ariana. I'm quite sure she bought the store out."

"I'm glad you both had fun, though I'm now worried about what to get my little witch. Who can compete with a whole store of princess things?"

"I don't think it's the quantity of the things that matter, as much as the quality," Hermione smiled, happy with her gift.

"See, smartest witch," Draco laughed and kissed her neck lightly.

"Ron stopped by the office tonight. Wanted to be sure to let me know you and Ariana are invited to our Christmas Eve dinner. He was really sweet," Hermione said, laying her head back on his shoulder.

"That was nice of him, maybe he's not a total tosser anymore," Draco paused, chuckling, "What do you normally do for Christmas?"

"Normally Christmas breakfast with my parents, then Christmas dinner at the Burrow. But I have you and Ariana now, so we can change anything. I'm sure the Weasleys will understand."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, while he ran his hand up and down her back. He sighed, "I would not be _averse_ to spending Christmas dinner with them, as long as they don't mind a snake in their midst," Draco gave a half smile.

Hermione kissed him deeply, "You are less a snake now then a badger."

Draco pulled away from her, giving her a deadly stare, "You take that back witch," he moved his hands to her hips and began tickling her.

When she finally managed to extract herself from her lap, tears in her eyes, she bolted towards the bedroom.

Draco shagged her into submission, using his tongue to tease her until she finally conceded that he was not a bleeding Hufflepuff.

 **OoOoOoO**

Christmas Eve started early for them, as it had for the last two mornings, with an excited five year old asking them again if it was Christmas day yet.

"Papa! It's Christmas today right?" Ariana asked, crawling over Hermione and nestling herself into the space between her papa and the brunette witch. She looked up at him with pleading blue eyes.

Kissing her lightly on the forehead, and sweeping his daughter's wayward curls out from her face he replied, "Darling Christmas is tomorrow. Today is Christmas Eve, and nana is taking you shopping today to pick up everything we need for brunch tomorrow. Remember Mr. and Mrs. Granger are coming?"

"Yes, papa, but do I have to behave around them, because they're muggles?"

Draco chuckled before Hermione answered, "No love, you get to act as you normally do. My mum and dad know about witches and wizards and magic. They're very excited to meet you." Hermione had been conversing with her parents since the very beginning of her relationship with Draco, and since meeting Hermione, her daily owls to them had talked about the bubbly little girl who had wedged her way between her and her boyfriend, just as she had wedged her way into Hermione's heart.

"Go get dressed darling, and I'll fix you some breakfast," Draco said hugging his daughter tightly before Ariana bounded out of bed and upstairs.

"I need to get going, I have some paperwork I need to turn in before they close the offices for the week," Hermione sat up and stood to get out of bed.

Draco's quick Quidditch reflexes brought her back down and he pinned her down to the bed, "Not so fast, witch. I need to properly thank you for that thing you did last night with your tongue," he said before capturing her lips. He applied gentle pressure, running his tongue along her lower lips, causing her to open her mouth, giving him access. His hand went to her chest, massaging her breast through his old quidditch t-shirt.

As he was lowering his hand towards her knickers he heard his daughter descending the stairs from her room, and rolled off of Hermione, who was flush and breathing heavy. Leaning down he whispered, "We'll finish this later."

Hermione stood back up and as she took a step towards the bathroom received a light spank on her arse.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Hermione! Did I need to buy those tossers Christmas gifts?" Draco called from the family room, where he was putting the last of the presents under the tree.

Hermione chuckled, walking into the family room from the master where she had changed her clothes for dinner, "No, _you_ purchased the newest firebolts for Harry, Ginny and Ron, and _you_ bought Ron's wife, Emily a gift certificate for Madam Malkin's. Generous gifts from the three of us," Hermione smiled.

"What do you mean _I_ bought them?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Well when your mother and I were out for dinner, I mentioned needing to purchase gifts, and she helped me purchase them from your account," Hermione explained with her most stunning smile.

"Oh you cunning witch," Draco marveled, "If I wasn't so impressed by your obvious Slytherin moment, I might be a little upset."

"Just a little?"

Draco looked at her carefully, setting his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, "If I'm perfectly honest, I already consider what I have, equally yours, so please take whatever money you might need."

Hermione beamed, her smile widening before she kissed him, allowing him to deepen it.

Draco pulled away, "I guess you're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset?" Hermione asked.

"Independent witch like yourself, might be insulted that I would even think you couldn't afford things for yourself," he explained carefully.

"But you didn't assume that, and I had already used some of the money before you even told me," she explained, "We should probably get going. I also have gifts for all the kids."

Draco grabbed Ariana off the couch where she was reading, and they walked to the fireplace in the library. Hermione gave Draco the house name and allowed them to go first, and she followed after them with the gifts tucked into her bag.

As soon as she stepped out of the fire, she saw Draco had only moved a few inches from the fireplace, but hadn't moved towards the couch. The kitchen was currently empty, and Hermione sat her bag on the table, "Ron, Em?" she called out.

Emily came walking into the kitchen, her stomach only just beginning to show. "'Mione. Good you're here," she said wrapping Hermione tightly in a hug. "And this must be Draco and Ariana." Emily went to stand in front of Ariana, who hid her face in Draco's chest.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Weasley," Draco stated politely, extending his hand.

The American shook her head, before hugging him and Ariana, "None of that, my name is Emily, or Em, but never Mrs. Weasley, that's my mother-in-law's name."

As they pulled apart, Draco had a small smile on his face, Hermione knew he was nervous how the evening would play out. While he had seen Harry a few times at the playground it had always been easy to talk about the kids or Quidditch, but he had said the most horrible things to the owner of the house he was currently standing in.

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed walking into the kitchen, and coming to stand beside his wife. "Hiding all the gifts so we can't guess?"

"Always, you can't handle the temptation," she added playfully.

Ron turned from his best friend, to his childhood nemesis. He regarded the blonde carefully, before extending his hand, "Nice to see you Draco. I heard my sister has already properly warned you, I'll return the sentiments, but I assume you got the message," Ron explained, while Draco shook his hand, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"And this is Ariana who currently is overcome with shyness," Draco chuckled, before tucking his finger under his daughter's chin, "Darling, I promise these people are friendly, though they might bite if you're mean."

"Draco!" Hermione admonished, before pulling Ariana from his arms and carrying her into the other room.

"Albus," Hermione called walking into the sitting room where James was currently playing with his dragons and Albus was sitting quietly reading a book, "Hello love." she quickly wrapped her free arm around her nephew and pulled him in close. "Ariana, love, why don't you play with James or Albus, I need to find Ginny."

She quickly deposited Ariana on the couch, and walked back to the kitchen, where Draco and Ron were sitting at the table each with butterbeers, discussing this year's Quidditch teams. Rolling her eyes, she looked at Emily, "Where are the Potters?"

"Up in our room, something about last minute wrapping. Can I come watch?"

"Sure." Hermione stated before heading up the stairs, followed by the pregnant witch. Hermione opened the door to their bedroom, "Ginny Weasley!"

"Bollocks!" Ginny said jumping, "I haven't been a bloody Weasley in years. What did I do?"

Harry backed away from his wife a few inches, while his best friend filled the space he was once in, "Did you threaten my boyfriend?"

"Well in truth he wasn't your boyfriend at the time," Ginny explained as Ron and Draco stood in the doorway, Ron with a smirk on his face, happy his hint dropping worked, and Draco looked properly embarrassed.

"That's beside the bloody point. What did you say?" Hermione hissed.

"That I would cut off his favorite appendage if he hurt you," Ginny muttered.

Hermione took a deep breath before hugging Ginny tightly, "I love you, you crazy, protective woman."

"Hey! The bloody woman threatens to cut off body parts and you hug her?" Draco shouted.

Hermione turned to look at her boyfriend, smiling, "Better her threaten you then the rest of the Weasleys. They might have done it with fists. Her threat of a bat-bogey hex is enough," the brunette winked.

All the adults chuckled, before each grabbing a gift from the bed, and heading back downstairs.

"Ok ladies, we need girl talk in the kitchen while we finish up dinner," Emily stated, after depositing her gift under the tree.

Ariana and James were currently playing dragons, Ariana having managed to make one of her dragons fly, much to the two children's delight.

"Wow! That's some impressive magic for a five year old!" Ron exclaimed, as he, Harry and Draco all sat down on the sofas to watch the kids.

Hermione followed Ginny into the kitchen, "Nice show there 'Mione."

"Thanks. So Em, what do you need help with?"

Emily was very much a younger Mrs. Weasley and sat them each with jobs, while she handled the stove and the more important parts of the meal. As Hermione and Ginny began peeling potatoes the redhead began her interrogation.

"So 'Mione, how's the relationship with Draco going? Bringing him over to Christmas Eve dinner seems like a big step?" the redhead asked.

Hermione sighed, she had expected this, and had warned Draco for similar questions, "Everything is really great. It's moving quickly, but Draco likes to remind me that we started backwards, normally a couple dates, falls in love and marries all before children, but we started bonding over a child, so we don't fit into a normal category," she smiled softly. "He actually is ok going to the Burrow tomorrow, too."

"Wow, that's a big step, spending time with all the Weasleys and spending time at your adoptive parent's home," Ginny admired the blonde's bravery.

"So where do you see everything going Hermione?" Emily asked from the oven.

"I think this is the one, I know that sounds like it's from a sappy, romance novel, especially considering this is the guy that tormented us as kids, and did some right evil things as a teenager, but after hearing what it was like for him, I can't really blame him, for taking the mark," Hermione explained.

"Oh?" Ginny inquired.

"Well, we all know his father was an arsehole. Lucius was cruel to Narcissa when she didn't give him any other children. He was cruel to Draco except when he was pleased with him, so he learned to be pleasing for his father. By the time his father was imprisoned, Voldemort had moved into their home, and threatened his mom and him unless he tried to kill Dumbledore," she paused, taking a deep breath. "He was sick for a week after taking the mark. Apparently it's not only painful, but it makes you physically weak. The arrogant, prick we knew in school, it was all a mask to hide the troubled home and high expectations his father put on him."

The women were quiet while they took in this information. "Bollocks, what a fucked up family," Ginny finally commented, "What's Narcissa like now?"

"Fiercely protective of her son and now granddaughter, but the most sincerely polite woman. Remember her at the Quidditch World Cup? Remember how she looked miserable, Draco told me that night Lucius and all of them had planned what happened to those Muggles and his mother had begged him not to go, to just have a good time, and the arsehole hit her. It was the only time that Draco knows of his father hitting her. She had glamoured her face, but she was miserable being near her husband."

"Fuck!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm glad that tosser is dead, or I'd kill him myself."

"Yeah!" Emily added.

"So, Draco and Narcissa are extremely close, incredibly loyal to one another, and absolutely loathe any blood prejudices," Hermione continued explaining. "Narcissa and I went out to dinner and shopping the other day, she about bought out a muggle store for Ariana, and she had a great time doing it."

"I never thought I'd hear of Narcissa Malfoy shopping at a Muggle shop," the redhead's voice colored in surprise.

The girls sat in the quiet for a little bit before Emily asked, "So Hermione what's going on with your adoption, any news?"

"No. Susan and I have owled since the first meeting, I thanked her for making me go out to lunch with Draco, and she's very happy for us. She owled me last week to let me know that they were still searching for the perfect match, but she would keep me updated. At this point it's just a waiting game," Hermione explained.

"Mum wanted to know if we could throw you a shower, but I told her we had no idea the age of the child, so it didn't make much sense," the redhead added. "Done!" she exclaimed standing up, and handing the big bowl of peeled potatoes to Emily.

"Ok I'll get these boiling then everything will be ready to go," the American said, before joining Hermione and Ginny walking into the sitting room.

"You can NOT believe the Cannons are going to do well this year!" Draco yelled, at a very red faced Ron.

"I can too! They'll doing far better this year than they did last year," Ron bellowed back.

"Being 48th in the League up from 49th is still shite!" Draco sneered.

"Draco! Language!" Hermione chastised, sitting on his lap, as he wrapped an arm around her, but continued to stare at Ron.

"They have Witley this year, he's the best they've had in a decade," Ron explained.

"Witley would do a lot better on any other team, it's the rest of them that pull him down. He has great potential," Draco stated. "But Witley still sucks. Your sister has a better shot at going to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Maybe," Ginny said, winking at Draco.

"Whatever. The Cannons stand a chance," Ron grumbled.

"Of course they do dear," Emily said in a soothing voice, sitting down beside him.

"Harry how is work?" Hermione asked the raven-haired wizard from Draco's lap.

"It's ok, Ginny and I have actually been discussing me quitting," Harry stated looking guilty.

"What?!" Hermione and Ron both shouted.

"Well, I've thought a lot about it, and I just, I'm tired. I'm bloody tired of chasing and catching Dark Wizards, I think I'd rather teach. I think of Remus and even fake Alastor and how great they were, really made an impression on us. I think I'd like to help train the next generation of Aurors, but mostly just have a relaxed life," he paused, running his hair through his untidy hair. "I've already spoken to Minerva briefly and she's willing to make it easy on Gin and I because we have the boys. But we also have something else to consider." He looked at his wife, whose ears started turning red.

"Thanks tosser. Make me be the one to say it," the redhead grumbled. "We're pregnant." Ginny whispered.

"What?!" Ron shouted.

"That's fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up, and almost hitting Draco in the balls, causing him to hold himself and mutter "Bloody witch". Hermione hugged Ginny hard who only half returned it. "Wait, what's wrong?" Hermione asked returning to her seat.

"Well we've discussed me stopping with the Harpies and maybe working for the Prophet doing reporting for their Quidditch division, I'd have the inside scoop and still be able to attend games," Ginny explained.

"Is that what you want?" Hermione asked, sitting back down beside Draco.

"It's been a great few years. Fantastic, but the boys are getting older and with training practices… The Harpies make concessions for my pregnancy but I'd love to just be home more. I still want to work, mind, but less."

"Oh Ginny, that'd be wonderful," Emily said, hugging her sister-in-law.

"If that's what you want to do that's great!" Hermione smiled, "That's a lot of change for you."

"No more than the two of you are going through." Ginny smirked.

 **OoOoOoO**

Draco woke early, having set his wand to wake him up, 30 minutes before he knew Ariana would, even with the early mornings she'd been doing in anticipation for Christmas.

He carefully pulled his hand from around his brunette witch, and got out of the bed. He stood beside the bed, watching his daughter and his girlfriend, as they continued to sleep. Smiling he moved into the closet, and walked to his sock drawer, and removed the jewelry box he had buried in the back.

Walking back to the bed, he laid down gently beside Hermione, putting the ring under his pillow, and rubbing her arm as he whispered, "Hermione, wake up, beautiful." It took him about a minute before she opened her eyes and turned to look at him. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in his old Quidditch shirt.

"Turn over, I have an early Christmas present for you," Draco whispered, and waited as she carefully and quietly extracted herself from the sleeping five year old, and turned to look at him.

"Merry Christmas, love." Draco whispered, kissing her softly. "Sorry to wake you up early, but I need to tell you something."

Hermione nodded, suddenly nervous. She worried that he wasn't happy with her.

"Hermione Granger, in the last month I have gone from being the most lonely man in all of Britian to the happiest and most satisfied man. A lot of that is thanks to you, you and Ariana have healed me, made me the man I have always aspired to be. Hermione, we seem to be doing everything in reverse order, and I have no expectation that we need to move fast, but I would like to make you a promise. I'm in love with you, indescribably in love with you, and I want to be with you forever, so I want to give you this ring," he pulled the box from under the pillow. Opening it, he watched as her eyes widened. "This ring is a sign of my promise to love you, to always challenge you. and to be yours forever. We don't have to get married right away, but Hermione Granger, will you be my wife and complete our family?"

Hermione looked at him carefully, then looked at the ring, tears forming in her eyes. She began nodding, before saying, "Yes, a thousand times, yes."

Suddenly, Draco kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer to him.

"Papa?" Ariana asked sleepily.

Draco pulled away from Hermione, "Yes, love."

"Did she say yes papa?"

Draco let out a loud, booming laugh, "Yes she did."

"Yay!" Ariana crawled to Hermione, who still had tears in her eyes. "Hermione's going to be my momma!"

Hermione was crying and laughing at the same time, but sat up and hugged Ariana tightly. "I love you, Ariana, so much, and I love your papa, so very much."

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So if you're not following me on instagram or tumblr (mrsaturtle) please do, unless we're friends on facebook. I post an aesthetic for EVERY chapter! I also finally fancasted Narcissa, yay!**

 **This story finally bit me again, so HOPEFULLY (knocking on all the wood) this story won't take so long to update again.**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they truly warm my heart. If you ever have questions about the story, PLEASE ask away.**

 **Much beta love as always to gidgetmalfoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Draco and Hermione got out of bed as Ariana ran up the stairs to get dressed for Christmas morning. Hermione found herself unable to stop looking at the ring, as she pulled her jeans over her legs. She was happy to leave on the Slytherin Quidditch shirt, which she knew Draco loved to see her in. She looked over to see him pulling on jeans and a crisp white t-shirt, looking utterly gorgeous.

With his back turned, she walked around to stand in front of him, and as he stood up straight, she put her left hand on his chest and wiggled it back and forth, admiring the way the light hit the diamond.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Draco, I love it, it's perfect," Hermione replied, hugging him. "It's not how I thought an engagement ring from _you_ would look like."

He pulled away and tilted his head to the side, regarding her curiously, "And what does that mean? From _me_?"

She stifled a giggle, he was so easy to bait, " _Well,_ I assumed it would be something gaudy, and ridiculous, probably with emeralds _all_ over it. This is positively _normal_."

Draco huffed, before pulling her close again, "Witch, I was worried you weren't happy with it. As for emeralds, they wouldn't work for my _Gryffindor_ princess, now would they?"

Hermione giggled as he began kissing her neck, "No, I suppose they wouldn't. I love it, but I love you more."

"I love you too," Draco whispered as he made his way up to her ear, "I know it's fast, and we're in no rush, I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that you we-"

Draco was cut off by a loud, "PAPA!"

"Yes, Ariana?" Draco called.

"Papa, it's Christmas, hurry up!" the five year old demanded.

Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand out of the closet and into the family room, where Narcissa was currently putting 3 large boxes under the tree.

"Mother," Draco acknowledged, walking up to the older witch and giving her a warm hug. They both let go and Narcissa hugged Hermione, before picking up Ariana and sitting down with the five year old on her lap.

Draco and Hermione sat opposite her on the couch, "Mother I have some good news that I would like to share with you," Draco took a deep breath, "Hermione and-"

"Nan! Papa and Hermione are getting married!" the five-year old squealed.

The older witch looked at the five year old then back at her son, as her son grasped Hermione's hand with his right and held it up slightly, showing off the ring. "Sweet Salazar!" Narcissa exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Setting Ariana on the ground, she rushed over to Hermione and hugged her tightly, "Oh my dear, I am so happy! We love you so much! I am so happy you'll be my daughter!" the older witch, started to shed some tears of joy as she held her tightly.

Draco just watched as the two witches hugged, and picked up his daughter as she rushed over to him, wanting to be near the commotion. "Papa, why is nan crying?" Ariana whispered in Draco's ear.

"Nan is very, very happy that Hermione is going to be a part of our family," Draco explained in a whisper.

"Yes, nan is very, very happy, to have Hermione as part of our family, but also that your papa is so happy, and that you have another person to love you," Narcissa explained to Ariana, still hugging Hermione. When she finally let her go, both witches dried the tears from their eyes. "Well, this is the best Christmas, we have Ariana and now we have Hermione, what luck the Malfoys suddenly have," Narcissa laughed.

Hermione went to lean on Draco, who still held Ariana. Ariana looked at Hermione carefully before motioning that she wanted Hermione to hold her. "I love you," the five year old whispered.

"I love you a bushel and a peck and a hug around your neck," Hermione whispered back, to curious glances from Draco and Narcissa. "It's something my Gram used to say to me."

Narcissa and Draco both smiled, before Narcissa smoothed her shirt down. She looked so relaxed in dark pants and a silver top. "Well, I must go start our brunch, do you mind if I call over Toby to aid us with the brunch?" Narcissa asked, clearly looking at Hermione.

"No that would be fine, in fact my dad has always wondered about house-elves, he might enjoy it immensely."

"Oh dear, you told me first, will your parents be put out?" Narcissa asked, concerned.

"I don't think so, but I know Draco wanted to tell you right away, you mean so much to both of us." Hermione smiled, hugging her again, before heading towards the library, "I'll be right back."

Narcissa, Draco and Ariana headed into the kitchen, Ariana seating herself at the island, to watch.

"Toby," Narcissa called out in a clear voice, as Draco pulled things from the fridge. Thirty seconds later, a young house elf appeared, wearing a tiny kilt, white shirt, mismatched socks, and black clogs. "Toby, thank you so much for coming, and working on Christmas."

"It's my pleasure Mistr-" the house elf swallowed and shook his head, "Missus, always happy to help _our_ family," the house elf added with great emphasis.

"We're having six people for brunch, could we have eggs, sausages and some type of pastry?" Narcissa asked, pouring juice into six glasses, "I'll take care of the coffee and drinks, if you could help."

"Yes Missus, happy to help," Toby said before bounding over to the counter where Draco had laid everything out.

"Help yourself to anything Toby, and call us if you need any help," Draco added, smiling at the house-elf.

"Thank you mister," Toby said, levitating things over to the counter by the stove.

"Papa? Can I say hi to Toby?" Ariana asked, watching the elf curiously.

"Of course."

Ariana jumped from her chair, to stand in front of the house-elf who stopped what he was doing. She looked at him curiously, before saying, "It's nice to meet you Toby, I'm Ariana."

"Toby knows who you is Missus, you is Ariana Malfoy, heir to our great house," Toby said his voice clear, not very squeaky.

"I like him papa!" Ariana beamed, as Toby's face grew red and he lowered it, to look at the ground.

"Toby there is a step stool in that pantry over there, would you like me to grab it?" Draco asked, smiling at the exchange.

"No, Misters, I can gets it. Thank you."

Draco picked up Ariana and followed Narcissa back into the family room, where Ariana scrambled out of his arms to go grab Aster who was sitting by the back windows watching the birds.

"This way mum, dad."

Draco looked up as he heard Hermione from the library.

Coming down the hallway was his beautiful fiancée, and her parents, Helen and Richard Granger. Her mother had short brown hair with the same curls his witch did, with warm hazel eyes. Her father had lighter brown hair, with Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

Draco got to his feet, as did his mother, and made their way over to greet them, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you both," Draco said, extending his hand to both of them.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Malfoy," Helen said.

"Please call me Draco," he admonished, "This is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Narcissa added, shaking Richard's hand and hugging Helen, who looked momentarily surprised, before she hugged her back.

Hermione went to stand by Draco, who entwined his fingers with hers. Ariana headed over and stood slightly behind both Draco and Hermione, shyly peeking out, before Draco picked her up and held her, where she hid her face, again, against his chest.

"This is my daughter, Ariana. Ariana, can you say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Draco said turning his body to help Ariana look at Hermione's parents.

"Hi, Ariana, you can call me Helen. It's nice to finally meet you, Hermione has told us so much about you," Helen said cheerfully. "She also told us that you love books, and we brought a few with us that were Hermione's favorites when she was your age."

Ariana peeked up a little, and looked at Helen with a small smile.

"When Hermione was your age she loved the American Girl dolls, and after she sent us a picture of you, we went out and bought you one of your own, would you like to open it?" Richard asked, smiling at Ariana.

Ariana pulled her face away from Draco, who was smiling, and nodded.

The group all sat down on the couch, Ariana sitting between Hermione and Draco, as Richard dug through a bag of presents, and pulled out a rectangle one, handing it to Ariana.

Ariana hurriedly ripped off the paper, to see an American girl doll, with brown curly hair and bright blue eyes looking back at her. "She's so pretty!" Ariana exclaimed. "Papa! Open it!"

"Manners, young lady. What do you say to Helen and Richard?" Draco admonished his daughter. She sat the present down and ran over to them and hugged them each.

"Thank you!"

"You're most welcome, love." Helen smiled, hugging the five year old tightly.

When Draco opened the box, and got the doll out, Ariana sat on the floor and began admiring her, the adults watching happily.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione said, scooting closer to Draco. "Draco and I have news we'd like to share."

Helen's face broke into a big smile, looking excited. While Richard looked a little weary.

"Draco asked me to marry him this morning and I said yes!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing as her mother jumped to her feet, and screamed out, "Yay!" She hugged her mother, but looked at her father who was smiling, but looked surprised.

Letting go of her mother, she sat down next to her father, who put his arm around her.

"Dad, you ok?" Hermione asked, happy when Draco distracted the group by talking about brunch with his mother and Helen.

"It's just very soon, pumpkin. You only just started dating him, and things are just moving very fast. Your old dad is trying to keep up." Richard laughed.

"I know, things are very fast, but Draco and I love each other, and we have Ariana. I think of her as my daughter and we're just going about this backwards," Hermione explained, hoping to reassure him.

"I'm happy for you, just want to make sure you're not moving too fast," Richard said, pulling her tight against him.

"Ok let's open presents," Hermione said loudly to the group.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Two hours later, they had finished brunch with Narcissa and the Grangers and were saying goodbye at the fireplace. They had spent an hour opening every present under the tree. Hermione had gotten a new purse from her parents, one she had been looking at for awhile, some new books from Narcissa, and Draco and Ariana had given her a beautiful charm bracelet with a book charm, cat charm and a little girl charm with Ariana's birthstone. Ariana was the most spoiled out of everyone. After opening her new doll, Helen had given her more clothes for the doll; Draco had bought Ariana her first child's broomstick, explaining that it was the safest on the market; Hermione had given her a locket with Draco and Narcissa's picture in it, but had been informed by Draco that they would have to add a picture of the two of them where his picture was; the highlight of the morning was when all the presents were gone, and Ariana looked curiously for a gift from her nan, who walked out of the room and returned with a trunk. Ariana opened it carefully then squealed seeing all the princess dresses, stuffed animals, princess books and princess figurine sets. Draco walked away with some new dress robes, from his mother; a few frames with pictures of Ariana, from Hermione; a special edition set of the Lord of the Rings, from the Grangers; and a new coffee mug that said, "Best Dad" on it from Ariana. Narcissa was given a new set of earrings from Draco; a frame with a picture of Draco and Ariana from Hermione; and a promise of a muggle shopping trip with Helen.

"Hermione, I want new pictures taken of the three of you for my frame, after the holidays are over," Narcissa teased.

"I agree, you seemed to give all of us pictures, but you did not include yourself in them," Draco added.

"Fine, we'll get new pictures taken of the three of us," Hermione said, trying to hide the smile.

"Thank you for a wonderful breakfast, it was a pleasure meeting all of you," Helen said as she wrapped her arms around Narcissa. The two mothers hugged, before Narcissa moved to Richard and Helen moved to Ariana, "My dear, it was a pleasure meeting you, we all need to have a girls' day soon."

After everyone said their goodbyes, Hermione helped her parents back through the fireplace. "I am so incredibly happy for you darling," Narcissa smirked at Draco, who smiled widely.

"Having your happiness and approval means so much to me mother," Draco smiled, hugging her.

"I'm going to take off, have a good time tonight," Narcissa smiled, walking towards the fireplace.

"We'll see, I can't expect all the Weasleys to be polite, after all I've done," Draco said, the guilt spreading over his features.

"Once they see who you are now, they'll love you, just like Hermione does," Narcissa said, touching his cheek, comforting her son.

The fire turned emerald and Hermione came walking out. As she dusted off the soot, she looked up to see Narcissa's hand still cupping Draco's cheek, and a small smile crept onto her face. Hermione loved how much Draco loved his mother; it showed in how much he loved Ariana, this unconditional, self-sacrificing love. Between Molly Weasley, Narcissa, Harry's mom, and her own mother, she felt confident that she had the most amazing examples of motherhood.

"Well I must take off," Narcissa said, walking from Draco to hug Hermione. "Have a lovely evening, and Happy Christmas."

"We'll see you in a few days," Draco smiled after his mother, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her close.

They both watched as Narcissa left in a whirl of emerald, before Draco turned Hermione and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Smiling he looked down at her, "How are you today, my lovely fiancée?"

Hermione beamed, "I am quite well."

"Papa!" Ariana interrupted, running into the library. "Come help me put on a princess show." Her brown curls bounced as she ran over and grabbed Draco's arm, to begin tugging on him.

"No, darling. You need to go lay down. It's already half past one, and we have to leave at five, so you must get some sleep, as it'll probably be a late night for you," Draco said, sternly.

"I get to stay up past bedtime?" Ariana asked, her little eyes widening.

"Yes, so you must go get some sleep now," Draco explained.

"Ok, papa! Can Aster come to bed with me?"

"Don't force her to stay, but yes she may lay in bed with you," Draco agreed, grabbing Hermione's hand as he followed Ariana out of the library.

Ariana went up the stairs and to her room, while Draco pulled Hermione towards the bedroom. He closed the door behind them and quickly waved his wand over the handle.

Hermione was already sitting on the edge of the bed, ready to lay down herself; she was quite tired from today.

"Well everyone seemed to get along well," Hermione commented, as she pulled Draco's tshirt over her head. She always preferred sleeping in a bra and undies, but at nights was forced to wear a shirt, because of Ariana.

"You're father didn't seem too happy," Draco commented, sitting down beside her.

"I think he's just worried, that it's too fast. He'll catch up. No dad wants to see his daughter get married," she winked at him, noticing the far off look he now had.

"So one last important question for the day," Draco smirked, as he pulled Hermione onto his lap.

"Another question, very presumptions aren't you?" Hermione smiled.

"I want you to move in with us," Draco stated, "It just doesn't make sense for you to have a house, that you're never in," he paused, "Just move in here, all your stuff."

Hermione leaned down to kiss him, softly at first, before he placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into him. "Of course, I'll move in with you."

"Today?" Draco asked, trailing kisses down her jaw line.

Hermione giggled, "Why the rush?"

"I just want you here, I want you to be mine," Draco breathed.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm all yours," she murmured against his ear, as he trailed hot kisses down her throat.

Suddenly she was flipped over, and on her back, looking up into Draco's smirking face. Lowering his lips to the shell of her ear, he breathed again, "All mine," as his hands moved over her body.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Are we sure they want me there?" Draco moaned, as he stood in the closet trying to find some clothes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Emily said she spoke with Molly, and assured me you were more then welcome, and they're very excited to meet Ariana," Hermione replied, throwing on an old t-shirt, and pulling her pants back on.

"One Weasley was enough, haven't I paid my dues for the year?" Draco whined.

"They're my family, an extended family of sorts, so you will behave Draco Malfoy," Hermione ordered. "I know you can do this, you sat with Ron and Harry yesterday and didn't die, and today you had Muggles in your house. The twelve year old version of yourself wouldn't believe this, you've come along way," she purred as she wrapped her arms around his body.

"Papa, I'm ready!" Ariana shouted as she came running into their closet. Draco and Hermione both turned to look at her, and laughed.

"Oh darling, we might need to find you some different clothes," Hermione explained, grabbing her hand, and walking out of the closet, while Draco finished getting ready.

"Why?" Ariana asked, walking up the stairs in front of Hermione.

"Well, you don't need wellies today, and while your tutu is quite lovely, you'll want to play today and I'm afraid it might get ruined. Also it's winter, so you need something more than a tank top on, though I think this outfit is lovely," Hermione smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, they all stood before the fireplace in the library, Draco with Ariana, and Hermione holding one gift bag, that housed all the gifts for the Weasley family.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, checking the bag one last time.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Draco grumbled.

Hermione stepped toward the fireplace, and throwing in the floo powder, called out, "The Burrow" before stepping into the flames and disappearing.

Before Draco could approach the fireplace, Ariana laid a hand against his cheek and turned his face towards her, "What's wrong, papa?"

"Nothing, darling," he started, but stopped as she shook her head.

"Something is wrong," her little voice, full of concern.

"Well, when your papa was much younger, but older than you are now, he wasn't always nice to The Weasleys It's hard to say sorry, for so many things," he wasn't sure how else to explain it.

"Papa, you're nice now," Ariana stated.

"Thank you, darling," Draco smiled, "You know I love you."

"I love you more."

Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked towards the fireplace. He hesitated for another moment before throwing in the powder and calling out, "The Burrow." As he stepped through the flames, his only thought was of his girls, and they were worth whatever awkwardness awaited him.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So the end of this chapter has been long in the works, but I also know that some people have been saying it's moving quite fast. I just want to emphasize, that my original plan for this story was 4 chapters. It's now 8 and I plan on it ending by 14. This is a short story, so things are moving quickly, and will continue like this for awhile.**

 **A lot of beta love to the amazing gidgetmalfoy, she is incredible especially since the school year just started and she still manages to beta for me!**

 **Please follow me on instagram / tumblr for updates.**

 **Love all your reviews, even if it's just a smiley face or "yay", it encourages and lets me know you love what I'm writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Hermione was moving around the kitchen pretty quickly. They were having Narcissa, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Emily, Aunt Andromeda and all the kids over for New Year's Eve, so she was busy making her typical New Year's Eve fare.

Narcissa, Andromeda and Teddy had arrived early in the day to spend time together. Hermione had found out that immediately following the war and Lucius' imprisonment, Narcissa had reached out to her sister, and they had become close again. Since Teddy had no family outside of Andromeda, when his Gran needed a break, Narcissa acted every bit the great aunt and would spoil him rotten. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the little ways, as well as the big ways, Narcissa and Draco had changed.

"Ariana, please go ask your papa to come help me set everything out," Hermione asked as she pulled casserole dishes from the oven. Ariana grabbed Teddy's hand and pulled him from the kitchen, his turquoise hair so bright it almost left a trail of light.

In the years since Ron had begun dating Emily, the American witch had shared a lot of amazing "American" cuisine. For the past few years Hermione had made what she liked to call _Taco Bake_ for New Year's Eve as well as queso dip. It was always fun, but this year there were three other people she was cooking for, which made her smile.

"Ariana said you needed me," Draco acknowledged walking into the kitchen.

"Yes can you carry these out to the table," Hermione said, ladling the queso dip into a large bowl.

Hermione removed the apron and walked into the family room with the bowl of queso and set it down on the table. She smiled at the set up.

They had moved the kitchen table into the family room, as well as magically lengthened it, so that they all could enjoy New Year's Eve dinner together. Draco had been pleased when Hermione had mentioned how she normally spent the day, and while he made comments about spending it with "Potter" and "Weasel", Hermione knew he wasn't actually upset.

Draco came up behind her and whispered, "It smells delicious. You really out did yourself."

She turned in his arms to kiss him, "I hope everyone loves it."

"I'll hex them if they don't," Draco chuckled.

"It looks great, Hermione. Don't worry," Narcissa said from her place on the couch.

"I've never had tacos, so I'm excited," Andromeda chimed in as she walked into the room. "Ariana has a beautiful room, Draco. I think Teddy wants to move in."

Draco chuckled, "Well he can come over whenever he wants."

Draco kissed Hermione a few more times before they heard voices from the library.

"Gin! Move your arse," Ron's voice called loudly from the room.

"Move your big feet," Ginny called back, "I'm pregnant here!"

Hermione smiled and walked to the library, where it seemed they had all arrived by floo at the same time, which was surprising, at least for Ron.

James and Albus were standing by their parents looking at the large library with wide eyes, James a mischievous glint in his eyes, while Albus looked thoughtful.

"Hello!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling at the group.

"Oh 'Mione, where should I put this?" Ginny asked holding a casserole dish of her own.

"The table is through here. Draco's going to give you a tour after you drop your things," Hermione added, leading the group down the hall from the library and into the family room, where Draco stood.

"Great house, Malfoy," Ron said, looking around at the large room.

"Thank you, a bit on the small side, but before Ariana and Hermione moved in, it was perfect," Draco smirked.

The group turned to look at Hermione, shocked looks on their faces.

"I moved my stuff in yesterday, there really was no sense in waiting," Hermione commented, walking over to Ginny and taking the casserole dish from the redhead, who seemed to catch herself first.

"Nope, no sense in waiting, you're practically married," Ginny laughed.

They had told the Weasleys about their engagement on Christmas, and about Hermione's plans to move in, but hadn't really settled on a date for the move. As the days after Christmas stretched by, Hermione realized just how much she didn't want to go home or to take her Christmas gifts home; it made more sense for her to move in.

Narcissa stood up, and walked over to the group, "Hello, I'm pleased to see you both again, though under much better circumstances," Narcissa extended a hand to Harry and Ron, before turning to Ginny and Emily, "And it's a pleasure to meet you both, Hermione has spoken about you both at length."

"It better have been all good things," Ginny teased.

"Only good to tell," Hermione smirked.

"So what about your place?" Harry asked.

"I've already owled an estate agent, and we'll start the process of selling my house next week," Hermione continued, "Plus I've convinced Draco to allow me to add bookshelves in the hallway, so that mine can be moved here." Hermione smiled wickedly.

"Andy!" Harry exclaimed, walking over to Andromeda and hugging her. "Where's Teddy?"

"Probably up with Ariana, those two built a blanket fort in her room, it's hard to bring them down," Andromeda smiled, standing up, "I'll go up and get them."

Outside of Narcissa, Andromeda only had one other family member, and she was forever grateful for Remus making Harry, Teddy's godfather. He was every bit the godfather Harry thought Sirius would have been to him. Harry took Teddy at least once a month for sleepovers, and bought him the latest kid's brooms.

"Well, can we all eat, I'm starving," Ron whined, taking a seat in the middle of the table.

"He's always hungry, but I didn't let him sample the cake, so he's a bit put off," Emily commented, sitting down next to him, and quickly transfiguring the chair next to her into a highchair and placing Lauren in it.

"Not even a taste!" Ron cried as he pouted.

"Well there is plenty of food tonight," Hermione smiled, taking a seat next to Draco who sat at the head of the table, with Ariana to her right. Narcissa sat on Draco's left with Andromeda next to her, Teddy next to her, and Harry, Ginny, James and Albus filled in the rest of the seats.

"I would like to make a toast," Hermione chimed as everyone raised their glasses, the men and Hermione with champagne, Ginny, Emily and the kids with sparkling grape juice, "To friends and family and new beginnings, may we all have an incredible year."

"Cheers!" The adults all called out.

"Dig in," Draco smirked, beginning to serve himself.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

An hour and a half later, the dishes had been cleaned, the table moved back into the kitchen and the couches put back in their original spot. Teddy and James were playing with their dragons on the floor, while Albus and Ariana set before a child's potion set and mixed together various ingredients. The littlest of the children, Lauren, slept in Ron's arms.

Narcissa and Andromeda were in discussion about various charities they were working on, in the corner of the room, while sitting in two comfy armchairs. The younger adults sat watching the children and talking.

"January fifteenth, that's when I start at the Prophet," Ginny continued, "The editor just set the date, so this is my last week with the Harpies."

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Ok, a little bit nostalgic, but it's for the best. The girls are happy for me, well happy that I won't just disappear and they'll see me from time to time at matches," Ginny smiled.

"And are you starting at Hogwarts next term?" Draco asked, his arm wrapped around Hermione who leaned into him.

"Yup, I've spoken with Minerva, and we'll be looking for a house in Hogsmeade this Spring." Harry took a sip of his butterbeer, "We could stay at Grimmauld Place, but I'll need to be close to the grounds some nights, and Gin and I want to find our own place. We love it, well now that it's been renovated, and I'm not selling it. It'll go to one of the kids, but we'd like to find a home, with a garden," Harry stated, Ginny smiling at him in agreement.

"So Malfoy, what is it you do," Ron asked, "Hermione's been a bit vague."

"Have not! I told you exactly what you asked!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well after my father was put in Azkaban, all the businesses, investments, lands and titles were transferred to me, since he was sentenced to life," Draco stated, "In total I had 15 businesses, many investments, and four properties, including the Manor, plus various titles here and in France. I sold off six of the businesses. They were things I really wanted nothing to do with, or that weren't making any true profit. The investments, while too numerous were just that investments, most of which are still doing well. The Manor we'll keep, but it is currently being converted into a group home. When mother and I purchased this house and hers, we added two more properties, but with the exception of the house in France, none are like the Manor, in size. So what I have now is incredibly manageable. Malfoy apothecary and potions is my prize jewel, we're doing extensive work in experimental potions as well as trying-," Draco stopped, starting at the window.

Lightly pecking at the window was a brown owl, but it caught his attention because it was tapping at the large windows that didn't open. Everyone's eyes turned to it.

"I'll get it," Draco said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Hmmmm, I wonder what that's about, normally they go to the kitchen window," Hermione commented, sitting up and looking towards the doorway Draco had walked through.

"Must be confused," Narcissa explained, stopping her conversation with Andromeda to look towards the door as well.

"That's a lot of properties and businesses, surprising he could just take off for a month with Ariana," Harry stated, "Or maybe not surprising, with that much money, he could just sit and do nothing."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, he doesn't pay much mind to money, even when it's not concerning Ariana. You know you could do that too, Harry, you have enough in your vaults."

"I'd be bored out of my bloody skull, sitting at home," Harry chuckled.

"No you'd be busy with the boys," Ginny smirked.

"Hermione," Draco called as he walked out of the kitchen. "It's for you, love."

"Hmmmm, wonder who would be owling," Hermione wondered curiously, "Especially today."

Draco sat down next to her and handed her the tightly rolled scroll. Hermione broke the seal, which gave away nothing, and began to read, her eyes growing wider the further she read.

"Darling?" Draco asked after her eyes began to reread the letter, all the adults watching curiously.

"It's….it's uhhhh….it's from Susan," Hermione sputtered, staring at the middle of the scroll, "They've found me a match. They have a little boy for me."

The silence stretched on for almost thirty seconds before Draco leaned around her and read it for himself, before she handed it to him. Ginny rushed to her feet, and pulled Hermione into a hug, Emily throwing her arms around them both. While Harry and Ron both stood with huge smiles, looking at the girls. Narcissa and Andromeda were hugging, when Narcissa pulled Hermione in a warm hug. Hermione began to cry, breaking away from the hug to look at Draco, who was currently rereading the letter himself.

Silence settled again as everyone watched between Draco and Hermione. Hermione waited, watching him carefully as his eyebrows knit together, and she couldn't place his feelings.

Draco rolled up the scroll before looking up, surprised that every eye was on him, when his gaze landed on his witch, he smiled. Standing up, he pulled her close to him.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked tentatively, "I know this wasn't the plan, and so much is-"

Draco cut her off with a deep kiss; he entwined his fingers through her hair, pulling her close. They both became breathless before he ended the kiss with another soft kiss, "I am so happy for you...for us."

"You're happy?" Hermione asked, still breathless.

"Of course! I'm ecstatic," Draco stated, his voice growing slightly serious, "But, Susan did mention that it was serious circumstances that this little boy needed placement immediately, that's a little worrisome, even Ariana was kept at a group home for a time."

"What do you think that means?" Andromeda asked.

Draco turned to look at his aunt, having momentarily forgotten that they were there.

"I'm honestly not sure," Draco said simply, pulling Hermione to him.

"I'd like to make another toast," Ron said, moving forward with Lauren in his arms, handing Emily's glass to her before he grabbed his own.

They called the kids over, and it took a few minutes to find the boys' cups, and then James needed a refill, before they were all seated again, with Ron sitting forward. Draco held Ariana on his lap.

"To Hermione, Draco and Ariana, and to this new little boy who will certainly become an incredible wizard with these two as his parents. To this little wizard!" Ron exclaimed to everyone chiming in with a cheers.

They all took a sip before Ariana turned and looked at Draco, "What does he mean a new little boy?"

Draco looked at Hermione, who smiled, "Remember that papa told you he met me because I wanted to adopt a child?" Ariana nodded, and Hermione continued, "Well that owl that just arrived, said that they've found a little boy for me. I'm going to be his mum."

Ariana looked thoughtfully for a moment, "Does this mean I have to share my room?"

Everyone laughed, but Ariana continued to look serious, as Draco ran his hand through her curls he added, "No, darling. Not unless you want to."

"He needs his own kitty, Aster is mine," Ariana stated.

"Of course, but you might have to share some other things, can you do that?" Draco asked.

"Will you be his papa?" Ariana asked, as the adults all looked over at Draco, who took one look at Hermione who smiled at him warmly, nodding.

"Yes, I'll be his papa as well as yours. Is that ok," Draco stated simply.

"Yes. Does this mean that I can call Hermione mum now?" Ariana's voice had dropped, but it was just loud enough for everyone to hear, all the adults, smiled. Narcissa, Ginny, Emily and Hermione all with tears welling in their eyes.

Hermione looked at Ariana, putting a finger under the little girl's chin, "Ariana can you look at me?" Hermione then scooted closer, "You can call me whatever you're comfortable with, but I love you and I'll always be your mum."

Ariana smiled, before jumping into Hermione's arms, Hermione falling back with the force of it, "I love you, mummy."

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Three hours later, Draco had just finished tucking Ariana into bed, and Hermione was cleaning up after the party. As Draco walked into the kitchen Hermione commented, "Some days I see the value in a _paid_ house-elf, like Toby."

"Say the word and we'll find one for you," Draco smirked, "But I could always call Toby over, mother wouldn't mind."

Hermione laughed, before throwing a dishrag onto the counter, "I give up, I'm done. I have too much on my mind to be washing dishes right now."

"Ok let me call Toby, and why don't you go take a long bath, I'll join you in a few minutes," Draco said kissing her softly.

Hermione nodded walking out of the room, her mind running a million miles an hour.

"Toby," Draco called out simply, thankful that the Malfoy bond to the creature meant it would show up. Thirty seconds later the little house-elf showed up, in a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts and flip flops, causing Draco to laugh loudly.

"Mister Malfoy calls," the house-elf said bowing slightly, something they couldn't seem to get him to stop doing after all these years.

"Toby where did you get clothes like these?" Draco asked still laughing.

"Toby finds them at a Muggle donation center," Toby stated nervously, afraid he had upset his master.

"Well remind me to fetch you some new clothes, though they might have to be as enjoyable, but you shouldn't have to rifle around in donated clothing," Draco stated, wiping tears from his eyes, "Would you mind cleaning up after our party this evening, Hermione wanted to do it, but she's got a lot on her mind."

"Of course Mister Malfoy. Anything for Missus Hermione," Toby smiled.

"Also if you hear of any house-elves looking for work, we might be looking to hire one," Draco stated, "Thank you Toby, have a good night."

"Thank you Mister," Toby nodded, grabbing the step stool from the pantry and setting to work.

Draco left the kitchen and walked down the hallway to their bedroom. Shutting the door, he walked into the bathroom.

Hermione was lying in the giant soaking tub, surrounded in bubbles, her eyes closed, but her face still etched with worry lines.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" Draco asked sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Well we know he's a year old, Susan said he's just about to turn one, and that means he's probably still in a crib, there is just so much we might need to get, and we don't have time, I mean we might be taking him home tomorrow," Hermione explained, talking fast.

"Why don't you make a list tomorrow after we've seen him, then mother or Ginny or Emily could run out and grab the things for you," Draco soothed.

"Yes that would work, but where are we going to set up his room, the only spare room is the guest room," Hermione continued, clearly going through a list of worries.

"Maybe we should consider buying a bigger home. I can sell this one, you've already contacted an estate agent for yours, why don't we just buy something for both of us?" Draco smiled at the thought of a home for both of them.

"Yes that would work, but when would we have time to start looking?" Hermione asked, then her eyes widened, and she gasped, "Oh Godric! What am I to do about work? I was supposed to go back on the 2nd, but if we have him, how can I go back? You have to go back to work, too? You've been away for a month? What if-"

"Hermione?" Draco interrupted her, "Love, stop. You can't worry about all of this, owl your boss, I'm sure they'll understand, extend your time off at least another week or so, then we can make a decision about all of this."

Hermione nodded, looking into his grey eyes, she longed to be in his safe and secure arms. Standing up the water ran down her body in little rivers, drawing Draco's eyes from her own to look at her delicious curves.

"Come to bed love, let me help you forget," Draco smirked, holding out a hand to help her step from the tub.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a quick drying spell before pulling her into his arms. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as his lips closed around hers and he carried her to the bed.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Draco and Hermione stood just in front of the floo in the library, having just said goodbye to Ariana who was going to go run some errands with Narcissa.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, tightly hugging her, hoping to ease some of the tension that had returned the moment she woke up.

"It's ok love, let's just go see him, don't worry about anything. It'll all sort itself out," Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded, at a loss for words. She couldn't describe what she was feeling right now, overwhelmed with nerves at all the things that needed to happen. She had barely remembered to owl her parents this morning to let them know what was happening.

Now her brain was full of endless lists of things that needed to be bought, and things that needed to be done, but part of her mind was entirely focused on this little boy. She couldn't stop wondering what he looked like, what had happened to his parents, would he be ok with Hermione, what was he like and a million other questions. She was also excited, and overjoyed, but the nerves were cancelling those feelings out. She couldn't believe she was about to become a mum, even though she had been Ariana's mum from the moment Draco brought her home. This was official, her name on the line of being this little boy's mum and she hadn't even seen him yet.

"Are you ready, love?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. Stepping to the fireplace, she threw in the floo powder and waited for the flames to become emerald before calling out Phoenix Adoption Agency and stepping in.

As soon as she stepped into the agency, she could hear crying, and immediately her heart started thudding loudly. Was that her boy? Why was he crying?

She felt Draco move behind her, and turned to see him looking in the direction the cries seemed to be coming from. Her feet were moving now, carrying her forward towards the crying.

With her hand on the doorknob she looked at Draco once, who smiled and nodded, before she opened the door wide.

Her heart clenched as she saw him, he was hers, and she knew it immediately.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First off, I love all of you all so much. Your reviews were epic for Chapter 8! This chapter has not been officially beta'd be the amazing GidgetMalfoy, but I wanted to get this to you. So please be nice and understanding that only my husband has done a read through of this, with some edits.**

 **Please don't forget to check out my tumblr for updates, more information or images about each chapter, and my instagram to connect with me.**

 **As always please show your love with amazing reviews, they feed my tender heart.**

 **Chapter 10 is more then half-way written, and should be finished soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Hermione looked down at the sleeping boy in her arms, tears had been falling the whole morning. From the moment she laid eyes on him, she knew instantly that he was hers, and she hadn't let him go since.

"Thank you both for coming in on New Years, I'm sorry about the short notice of it all but this process is odd for us. Our current group home is full and he seems to already require so much more attention, so it just made sense to place him with you immediately," Susan explained. "We acquired him on boxing day. He doesn't want to be set down, and cries when his caregiver walks away from him, and while we know that will be stressful on anyone, she has 12 other children in her home currently."

"It's fine, really, we'll manage," Hermione croaked her voice breaking slightly.

"Can you tell us more about what happened to his parents?" Draco said, sitting close to Hermione.

Susan nodded, "Well there is no father that we know of, his birth certificate and even the Hogwarts register don't list one, might be a muggle. His mother traveled a lot, and she was in Russia when she was attacked. The Aurors here have taken up the case, as she was a British witch, in a foreign country. However, she had no family, a muggle born, whose family was murdered in the war."

Draco grimaced, momentarily feeling the guilt over something he didn't do. "So then no one will be searching for him? You're sure?"

"We made a few inquiries to people she had known in school, they all said she was a loner after her family was killed, she had no one else. So he has no one either," Susan added gravely.

"Yes he does," Hermione stated, "He has us, we're his family." Her eyes never lifting from the sleeping boy.

Draco and Susan both smiled, looking at her.

"What is there left to do?" Draco asked.

"We have the paperwork to fill out, and technically we can't officially sign him over for a month, but it's formality, you'll be legally changing his name today," Susan explained. "What would you like it to be?"

"What's on his birth certificate?" Hermione asked.

"Finnley Thomas Wallace," Susan said, reading from the scroll in front of her.

Hermione looked at Draco, smiling, "Would you mind if we changed his middle name, to Orion?"

Draco's eyes widened a moment, before a smile stretched across his face, "You can pick any name…"

"Yes but he's our son, and he deserves to be a part of the family tradition," Hermione smiled, before Draco kissed her softly, careful to not jar the baby in her arms.

"Our son," Draco whispered.

"Ok, Finnley Orion, what do you want for the last name?" Susan asked, a smile plastered on her face as well.

"Malfoy," Hermione stated simply, looking back down at the boy in her arms, "Finnley Orion Malfoy."

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Hermione sat on the couch, while Draco made her a cup of tea. Finnley still slept in her arms, it had been two hours since they had left the agency, and he was still sleeping. Susan had explained that in the few days since they'd had him, he barely rested unless he was in someone's arms, which wasn't a lot as they all had a lot to do.

Hermione looked up when she heard a whoosh from the library and heel clicks coming down the hallway. She smiled widely when she saw Narcissa walking in, holding onto Ariana's shoulders.

"Oh my goodness, so you did bring him home today?" Narcissa asked softly, a huge smile on her face as she walked over and sat down.

Hermione nodded, looking at Ariana who was looking at Finnley curiously.

"He's beautiful," Narcissa commented, causing Hermione to smile, "What color are his eyes?"

"Light blue, almost grey actually," She smirked at the older witch who clutched her chest, tears forming in her eyes.

Narcissa ruffled her fingers lightly through Finnley's dark blonde hair, as Draco walked back from the kitchen holding a tea tray.

"Oh mother, I thought I heard you," Draco smiled warmly at his mother, "Ariana do you see your brother?" Draco asked setting the tray down and sitting next to his mother and pulling Ariana to his lap.

"What's his name?" Ariana asked, still looking at him.

"Finnley Orion Malfoy," Hermione smiled, looking at Ariana.

Narcissa was full on crying now, the words Orion and Malfoy cracking between sobs, as Draco put his free arm around his mother who leaned into him.

"He has more names than I do!" Ariana exclaimed loudly, causing Finnley to stir a little.

"No he doesn't," Draco said simply, "You have the exact same amount of names as he does."

"No I only have Ariana and Malfoy!" the five year old whinned.

"No darling, your name is Ariana Elara Malfoy."

"Oh," Ariana smiled, "I like it."

"I'm glad."

Narcissa dried her tears, and sat up, "Can I hold him?"

Hermione nodded, and leaned forward and they carefully settled Finnley against his Nan, stirring a little but settled immediately.

"What do you need help with love?" Draco asked, as Hermione helped herself to some tea.

"I need to go run out and go shopping, but I don't want to leave him," she explained, looking pained at the idea of separation already.

"Well why don't you owl Ginny or Emily and see if they can help," Draco suggested.

"Yes, actually I'll floo them really quick and explain what we need. I'll only be gone a minute," Hermione said rising and walking to the library.

"A Malfoy?" Narcissa asked looking up at Draco.

"It was her idea, and the middle name," Draco smiled, "She said he was 'our son' and needed to carry on the family tradition."

"Oh stop, I can't cry while I hold him," Narcissa breathed, "He's so beautiful."

"Yes he is, both of our kids are," Draco smirked pulling Ariana into his lap and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

"Ok I think I have your whole list, Harry is bringing the crib and the stroller," Ginny said walking into the family room, where Draco sat on the floor with Ariana playing with her dragon toys, and Hermione and Narcissa made faces at the now awake Finnley. "Oh, is that him?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, this is Finnley Orion Malfoy," She beamed, turning the baby in her lap, "Finnley this is your Auntie Ginny."

"Oh let me hold him," Ginny said dropping all the bags on the floor, and rushed over to the smiling boy. "Oh my godric, he's so cute!"

Hermione nodded before standing and going over to the bags to begin sorting them, "You got everything?"

"Yup, plus we threw in some extras, that were just too good to pass up. I adore Muggle baby stores," Ginny smiled making cooing sounds at Finnley.

"Should I pay you or Potter?" Draco asked standing up.

"Don't worry about it Malfoy," Harry said walking into the room pushing two large boxes, "Hermione already gave us more then enough, we have some leftover."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said hugging her best friend.

"Our pleasure, normally you have 9 months to buy all this and plan, you were given 12 hours, it's the least we could do," Harry chuckled, "Molly's having kittens though, wants to come meet him, but she settled with watching the boys."

"Ello!" Ron's voice called from the library. The group turned to see Emily and Ron walking down the hallway, "I heard I have a nephew to meet."

"Yes you do," Hermione beamed, sure her face was going to be stuck in a permanent smile after today.

"I have him, and I'm not letting him go," Ginny teased, as Ron looked around.

"Oh yes you will," Ron stated, walking over already making faces at the little boy, who squealed at all the attention.

"What's his name?" Emily asked, hugging Hermione.

"Finnley Orion Malfoy," Hermione smiled, "It just made sense, because Draco and I will eventually get married, so he'll be a Malfoy then, no point in doing extra paperwork. Plus, he's already Draco's son."

Draco beamed, feeling himself stand a little taller, while Narcissa had fresh tears forming again, "You all must stop saying that, or I'm going to cry myself to death!" The older witch exclaimed, but stood to hug Hermione warmly.

"Another Malfoy, just what the world needed," Harry laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you're at the advantage, Potter. You have two handsome spawns and another on the way, whereas I only have two," Draco chuckled, "Looks like I need to get busy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, as all the adults laughed.

"Do you need help setting up, Hermione?" Ginny asked, finally surrendering Finnley to Ron.

"No I think we'll set it up tonight, we still have to decide where everything is going," Hermione explained. "Plus we're only going to set up what we need, which is probably all of it, because we decided we're going to move, all of us. This house just isn't big enough, anymore."

"Yes, mother could you contact our solicitor and explain once we find a place we'll need to change the paperwork around," Draco asked.

Narcissa nodded before adding, "Let me call Toby over, I told him last night about the news and he's anxious to come help."

Hermione agreed, "Yeah we might need him, at least for the transition, but we'll pay him extra."

"Toby," Narcissa called out.

The house elf popped into the family room near Narcissa. This time he was clothed in a pair of wellies, and a long white shirt, that hung on him like a dressing gown, causing Draco to chuckle. He mentally reminded himself to bring it up with his mother. "Missus Malfoy calls Toby," the house-elf said bowing his head.

"Toby, can you please stay here for a while, Draco and Hermione have need of you since Finnley has arrived," Narcissa asked.

"Of course Missus," Toby nodded.

"Toby we will pay you extra and will your things fit in the hall pantry, or would you like one of the hall closets?" Hermione asked, before continuing, "I know it'll only be for a short time, but we might be able to move quickly and I think help packing would be wonderful."

"Of course Missus Hermione, I will find room for my things," Toby said smiling. He suddenly bowed his head, and croaked out, "Might Toby see the new Malfoy, such an honor to see the new one."

Hermione walked over to Ron who, reluctantly, handed over the squirming infant, his eyes fixated on the house-elf. She took a few short steps towards Toby, before kneeling down, "This is Finnley Orion, but how did you know he was a Malfoy?"

Toby's eyes widened and turned glassy looking at the little boy, "Tis a great honor to be bound to a family, we sense when the bonds are expanded or broken, it is our magic. I felt it this morning, a bond from Mister Malfoy expand," the house-elf smiled warmly, stepping closer to Hermione and Finnley.

Finnley had grown still watching the house-elf talk, when he suddenly reached forward and grasped tightly onto Toby's ears, and to everyone's surprise, Toby laughed. "Little Mister has strong grip, will be strong boy," he made a few raspberries at the boy before stepping out of Finnley's grip, "I will go begin cooking dinner. Any requests?"

Hermione had loved the exchange, and was becoming more open to a paid, free house-elf, "No Toby, whatever you would like to make."

"Mummy, may I go watch Toby?" Ariana asked.

Hermione's face broke into a large smile, but she was lost for words. Thankfully Draco spoke up, "Yes love, but stay out of Toby's way," Draco added seriously, "Toby send her back out if she's any trouble."

Toby nodded, walking over to Ariana and extending his hand, "Missus Ariana, after you."

Ariana held his hand and the two walked into the kitchen, Ariana a whole head taller than the older house-elf.

Hermione turned to Draco, who gave her a tight hug, while Finnley clutched onto Draco's shirt.

"She called me Mummy," Hermione whispered into Draco's shoulder.

"I know love, you're a mummy," Draco whispered back, tightening his hold, causing fresh tears to fall.

"Well we won't stay, but we had to see our nephew. In fact, hand him back, I want him," Ron teased, reaching for Finnley, who readily left the tight embrace of Draco and Hermione.

Ginny walked over, "We won't stay either, but you let us know if you need anything at all," the redhead then wrapped her arms around Hermione, "I'm so so happy for you 'Mione."

"Thank you Gin, thank you so much for everything," Hermione smiled before letting go of her friend.

"I know you have Narcissa and I'm sure you're parents will want to be here soon, plus Toby, but Molly wants you to know that you can owl her anytime, but don't hesitate to owl us if you need anything," Harry said as he hugged Hermione.

Ginny hugged Draco as she whispered congratulations, and as Harry followed his wife, he shook Draco's hand, adding how happy he was for him, and that he'd see him Saturday at the park.

Ron and Emily took their leave, and Narcissa was able to hold Finnley again. The older witch sat down on the couch with him, while Draco checked on Ariana and Hermione started sorting through the bags.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It had been a week and a half since they had brought Finnley home, and they were starting to get into a routine. The first night was much like Ariana's, except they ended up moving his crib into their bedroom. He would settle for most of the night there, but around 4 am would want to sleep with them, resulting in a full bed. Draco worked a quick enlargement charm and the family of four fell back asleep.

Hermione's parents had come over the Saturday after they brought Finnley home, and they were perfectly smitten with their grandson, and between the two of them, no one else held him that day.

Draco and Hermione had each returned back to work, with Narcissa and Andromeda watching the kids together during the day, between the two older and experienced witches the children were fed and taken care of, but the older witches left exhausted.

Draco and Hermione both agreed that without Toby, everything would have gone belly up. The house-elf ensured that everyone was fed, and he had established a unique relationship with Ariana. The two would spend time together while the house-elf taught her to help a bit in the kitchen.

Every evening Draco and Hermione would arrive home, to very grateful grandmother's who were ready to go home, and two very happy and loved children who demanded every ounce of their attention.

"Oh my godric, I don't know if I can keep this up!" Hermione exclaimed falling onto the couch beside Draco.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, pulling her closer to him.

"I just hate it. Every morning I leave, I leave them here, and especially Finnley when he starts to cry. He's only been with us a week and he cries when I leave. I know your mum says he stops soon after, but I miss him all day. My boss commented on my productivity today," she huffed, "I just don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked, lightly massaging her head.

Hermione groaned, closing her eyes, "I don't know," she sighed heavily, "Well I do, but I can _not_ believe I'm even thinking it."

Draco tilted his head, waiting for her to explain.

It was a full minute before she sighed again, "I just...I think I want to be home with them. I know that's horrible isn't it, I've worked so hard. I've just taken on your project, how can I go _now_? But these years are so important to them, and they're both so young," she said her voice trailing off, "It's just, it's nothing against your mum, but I want all the moments. I don't want all the special moments to happen with grandma."

Draco couldn't even hide the surprise on his face, "You want to quit?"

"Is that terrible? It is isn't it. How could I quit, I mean I'm a modern woman! But Gods yes, I want to be at home. But I can't, I mean we're about to buy a house, and I still have all my bills, and how would I -"

Draco cut off her words with his lips, silencing her protests immediately. As his tongue ran over her lower lips, her body finally relaxed, and she leaned up, pushing her body more against his. Draco pulled his lips back from hers and looked her in the eyes, "Hermione Jean Granger, I asked you to marry me. As soon as it's official, what I own is half yours. If you want to stay home, you will _not_ worry about the money. And I will be overjoyed to have you home, _if_ that's what you truly want."

Hermione blinked, before nodding, "Don't worry about money?"

"No, not ever. I have more than enough."

"Am I quitting my job?" Hermione asked, clearly tasting the words in her mouth.

"If that's what you want," Draco replied simply.

"I'm quitting my job," Hermione repeated.

Hermione took a deep breath as a smile crept onto her face, "I'm a mum, and I'm going to spend every moment with my kids."

"You're a mum, now and forever," Draco smiled, before kissing her deeply and extending her joy.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So BIG update, I have FINISHED Magical Orphans, I have literally typed _The End_ to this story. It's very sad, but I hope you all understand this was supposed to be a short story.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, and I'm sorry for the space between updates, life just happens, I hope you all can understand.**

 **I do have a new story in the planning stages, and the BEGINNING of write stages, so don't worry that I'll just disappear and stop writing!**

 **Please continue to love this story with your reviews, they bring so much joy to this tender-hearted, fluffy author.**

 **I hope to have the final chapter AND epilogue for you this week.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The end of January was approaching and Draco and Hermione had finally narrowed down the selection of houses they wanted to take a look at. Over the past week, Ariana had begun sleeping a few nights in her room the whole night. It was a small relief for the couple, as they could now enjoy their bed until Finnley awoke at four in the morning.

Hermione had officially ended her job, and was more relieved than she could explain. She consistently thanked Draco in special ways he loved. Today was such a day that she planned to remind him how grateful she was.

"I'll just be at Draco's office for a few hours. I plan on taking him to lunch, so floo there if you need anything," Hermione paused in explanation to Narcissa, "Finnley is getting better about sitting in the highchair for lunch, but sometimes still likes to be held. His food is in the fridge, some mixture Toby prepared that Finnley loves."

"Don't worry, we'll all have fun," Narcissa smiled, lightly bouncing Finnley in her arms. "You get out of the house and go see Draco. You both need time just the two of you."

Hermione smiled, grateful for Narcissa. She hugged her, and kissed Finnley before walking over to Ariana who was coloring, "Can you be a big helper and help Nan with whatever she needs?"

"Yes mummy," Ariana replied, looking up from her page.

"Ok I love you darling," Hermione murmured leaning down to kiss Ariana on the top of her head, before walking into the library.

She stood before the fireplace and took out her wand, she quickly transfigured her jeans and maroon jumper into a tight black pencil skirt, and a tight white jumper. Grabbing the black heels and coat from the chair where she left them, she put them both on before walking towards the fireplace and disappearing into the emerald flames.

She stood before the fireplace in the lobby of Draco's office.

"Miss Granger!" Caroline, Draco's secretary called out, rushing to her feet, "Draco didn't mention that you would be stopping by."

"That's because he doesn't know," Hermione winked before leaning closer, "He hasn't taken his lunch yet has he?"

Caroline shook her head, "No and he doesn't have a meeting til three this afternoon."

"Ok, thank you," Hermione smiled before walking to the large double doors that led to Draco's office.

Hermione looked back at Caroline momentarily who was smiling to herself as she was bent over paperwork. The first time Hermione had met Caroline, she was overwhelmed with feeling inferior to the fair haired woman. Draco had reassured her that nothing untold was going on, as Caroline was very happily involved with a woman, one of the reasons Draco had hired her, he had admitted. He explained to Hermione that he had learned as a child not to mix his business with pleasure, and since he saw his secretary everyday he had no desire to employ someone that was tempting in the least.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione quickly did away with Draco's wards and silencing spell, recognizing the distinct feel of Draco's magic. Opening the door she peered inside, pleased that the sound of the door opening was muffled by the plush cream carpet.

Draco was seated behind a beautiful mahogany desk, his face turned down looking at a large scroll that trailed off the desk. Hermione shut the door behind her quietly, and began walking over to her wizard.

When she was five feet away, Draco looked up surprised which was soon replaced with a wide smile.

"What are you doing here love?" Draco asked, laying down the scroll as Hermione walked around to his side of the desk.

She crawled onto his lap, "Just came for a visit, hope you don't mind."

"I never mind seeing you," Draco said licking his lips as he got a good look at the witch in his arms. While he loved having her home, he also loved to see her in her tight skirts and tight shirts that she used to wear for work.

Hermione kissed him lightly, "Have I told you how grateful I am that you support my decision to stay home?"

Draco chuckled, "Yes you've told me and shown me many times, and each time I've told you, that I would do anything to make you happy, and the fact that being home with _our_ children makes you happy, that's just a bonus."

"Well it doesn't change how appreciative I am," she purred, kissing his ear. Draco moaned and rubbed her back, pulling her into him, as her lips trailed down his jawline. "Let me show you how appreciative _I am_."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Twenty minutes later, Draco wiped the sweat from his brow as Hermione climbed off of his lap and put her skirt and bra back on.

Draco zipped his trousers back up before pulling Hermione back onto his lap, before she had a chance to put her shirt back on, "Hermione, you're magnificent."

She giggled, "You're quite wonderful yourself."

They were quiet for a time, as their breathing slowed back down. Draco's hand rubbed up her back, as he leaned back in his chair, allowing her to fall against him. "I want to take a vacation, the four of us. Anywhere you want."

Hermione turned her face to look at him, his grey eyes finding hers. She bit onto her lower lip before responding, "It's just we have so much going on, so much is changing."

"I know, and we need a break, a small one. Just us, we can have mother come if you want, so she can watch the kids and you and I can be for a while," his voice was steady, comforting, "Everything will be here when we get back."

Hermione nodded, before quietly replying, "Ok, but somewhere warm, with sand. I want them to see the beach."

"Whatever you want," Draco smiled widely, happy that he could spoil her. "I'll plan everything, don't worry."

"Ok," she said simply before laying back against his chest. "We have the showings this Saturday."

His nod the only response as his hair resumed rubbing her back, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Saturday found Draco in a warm coat, with Finnley in a woven wrap on his front, and Hermione holding Ariana's hand, as they headed for the fourth house. Draco had liked the second but said it still was too small, with only 3 bedrooms, while Hermione hadn't been settled on either.

"This house is situated just outside of the little village of Hurley, and Maidenhead is just fifteen minutes away by car, if you have one Miss Granger," their estate agent, Eleanor Hughes, said walking down the path towards them.

They stood before a stone archway that led to the gardens of the property, having apparated just on the other side of the wards.

"It sits on 3.22 acres, and has Thames river access. It currently has wards, and real estate access only, as it hasn't been lived in for a few months," Eleanor continued to explaining, now leading them through the archway.

Hermione's eyes immediately went to the large home, it was mixture of red brick, stone, some stucco, and lots of ivy covering this side of the house. There seemed to be a lot of windows, something that greatly pleased both herself and Draco.

"Let's head inside and I'll tell you more about the house, it's quite cool," the older witch smiled, leading them up to the back garden door, which led them into a comfortable sitting room, currently devoid of furniture.

Hermione had been right, the windows allowed a lot of natural light in, and even without the furniture, the room felt warm and airy, "It's beautiful, so far," she smiled, undoing her robes, and helping Ariana take off her hat and gloves.

"The main house is comprised of 5-6 bedrooms, three bathrooms, the entrance lobby, drawing room, the room we are currently in, sitting room, refectory, dining room, kitchen, study, and another study or sitting room. There is also an annex with a kitchen/breakfast room, cloakroom, living room, bathroom and gallery bedroom," she paused, to watch the couple look at each other. "The grounds has a large barn, carport, two summer homes, private gated rear drive, moat, carp pond, swimming pool, tennis court, croquet lawn and 150 feet of River Thames frontage."

Hermione smiled, a warm knowing smile at Draco, who smirked, "Well Mrs. Hughes, please show us the property, so we can be sure," Hermione beamed.

Their tour of the home and some of the grounds took an hour, and by the end Draco asked for the papers to be drawn up and sent to him as soon as possible.

After apparating back home, Hermione laid Finnley down for a nap, and Draco asked Toby to make them lunch. The house-elf had been a godsend the last few weeks.

"Papa when will we move into the new house?" Ariana asked from her barstool at the kitchen island.

"As soon as we take possession of the house, we can begin moving in, but I'm not sure when that will be," Draco explained, filling a cup with water for Ariana and grabbing two butterbeers for he and Hermione.

"Will I get to decorate my room at the new house?" Ariana asked.

"Of course you can, do you not like your decorations here?" Draco worried.

"I like them, I just want more pink," Ariana giggled, "A lot more pink."

"Ok love, whatever you want," Draco laughed, kissing her on the forehead as Toby put a bowl of stew in front of him and Ariana.

"Be careful little miss, very hot," Toby smiled, before setting another bowl down beside Draco.

Ariana blew on her food, to cool it down, while they waited on Hermione, who came back into the kitchen a few minutes later, "Oh you didn't need to wait on me."

They all tucked into their food, allowing the warm stew to warm their still cold fingers.

"Mum, will I get to go swimming in the summer?" Ariana asked.

"Yes, you will, and we'll have you take private swimming lessons, but you'll be getting a chance to swim sooner than summer," Hermione smirked.

Draco smiled, at his now curious child, "What do you mean? What does she mean papa?"

"I'm taking you, mum and Finn on vacation this coming week. We're going to go someplace warm and with a beach, would you like that love?" Draco teased.

"Yes papa!" Ariana exclaimed, "What about Aster?" her voice suddenly very worried.

"We'll have someone watch her, maybe Aunt Andy and Teddy can watch her while we're gone," Draco inquired.

"Yes, Teddy can watch her, he'll enjoy playing with her," Ariana added thoughtfully.

"Can you go shopping with Nan this afternoon for some summer clothes? Mum and I need to begin packing," Draco asked, with a low undercurrent in his voice.

"Yes," Ariana nodded, before dropping to the floor and running out of the kitchen.

"I'll floo mother. She didn't have any plans, and it'll give us some time to ourselves," Draco whispered as he walked by Hermione's chair.

30 minutes later Draco came back into the kitchen where Hermione was going over some things that needed packed with Toby. Resting his hands on her hips, he pulled her bum into him and pulled her up to be flush with his body, "She'll be gone for two hours, Finnley will be up in an hour, we have no time to waste."

Hermione, stuttered, "Toby, uh get this list packed for now. Draco and I will be in our bedroom, for a bit, so don't worry about the packing from that room," Hermione stammered, standing up and allowing Draco to grab her hand and began leading her out of the kitchen.

As soon as the kitchen door shut, he pinned her to the wall of the hallway, he captured her lips with his own, and lightly outlined her lower lip with his tongue. As she ran her hands up his back, he reached forward and gripping both wrists, raised them above her head, as he trailed hot kisses down her jawline, and onto her neck.

Finally he let go of her, and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they continued kissing until he quietly nudged their bedroom door open with his back. Hermione broke from his lips, and pulled her wand out of her jean pocket, she cast a quick _muffalito_ over Finnley's crib, and a notice-me-not over them, in case he woke up.

Draco threw Hermione onto the bed, and quickly kneeled beside of her, "I need to taste you, and be inside of you," his voice was low, almost a groan, but full of promise.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Monday morning had Draco and Hermione rushing around just before dawn, they had an international portkey that was due to take them on vacation at seven. With Toby's help they had packed everything, but with a last minute necessary outfit change for both children, forgetting to pack the bottles, things were a little crazy.

"Ariana my love, please stop crying. We'll be back soon, and you can see Aster then," Hermione kneeled down, hugging Ariana, trying to comfort the crying five year old.

"Good morning loves," Narcissa called, walking from the library, "Ariana, darling, what's wrong?"

Ariana sniffled, "Aster."

"Oh sweet, I've spoken to Andromeda, she said that Aster is very happy, and sleeping with Teddy," Narcissa assures, before looking up at Hermione, "How can I help?"

"Could you please grab Finnley, and change his clothes, I need to check in with Toby and pack bottles. We forgot to pack bottles."

Narcissa smiled, "I've got it. Ariana let's go get your brother ready for vacation," she grasped Ariana's hand and they walked to the master bedroom, as Draco walked out of the room.

"Hermione, did you remember to pack extra inserts for his diapers? I just found a whole basket of them in the closet," he asked walking towards her.

"Good Godric, what else did we forget?" she groaned, "Ok I'll get the bottles can you pack the inserts?"

"Yes," Draco turned back for the bedroom, as Hermione headed into the kitchen.

Toby was waiting by the door with a small bag, "Missus Hermione, I is packing the bottles for Misters Finnley."

"Oh Toby, thank you so much," Hermione smiled, "Ok can we go over the week?"

"Yes missus," Toby nodded.

"Ok you can stay here or at Narcissa's, check the post for anything important, but we've told everyone that we'll be gone. However if there is something important, you know how to reach us?" Hermione looked up to see Toby nodding, "Can you begin packing up the summer and fall wardrobes, as well as all of the guest bedroom. Back up all the books in the house, except for the ones on the nightstands, and in Ariana's room, please," Hermione mentally went over the list again, and looked down at the elf who was currently in what she assumed were children's rainbow leggings and a bright yellow shirt, "Is that too much work for you while we're gone?"

"No missus. What would you like me to do if I have down time?" Toby asked.

"I want you to relax Toby. Please make yourself your favorite food, and enjoy some of this vacation for yourself. Make sure the house is still in one piece, but nothing needs done while we're gone," Hermione smiled, but Toby continued to look confused. "It would please me greatly if you would relax and enjoy your time."

Toby's face switched from confusion to confidence, as he heard the need to please Hermione. "Toby will enjoy his time, Missus Hermione."

"Thank you Toby, and if you have need of us, please don't hesitate," Hermione smiled again, she loved how Toby just seemed like an extension of the family.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen to find Ariana sitting on the floor by the bags, reading. Finnley was in the arms of Narcissa squealing with delight at the balls of light Draco was conjuring for his enjoyment.

"Ok I've just talked to Toby, everything is settled," Hermione explained, checking her wrist watch, "Only a few more minutes left, do we have everything?"

Draco assured her that they would be fine, that they had everything they needed as she worried her lip.

When 2 minutes had passed, Hermione put on the backpack she was going to carry, which had all of the kids things in it, shrunken and lighted to fit in the pack. Draco had all of their stuff in his own backpack, and Narcissa had a traveling bag.

"Ariana come here darling," Hermione stated, holding her arms open for Ariana. She picked her up and tucked her on her hip, while Narcissa handed over Finnley to Draco. Narcissa then turned and picked up an old copy of the daily prophet, and held it forward, flat on the palm of her hand.

"Should be any second now," Narcissa muttered, as Hermione and Draco grasped it tightly.

The daily prophet glowed neon blue, and they felt the pull around their midsection, before they felt ground beneath their feet again.

Hermione turned and looked in the direction behind her, her eyes only seeing clear blue ocean, she turned to Draco.

"Welcome to Isle eau Bien-Aimé," Draco smirked.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Happy Birthday Hermione Granger, this double chapter post, is in honor of my favorite Harry Potter character, and the woman I aspire to be.**

 **Some of you will get to the end of this chapter and wonder why it's so short, honestly it wrote itself. With that being said, I also left a lot of room for you to imagine how the rest of everything went, and just well everything. I'll be posting the epilogue right after I post this, so fear not, while this is the end, it is also the beginning.**

 **I have loved writing this, truly, and you all have made it a truly wonderful experience. I have two fics in the works, both Dramiones, and I'll be giving a little preview at the end of the epilogue.**

 **So much love true love, to all of you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Hermione stepped through the fireplace into the empty library, and sat her bag down. Following closely behind her was Narcissa with Ariana, and Draco with Finnley. It was late, 6 full days later, and Narcissa half carried, half guided Ariana out of the room, and up to her bedroom, to put her to bed. Draco kissed Hermione swiftly on the cheek and carried a sleeping Finnley out of the room.

Hermione looked down at her left hand and smiled at the newest addition to her ring finger, as she sank into the chair beside the roaring fire and let the memories wash over her.

 _By the second day of their vacation, Hermione had thrown up three times, and spent most of the time being nauseous. The first day she had attributed it to the boat ride, and maybe a case of sea-sickness being in the middle of the ocean, but by the second day she was going through a list of possibilities and settled firmly on food poisoning._

" _Love do you need another potion?" Draco called from just outside the toilet._

" _Yes, but how many more are left?" Hermione said, face against the wall as she sat on the floor beside the loo._

" _About four. I could Apparate over to the small town on the mainland for some more, if we need them," Draco explained._

" _Maybe," Hermione groaned._

 _Draco opened the door and looked down at his sick witch, while handing her a small vial. "Can I get you anything else?"_

" _No, thank you. Is Finnley ok, I heard him crying a few minutes ago?" Hermione inquired._

" _Yes he was upset because he fell down. He lost his balance when he attempted another step, and I think it startled him," Draco chuckled._

 _Hermione nodded, and downed the vial, before allowing Draco to help her stand. He pulled her close, nuzzling into her hair._

" _Why don't you rest for a little bit, mother is going to take Ariana and Finnley down to the water's edge to play in the sand," Draco explained, kissing the top of her head, while still supporting her weight, "and I'll run into the mainland to see about some more potion."_

 _Hermione nodded again, allowing herself to be tucked into the massive bed._

 _Hours later she was woken up, the sun streaming in the window, the sky a beautiful orange and pink combination, indicating sunset. She stretched under the covers, before padding over to the closet and throwing on a t-shirt and shorts._

 _As she walked out of the bedroom she heard the low voices of Draco and Narcissa._

" _You're sure that's what the healer mentioned? It's a bit early." Narcissa's voice was low, as she sat at the dining table._

" _Well, I'm not sure how early it would be." Draco bemused._

" _Well, you should know of a date in which you didn't use any." Narcissa's eyebrow quirked up._

" _We haven't exactly been preventing mother," Draco couldn't help but smirk._

" _Oh heavens, well you should do the spell soon, so you know_ which _potion to use." Narcissa couldn't help but smile at the possibility, but wanted to seem firm._

 _Hermione finally walked fully into the room, and looked at Draco, "What are you talking about?"_

 _Draco looked guilty for a moment before his eyes ran up and down her body, settling on her stomach before he stretched a hand out towards her._

" _Come sit with us," Draco smiled. As soon as Hermione was in arm's length he tugged her onto his lap, kissing her shoulder as she got comfortable._

" _What were you both talking about?" Hermione questioned, as Narcissa looked away and resumed feeding Finnley._

" _I spoke with a healer in the village, who did have the potion, but asked about your symptoms. When I explained everything, she gave me different potions to bring as well," Draco explained, "Based on your symptoms, she said it could be, well, it could be that you're, umm, pregnant."_

 _Hermione's eyes widened, before she shook her head, "No, it's food poisoning."_

" _You've only eaten crackers today, and water."_

" _Well I don't have any other symptoms," Hermione argued, still shaking her head._

 _Draco tilted his head to the side, as he looked at her carefully. When nothing different registered with her, he sighed, "You've been exhausted lately, and quite a bit emotional. Didn't you just cry over Finnley falling on his bum last night?"_

 _Hermione's eyes widened, as she slowly began to shake her head. He didn't know if it was denial or trying to come to terms with it._

" _Hermione, dear, you just need to perform the spell, and you'll know right now. No guessing, anymore," Narcissa added, turning her attention back to the couple._

 _Hermione nodded, looking at the older witch, before swallowing, "I, uh, I don't know the wand movements."_

 _Narcissa smiled before standing up. Hermione slowly put weight down on her legs and stood up as well, her legs feeling like jelly. Narcissa got out her wand, and in a slow arch from her abdomen to the middle of her breastbone, she then twirled her wand twice, while speaking "_ _vitae crescentis" three times. At the last pass, a grey pulsating light hovered in front of her abdomen._

" _See, no life there," Narcissa assures, before rubbing her wand hand up and down Hermione's, trying to comfort the obviously nervous witch._

" _I don't think I can do this," Hermione muttered, turning pleading eyes on Draco._

 _Draco stood from his chair, "I thought this was what you wanted?"_

 _The brunette shook her head, but sighed, "It is, but so soon after Finnley. Three kids, Draco!"_

" _We'll figure it all out. I promise," Draco's voice low, but he hugged her tightly. "You have to do the spell."_

 _Hermione nodded again, and very carefully replicated Narcissa's precise wand movements, while Draco and Narcissa watched._

 _As she completely the last pass, a faint yellow light hovered over her abdomen, confirmation of life._

 _That night after the kids went to bed, and after they had celebrated intimately, Draco held Hermione close, his still naked body sweating, but oddly comforting in her current state._

" _Are you still worried?" his voice low, but curious._

" _I think I'm just shocked. It's barely February, we've only been together since November, we have two children, another on the way, and we've just bought a house," Hermione laughed, "It's really just overwhelming."_

 _Draco pulled back to look her carefully in the eyes, "Want to just top off all the craziness with getting married, and say we're all done for a while?"_

 _Hermione looked up at him, his silver eyes almost glowing. "You're serious?"_

" _I think so," he smiled._

" _When?"_

" _Here."_

" _Here? What about my parents and my friends?"_

" _We'll get them here, we can't do this without them," Draco teased, "plus we need witnesses."_

 _After a few moments, letting his words really sink in, Hermione smiled, a slow smile that spread, "Ok," shaking her head, "Ok let's do it. We've already done everything else."_

 _It took two full days to organize everything, one whole day, waiting on permission for_ more _international portkeys. Hermione's parents, with the help of Harry and Ginny were there. Ron, Emily, and all the children, as well as Andromeda and Teddy had all made the portkey to come witness the wedding. Kingsley had come, at the request of the couple, to administer the vows._

 _Draco, Harry and Ron had somehow charmed palm fronds to create an arch, while Narcissa and Ginny had littered the ground with brilliantly pink flowers. Hermione clutched her father's right arm in a soft white dress; nothing distracted from her beauty. She simply glowed, an ethereal glow that stunned everyone. Draco wasn't surprised by her glow, but simply beamed with her as they said their vows._

" _I Draco Lucius Malfoy, promise to honor you, Hermione, with my words and my actions. I promise to protect you with my wand and my life. I promise to only look upon you until the end of my walk on this mortal plane. I promise that you alone will mother our children, and I will protect and love them as I first loved you. You are my heart, my life, and my wife."_

" _I, Hermione Jean Granger, promise to honor you, Draco, with my words and my actions. I promise to protect you with my wand and my life. I promise to only look upon you until the end of my walk on this mortal plane. I promise that I will bear only your children, and I will protect and love them as I first loved you. You are my heart, my life, and my husband."_

 _At the last word of each of their vows, glowing white strings crisscrossed their hands, binding them to each other._

"You ok?" Draco asked from the doorway to the library, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

She looked up at her husband, "No, sorry, just lost in thought."

"Oh what are you thinking about?" Draco asked, walking over the wrapping his arms around her.

"Vacation," Hermione stated simply.

Draco nodded, his understanding. "It was quite a week."

"Mmmmhmmmm. It's been quite a life, these last few months."

"When do you think life gets boring?" Draco asked.

"Not sure. Probably not for quite some time," Hermione smiled, as they walked to Ariana's bedroom, to say goodnight to their daughter.

* * *

 _To be continued...8 years later_


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: This is officially the end of Magical Orphans, I had imagined this ending for so long, and am so happy to have made it.**

 **Thank you for loving this story as much as I have!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Epilogue**

"Finnley Orion!" Hermione yelled, her hair frizzing up and beginning to crackle, "What in the name of Merlin did you do to your sister?"

Finnley's soft blue eyes looked up at his mother, feigning innocence, "Just helped her _untangle_ her hair."

"Finnley, it's cut! Her hair is cut!" Hermione fumed.

"S'not my fault that she was whining about it being so curly, I just helped her out," Finnley smirked. Biological or not, it was his father's smirk.

"I literally don't think I can look at you right now. Go to your father, and don't you for a moment think of lying to him, I'm sending a patronus," Hermione threatened.

As soon as he left the room, Hermione lifted her sweet Maisie onto the countertop in the kitchen, "Sweet girl, however are we going to grow your hair back out," she sighed.

It had been 8 years since Hermione and Draco found out they were expecting what would be their first biological child, but far from the end of their little, now big family.

Ariana, thirteen, was now attending Hogwarts, as a Ravenclaw, much to the delight of her parents. She was still friends with Albus, who was sorted in Slytherin.

Finnley, nine, still had dark blonde hair, and wide soft blue eyes, that frequently sparkled with mischief. He was every bit a cunning Slytherin, though he still had two years left before he could go to Hogwarts, sometimes to the frustration of his parents. Though they both agreed, it would be worse for the teachers, who weren't used to his playfulness. For all his cunning, however, he was extremely loyal and stood up to bullies with surprising fire.

Emilia, eight, was their first biological child. But aside from the looks, there wasn't anyone who would guess that they weren't all theirs. She looked every bit like her father, except for her tight curls. She was quiet, and thoughtful, and carefully watched everything. She spent most days curled up near her mom, reading or coloring. Emilia was wonderful at putting on elaborate plays, to the delight of the whole family, as it was usually the only time you saw her bubbly personality.

The year Emilia turned two, the agency owled about a sweet one year old boy, Ellis, now seven. He was dark skinned, with the biggest brown eyes, and was every bit the fiery Gryffindor his mother was. He broke his arm within the first year of adoption, having jumped off the landing into the entry way, just to see if he could fall gracefully like Ariana did.

Maisie was their third daughter, and looked like a carbon copy of Emilia. Her soft blonde curls had been to her shoulders, before Finnley cut them. At only two she spent much of her time playing with her dolls, or following Emilia and Ellis around.

"What is this I hear of Finnley cutting her hair?" Draco drawled, from the hallway before he walked into the kitchen, "Oh Merlin, her beautiful curls!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded, as her wand continued the quick movements, hoping to reverse the accidental magic.

Draco came to stand near his wife and daughter who looked up at him, "Papa, hair."

"Yes darling, mummy's trying to fix it," Draco assured her.

"Where's Finnley?" Hermione asked, still moving her wand.

"I sent him to his room, after sticking half of his possessions in place, so he can't enjoy them," Draco smirked.

"Good," Hermione nodded, "Why is accidental magic so hard to detect?" she groaned.

"Because they don't know what they're casting," Draco replied.

After a few minutes, Hermione was about to give up when it struck her, " _Prior Incantato_ ," she muttered, and Maisie's curls appeared, back to their original length.

"Oh you're brilliant," Draco beamed, kissing his wife on the forehead, before picking up his daughter. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, though I might need a lay down in a little bit. This pregnancy is a lot harder than the other two," Hermione sighed, rubbing her growing belly, lightly.

"Love, twin boys are bound to take it out on your beautiful body," Draco smirked.

"If they're anything like you, I might be in a coma by the end of it!" Hermione teased.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Every night, Draco. Every single night, between the kids and you, I'm surprised I get up in the morning," she smiled.

"You love it," Draco chuckled.

"Yes, I love you, and our big family."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
